Jacob's Mixed Up Life
by CullenLoverAnna
Summary: Jacob left forks after he found about Bella's pregnancy. He meet a girl at Penn state and they start a life together. What happens years later when they return and he meet Nessie? What about his wife and family?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob pov

I wanted a life away from everything, the pack, pregnant Bella and the Cullens. So I applied for Penn state university. When I was accepted I didn't tell anyone but, Billy. I packed my shit up and left. I surprisingly got a scholarship that covered dorms, books, and half my classes. I got a weekend job at a garage and started my new life. I phased every night but, didn't pay attention to the pleas to come back to forks. My like at Penn state was amazing. I had 2 best friends Amanda and Chandler and I was voted campus crush every semester my freshman year. Amanda and Chandler were brother and sister and I spent every break at their house. Their parents Tracie and Robert loved me. My life was amazing. Till something changed the first day of sophomore year.

I was walking to the campus coffee shop when I saw a box with legs stumbling to the Avalon dorms. I went to take the box out of her or his hands when the box screamed and dropped to the floor. The box was a girl apparently.

"Aw shit! What the hell were you thinking! I can handle my god damn self dude!"

She looked pissed but, I didn't notice because she was perfect. She was short about 5'5 she had light brown skin and light brown hair with reddish highlights to her shoulders and the plumpest lips I have ever seen. She was wearing a cream flowy blouse with tight dark blue jeans and cream heals. She was the total opposite of um.. whats her name.. BELLA! Yeah. I didn't imprint on her I would know. I just fell for her fast!

"Hey! You big dumb jock can you hear me!"

She snapped me out of my daze and I quickly knelt down to help with her box.

"I'm so so so sorry umm.." I shuddered.

"Anastasia Jasmine Everstone but, you my big stupid meat head can call me Anna" She said very sarcastically. I chuckled and she smiled the most perfect smile.

"Well Anna I'm Jacob Black and I would love to take you to dinner tonight to celebrate me being your big stupid meat head" I said putting on my best charming smile and picking up her box.

"I guess so meat head. Alright then cutie, meet me at my dorm 320 at 8pm." She said with a wink. And like that she took the box out of my hand and walked away. Nice ass by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna Pov

It was now 8:15 and I was sitting in a strapless skin tight red dress that went mid-thigh with strappy red shoes, a black clutch, and my hair was in a messy yet elegant bun.

"You sure this Jacob stud isn't standing you up?" My roommate Ellie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Anastasia Jasmine Everstone doesn't get stood up Ellie!" I sneered. I hope I'm not getting stood up. Look at me I'm soft! That damn sexy meat head. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"If that's your boyfriend Chandler I'll kill him, if its meat head pretend I'm not ready yet." I whispered to Ellie as ran to our bedroom. I heard the door open.

"Oh hey! You must be meat head! I'm Ellie you future wife's roommate and best friend. She just doing her makeup she'll be out in a sec." Ellie spit out so fast I almost didn't hear. I heard Jake chuckle. He's so cute. That's when I walked out..

**Jacob Pov**

God damn she looks perfect. I smiled kissed her on the cheek and took her hand to lead her to my car. We mad small talk in till we made it to the most expensive Italian restaurant I could find. We sat and ordered.

"So tell me about yourself hun" I said while eating ravioli off her plate. She looked shocked that I did that but quickly smiled.

"Hun? Okay then I was raised in upstate New York. I have no siblings. My mom Julia is a doctor and my father Theodore is a business man. I grew up with Ellie and I'm 19 now and majoring in teaching. Now you.." She spoke. She was adorable.

"Umm I was raised in Forks Washington. I have two older sisters. My mom is dead and my dad Billy is well my dad. I felt out of the loop their so I came here to start a new life. I don't talk to anyone back there" I said. That's when she took my hand looked me in the eye and said,

"With me you will never be out of the loop here. I promise to make your new life with me perfect." I fell in love with her then.

**3 months later**

It was my 3 month anniversary with the baby Anna and we were at a hotel. I wanted to surprise my high strung very posh girlfriend. So I got Ellie, Chandler, and Amanda to help plan the perfect trip spring break. Ellie packed Anna's stuff, Chandler booked the hotel and I picked the location. California. She is always talking about the "Cali life". We were here now I couldn't get her to stop hopping around.

"Jake baby we are in Cali. Omg baby we have to go to the beach and shopping!" she screeched and I winced. My baby girl was raised rich and I liked being the one to buy her stuff but, even with my new manager position at the garage I can't keep up. But I don't want her to use her parent's money so I have to let her. I picked her up and she wrapped her sexy legs around my waist. Little Jake liked that. And yes I still haven't gotten laid. But, I don't care I love just looking at her. She was looking down at me, her hair shifted to one side of her face. I plump lips were attached to mine face. I reluctantly pulled away.

"How about you come for a swim with me babe?" I asked in a husky tone still out of breath. She nodded and jumped down. She went to the bathroom and I quickly put on my swim trunks. When she came out I almost fainted. She was in a string hot pink bikini. We went in the pool and it quickly became a hot make out session.

"I want you" she whispered.

"Babe you sure" I asked

"God yes meat head! I want you bad!" She whimpered. I quickly ran out of the pool and dropped her on the bed… That was the first time we made love and the next morning when we woke up the first thing she said was..

"I love you Jacob Black"

"As I love you baby. As I love you"

**2 years later**

It was now me and my baby girls 2 year anniversary. We were having a party at our apartment a few blocks away from our school. We were both seniors and graduating in 3 months. I still phase every night when I'm "out running". I am planning on asking Anna to marry me tonight but for some reason while setting up the apartment for the party she was so jittery. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she jumped like I was a thief.

"Baby you okay? Is it the party? Are you nervous about hosting" I asked truly concerned. She was at school all day today for some test she had to study for. Did someone hurt her? My body started trembling at the idea of someone hurting MY Anna. I would kill anyone I swear-

"I'm okay sweetie calm down I'm nervous. That's all, calm down your getting to angry." She said frantically. I might have told her I used to have crazy anger management when I was a teen. We went upstairs to get ready when we heard someone in the living room screaming. I didn't hear a bell.

"Oh shit! This place is hot! Anna and Jake know how to live. That's cute now all they need is a baby!" Ellie screamed. Did I mention Ellie never changed? She was still the tall white girl with red hair and black highlights who wore jeans everywhere. Anna ran out of her walk in closet when she heard Ellie's comment. She was wearing a flowing strapless dress that was tight at the boobs and flowing all the way to her knee with flats. She looked beautiful and perfect but, it wasn't her style.

"Damn Ellie keep your mouth shut" Chandler said then lowered his voice to say something else. Chandler was her Ellie's calm pill. I was guessing Amanda was with her baby. Amanda had her little girl Robin Morgan from her ex who abandoned her when he found out. I really wanted to kick he's ass but, my strength would of killed him so Chandler took care of him. Robin looked just like her mom, green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Anna put her hair into a pony tail and ran down stairs as fast as she could. What the hell is going on! Right when I was going down stairs my cell rang.

"Hello"

"_Jacob? Jacob Black?" _ Holy shit is was Bella! She was alive. I haven't thought about her in forever.

"Anna can you come here" I asked with my hand on the other end.

"Jake the guest are arriving what-" I cut her off and shoved the phone in her hand. She spoke

"Hello this is Anastasia may I help you?" My beautiful soon to be fiancé asked.

"_Um Hi this is Isabella Cullen I'm an old friend of Jake's may I talk to him"_

"Oh hello I'm Jacob's girlfriend. I'm afraid he's down stairs at our anniversary party"

"_Oh his girlfriend. Well uh tell him I called"_

"No problem Bella have a nice day" Anna quickly hung up and ran down stairs. I followed behind. Everything downstairs was perfect. The dinner, the décor, and the music were all Anna which is perfect. I was talking to Amanda when I heard Anna.

"Ellie please stop! I'm under enough stress!" She cried. I ran over to her right when she burst into tears. I held her close to me.

"What the fuck did you do Ellie!" I screamed. Chandler quickly stood in front of Ellie. I was trembling so hard I didn't care. My poor Anna was balling.

"I just asked if she would be my maid of honor" Ellie whispered holding on to Chandler. I guess they were getting married.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I need to get back to my guests" Anna said laughing and wiping her tears. What the hell! She walked pasted everyone but, I was the only one stunned. Later it was about 9 and the party was ending. It was time. I called Anna to the top of the steps and everyone looked at us.

"Anna I've never felt like this for anyone ever in my life. You're perfect in every way possible. You are a girly girl so that means you have only one pair of sneakers and hate outdoors" Everyone laughed "You keep me and my wallet on our toes and I wouldn't want it any other way baby girl. You're my life and I'm your meat head" I got down on one knee "I know we won't be the richest people ever but, I promise to shower you with my love. Anastasia Jasmine Everstone will you do me the honor of taking my last name and becoming my wife?"

"YES! Oh my god baby yes! I'll marry you" She screamed and cried at the same time. I put the ring on her finger and picked her up and kissed her. Everyone clapped and when I put Anna down and turned to the crowd and said

"Oh yeah and umm I'm 2 months pregnant!" My mind went blank and the crowd went silent. All you heard were Amanda and Chandler clapping and Ellie screaming

"Hell yeah she is! WOO YEAH GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Shot what the fuck just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob pov**

It was 3 months after Anna told me she was pregnant. She refused to be as she said

"A fat ugly mother fucking whale" at our wedding. So we were getting married the day after graduation. She was 5 months pregnant and our wedding was tomorrow. She had a bump but it was cute. Anna begged me to invite some of the pack but, I refused too. She still has no idea I'm a wolf so the pack are just a gang of friends to her. They were not a part of my life anymore and I refused to have them there. Of course that meant she cried for 2 hours and she almost broke me down. Almost.

"Snap out of it meat head and go to Chandler's place. I'll see you tomorrow at the alter" Anna said with a kiss. I groaned I really didn't want to leave my baby and my baby girl.

"You'll be the one in white right?" I said teasingly pulling her down to sit with me.

"I better be the only god damn one in white or I'll have to kick someone's ass!" She sneered. That's my baby. She was one feisty girl, in more than one place. I kissed her and her tummy and said my good byes. Tomorrow I would have myself a Mrs. Black.

**Anna Pov**

It was now my wedding day. Ellie was of course my maid of honor and I forced that bicth to wash out the god offal bright red and black hair and go back to her sweet honey red. Amanda was my bridesmaid and Chandler and my and Jacob's friend Oren were groomsmen. My mom was now doing my hair.

"Honey are you sure you don't want to marry rich?" My mother asked. I hissed,

"No mom I'm not crazy like you"

"I'm sorry honey I just stop" She said apologetically. Ellie burst in with Amanda's daughter Robin in her hand.

"Awwe my best friend and not blooded sister is getting married and she's having a baby in 4 months. Shit I need to get a move on!" she screeched. Robin put her hand over her ears. I just laughed. I slipped on my dress which was crazy tight on my boobs with a line of pearls under my boob then it was flowing all the way to the floor. Time to get married.

"Anastasia do you take Jacob as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Jacob take Anastasia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Jacob crashed he's lips into mine so fast I was shocked.

"You Mrs. Black baby! Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black!" Jacob said starting to cry. I was so touched I started to cry also.

"I told you I would do anything to make your new life perfect" I whispered.

"You're doing an amazing job my love"

**Jacob POV**

**4 months later**

I was sitting in my office of the garage I own. Yes I Jacob Black is making mad doe from his booming auto motive repair shop. I was in charge. My baby girl Anna and I were doing amazing. We bought a huge house in Pennsylvania on the same block as Ellie and Chandler and a few blocks away from Amanda and Robin. Anna was going to pop anytime now. She was huge and I was loving every minute of it. She was even more perfect. I still haven't heard from anyone back home and I'm happy about that. I don't want to be bothered with that crazy life. I was doing paper work when my company phone rang.

"Hello this is Black Garage this is-" But I was cut off by screaming.

"I know who the fuck it is meat head. This is your wife and I'm afraid to tell you that your couch is soaked and your baby is coming NOW!" Anna screamed. I quickly picked up my keys and started to my car.

"Honey I want you to stay calm and-" once again I was cut off. Anna screamed in pure agony.

"Jake it hurts babe it hurts so bad" She whimpered. I was already in front of the house. I walked in on her trying to put on a pair of heals. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and picked her up in my other arm.

**Anna POV**

This shit hurt like a bicth! Every 5 minutes I was getting ripped apart.

"Jake please baby GET YOUR DEMON CHILD OUT OF ME!" I shrieked. That's when Ellie walked in shouting

"Looks like you to are having fun, your screaming like how you do after date night when you and Jake make loovveee" She said with a smirk.

"GET HER OUT JAKE! I'll KILL HER GET HER OUT OF THIS ROOM!" I screamed through another contraction. Jake was there the entire time. Even when I said some really mean things he just smiled and fed me ice chips and whispered sweet words. It was time to push now,

"WHY IS THIS BABY HEAD SO BIG?!" I screamed while pushing. Jake just kept whispering,

"It's okay baby. You're doing so good honey. You are the most amazing women in this world. Keep going our baby is almost out." He was just too sweet and he's words were all I needed. After23 hours of labor and 25 minutes of pushing little Ashlyn Sarah Black was born. She was perfect. She had Jacob's silky black hair and my hazel eyes and the cutest freckles all around her face. I love Jacob more than anyone will ever know and I love Ashlyn all the same.

**Jacob POV**

**1 year later**

I was lying in bed with my arms around my wife when I felt kisses on my chest.

"Anna baby what are you doing?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Your chest is so perfect. God it turns me on" she moaned. I was wide awake after that. We had some wild morning sex and we were back in the same position we woke up in.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"I know. You really went to work" She said looking at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah. I showed you who is alpha" I said placing kisses on her neck.

"You're such a dork. Alpha? Where do you come up with this" She snorted. I snorted inwardly. That's when our 1 year started to cry from her crib. Little Ashlyn Sarah turned one today and we were taking her to the zoo. She was her mama's baby. She had my color skin with hair that lighted from black to a coffee brown and freckles all over her face. Her smile can melt anyone.

"Let's go get our baby" Anna said putting on her robe. I put on some shorts and we walked to her nursery. Her face was all red till she saw us and smiled. I picked her up.

"Now why is mama's baby crying on her birthday huh!" Anna said. I started placing kisses all over her face.

"I'll feed her you go shower and change" I told Anna. She nodded. While in the middle of feeding Ashlyn the front door swung open. I thought it was crazy pregnant Ellie. But, when I looked it was Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Seth. What the fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob POV**

Why the hell were the pack in my living room. Anna came down back stairs to the kitchen were we were and picked up Ashlyn.

"I'll finish up Jake. Go change" Anna spoke.

"Jacob!" Sam yelled. Shit. Anna walked passed me with Ashlyn and I stood there like a coward. It's been 5 damn years. I had a normal life! I even stopped phasing and now this.

"Hi I'm Anastasia Black. May I help you?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Black? Your Jacob's wife?" Someone I guessed to be Seth asked.

"Yes and this is our daughter Ashlyn Sarah. Now may I help you?" She asked more urgently probably hoping I would come out.

"We're just here to see Jacob Mrs. Black" Paul sneered at her. Oh fuck no. Not my wife not in my house.

"Anna go upstairs" I said walking from the kitchen. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are coming in to my house and disrespecting my wife!" I shouted by this time Anna was putting our daughter in a stroller probably taking her to Ellie's house.

"Jake where the hell have you been. You leave out of nowhere and we come back to find you married with a kid?" Embry asked.

"I left so I could get away from Forks supernatural drama! I've had a perfect life. Perfect wife, perfect baby, perfect house and job and friends. I don't want you guys to ruin it! It's my daughter's birthday!" I said all at once.

"But you didn't imprint?" asked Quil. I could of shot him.

"No but, I don't have to I'm so in love with Anna it hurts." I sneered.

"She's just another Bella but, this Bella chose you! Does she even know?!" Paul screamed. I lunged at him throwing fist left and right till Sam and Embry got me off.

"She's not a Bella. The love I had for Bella doesn't compare to the love I have for Anna! Imprint or not I will never let her go! And no she doesn't know but that's in my past!" I shouted almost in tears so angry.

"What happens when your kids phase or you meet your imprint?" Sam asked.

"Phase? Imprint? What are you guys talking about?" Anna asked from behind me. I froze. This is the shit that happens when these asses are in my life!

"Where's Ashlyn?" I asked.

"At Ellie's. Everyone's ready. Now what were you talking about?" She answered.

"I'll tell you everything tonight but, now I need to go change" I said. I quickly kissed her on the head and ran upstairs.

**Anna POV**

What the fuck is going on?

"So who are you guys?" I asked the huge dudes who looked to be related to my hubby.

"The pack" the one that would be Paul said. Sam smacked him upside the head. Now I get it!

"Oh Jacob's friends from Forks. Would you guys like to accompany us on Ashlyn's birthday at the zoo? You could take one of Jake's old hummer's. He doesn't use the red one anymore." I said.

"Wait Jacob has how many cars?" Embry asked truly curios.

"Um right now he's driving a 2012 Nissan Frontier and the Continental V8 Bentley but, he has an old hummer and Porsche from last year and I drive a silver S550 Mercedes Benz." I said sweetly. They all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Where does Jacob get all this money?!" Seth asked loudly. Jacob came down sexy as ever and answered Seth,

"Easy, I went to college, graduated, opened a garage and turned it into a franchise. All with the help of my sexy lady." Jake said the picked me up to kiss him. Jake threw them the keys to the hummer.

"One time thing!" He yelled then put me in his truck.

**Jacob POV**

We were now at the Zoo with preggo Ellie, Chandler, Amanda, Robin, and the pack. I was holding Ashlyn and holding Anna's hand when Ashlyn pointed to our locked hands screamed

"Daddy! No! Mommy!" I was floored! She was so smart! Those were her first words!

"Yeah baby I'm daddy!" I said softly she giggles and said "daddy" again. Anna was crying now. We sang cut the cake and on the way home Anna told me to pull over. She opened the door and pucked chunks. When she got up she said

"Guys this a good time to tell you were having twins huh?!" I just laughed and hugged her. I was going to be a daddy again to twins!

**A few days later**

The pack had to leave soon so I was going to lunch with them.

"Jake I know you have a great life here and all but, you need to come back to Forks. Anna needs to know and your kids need us to guide them" I knew he was right.

"Are the Cullens still there?" I asked hoping not.

"Yeah but, they don't participate in the town" Seth answered. Alright I'll talk to her tonight. On the way home Anna called me saying Ellie was in labor and she dropping Ashlyn at the sitter. When I got to the hospital I knew all hell had broke lose.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY DRUGS! IF THIS IS WHERE SEX GETS YOU I'M SORRY CHANDLER YOU'RE GOOD IN BED BUT- AHHHHH! SHITFUCKBICTHASSMOTHER!" Ellie was just screaming away. When I walked in Ellie was on all fours with Chandler holding her hand and Anna rubbing her back. In the end they ended up getting 2 instead of one. Tamara Lee was what they were expecting but, they got little Jonah Mitchell too.

**Later that day**

Anna and I were eating breakfast in bed after a crazy night. I decided to talk to her then.

"Hey um baby, I was thinking we should move to Forks.." I stammered trailing off.

"So you saw you pack and you want to go back huh? Well I think that's great we can go when I'm six months that gives us enough time right?" She asked getting excited.

"No but, honey there is a reason I want to go back and left.." I answered getting nervous

"What is it?"

"I'm a shape shifter I can turn into a wolf. I haven't done it since Ashlyn was born but, there is a large chance our kids will phase." I said fast like ripping off a band-aid. Her face was blank.

"So you mean all that time we were dating and those 4 months we were married you would turn into a wolf when I'm not around and now our kids might!" she shrieked in horror.

"Yes and that's why we need to go live on La Push with other shape shifters." I said carefully. She looked at me with blazing eyes.

"I got 2 things to say. One, why the hell didn't you tell me earlier and two, Jacob Black I want to see you turn in to this wolf NOW!" she screeched.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't see it as a problem till I remembered the kids and I will show you but, it will stop my aging process for about 5 months." She looked even more horrified.

"So you mean I've been getting old and you stay fucking the same age you meat head! FUCK YOU!" she screamed, got out of bed and went somewhere. I laid my head back and sighed, well shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob POV**

**5 months later**

I was packing the last of Anna's clothes for the move to Forks. Most of the stuff for the new house will be new due to my wife's insists. Ashlyn could now walk and talk and she's learning to use the potty. Anna was 6 months and BIG. The two little boys were driving her crazy and I feel terrible. It took 3 months to get over the whole wolf thing and that's after a shopping spree and a trip to Paris.

"My two favorite girls we need to get a move on or we're going to miss our flight!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Hold your god damn horses" I heard Anna grumble

"God dam horsies!" Ashlyn said clapping. I shook my head and laughed.

"Ashlyn Sarah Black do not say that!" Anna scolded. Hypocrite. Anna came out wearing one of my Penn state sweaters jeans and uggs. She still look more perfect them I could imagine. We were about to get in the cab when Amanda, Ellie and their babies were in front of us. Ashlyn was the first to talk,

"By baby Tamara and bye twin Jonah." She then hugged Robin "Bye big sissy Robin". It was the cutest thing we ever seen. Anna was next

"Amanda you take care of my god daughter and Ellie my niece and nephew better remember me when I come to visit." She said tears trickling down her face.

"We promise!" Amanda and Ellie said in union and hugged Anna. I said my good byes to my best friend Amanda who almost made me cry and of course Chandler.

**The next day**

We finally made it to forks where we were greeted by the entire La push. Everyone was touching Anna's belly which I knew she hated and passing Ashlyn around like a toy which she also very much hated. Or house was bigger than every La push house and it was kind of on the out skirts of La push. When we finally settled in we got hungry.

"I'll go to the grocery store baby. Be back in an hour" Anna said putting her shoes on.

"Okay but keep your phone close and call me if the slightest thing happens" I told her.

"Okay dad" she said sarcastically while picking up Ashlyn. "Oh and clean out that fridge babe!"

**Anna POV**

I was at the grocery store with Ashlyn in the cart when I hit another cart by accident. The women who had was in ownership of the cart swung around. She was beautiful. Long mahogany brown hair and golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry! The more pregnant I get the worse I am" I said nicely using my charm.

"It's no problem. My name is Bella Cullen nice to meet you." The nice lady replied. Cullen? Where have I heard that before?

"I'm Anastasia Black but call me Anna" she smiled but, looked confused.

"Black? Are you related to Jacob Black by any chance?" She asked.

"Um yes I'm his wife and this is his daughter Ashlyn Sarah Black and these are his babies" I said rubbing my belly.

"Wow. Jake's got himself a tribe huh." She laughed. I was taken back a little.

"How do you know my husband?"

"Oh me and Jake were friends way back when. Hey my family would love to have you guys over. How about you come now and Jake can meet us?" She asked. I was hesitant she claimed to know Jake but, me being pregnant and with Ashlyn, I don't know. But I do remember the phone call. Fine.

"Okay Bella sure I'll go."

I texted Jake the address and he was on his way. When we pulled up I was surprised. This placed rivaled our place. Bella grabbed Ashlyn while I slid my way out if the car. We were greeted by 8 similarly beautiful Cullens at the door.

"Bella who do we have here?" The mother figure of the group asked when we were in a seated.

"Everyone this is Jacob Black's wife Anna and their daughter Ashlyn Sarah." Bella said introducing us. Everyone seemed surprised. Was Jacob having a family so crazy? That's when Jacob burst through the door looking pissed.

"Bella what are you doing bringing my family back here!" He said getting in her face. The guy with the crazy yet nice hair stood between them.

"Jake! That's no way to treat someone!" I said scolding him. How dare he do that to a woman at that? That's not my Jake.

"Anna the Cullens are vampires! And they know I wouldn't want my family around them." He snarled. He was shacking so I put a hand on him. He calmed down fast.

"Jacob I like the Cullen family and so does Ashlyn" I said nicely as she was playing with the big dude and the blonde girl. Though I don't think the boys liked the atmosphere because they were kicking like crazy. Wolf gene is defiantly in them. A girl about 17 came up to Jake looking just as mad. But when she looked him in the eyes they both dazed out. What just fucking happened!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anna POV**

Jacob and the girl I learned was Renesmee stared at each other dazed for a minute and out of nowhere both they were both screaming in pure agony. Renesmee's parents were at her side in less then a second and I was by Jake as fast as possible.

"My heart! It's breaking!" Renesmee kept yelling. I knelt next to Jake and put one hand or his heart and another was stroking his head. Ashlyn kept screaming for her daddy. Why wasn't anyone helping her!

"Esme please take Ashlyn out of the room. Please!" I cried. Esme picked Ashlyn up and swiftly took her upstairs. They were still yelling but it was slowing down.

"Carlisle what's happening! What's wrong?!" Edward sneered holding his daughter. I wasn't paying attention to them I was just whispering in Jacob's ear.

"Baby you're going to be okay. Do it for me honey. Think of me and our boys and Ashlyn. Please Jake!" and like that both of their screams stopped. Jacob looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I know what happened" he whispered "I my wolf imprinted on Renes- whatever her name is but, it was cancelled out because my human self imprinted on you. So what happened is the wolfs imprint heart broke because it wasn't able to love. My imprinting heart broke." He mumbled almost to himself. He then took me by the hand, got Ashlyn and pulled us into he's truck.

We were driving home when I asked,

"So you imprinted on her?" I asked. He then started shaking violently

"This is what happens when you come to this god damn mother fucking town! These fucking Cullens and there fucking demon spawn doing shit like this to my family!" He screamed. I was going to tell him about cursing in front of Ashlyn put I decided against it. He quickly pulled over the truck and got out. The wolf in him is taking over. He always told me if he lost control to get a away from him as fast as possible no matter what the situation so I quickly closed the driver's door and locked the car. I moved into the driver's seat and right before I was going to pull out I looked him in the eye. He was just about to phase, his eyes were changing put in that split second I saw him. I saw the tears in his eyes. Jacob wasn't phasing out of anger but, anguish. He was crying for me, for our children, for his wolfs imprint, and for himself. Jacob was so much more than a smart ass cocky hot head. He had depth; behind every sarcastic joke and eye roll he had baggage.

I had put Ashlyn to bed and took a bath. I was reading a book when Jacob walked in. He was in ripped jean shorts and sneakers. He was all wet from the rain and for a moment I saw the old Jacob in the pictures the pack would show me. He looked lost and confused. I got up and before I could take a step I was in his arms. His hot lips crashed into mine and he laid me back on the bed. That night we made the most passionate love of our relationship. Jacob showed me how much he loved me and I showed him how much I wanted him.

**Jacob POV**

We were lying in bed silently, in tangled in sheets.

"Jake are you okay?" Anna whispered. I looked down at her. Her eyes were wide with concern and curiosity. I rolled my eyes,

"No Anna I going to start cutting myself and smoking in the garage." I said sarcastically. She smacked my chest and I laughed

"Jacob I'm serious! I worry!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again. My wife, always the drama queen. I rolled over so I was hovering over her, supported by my arms. I saw her eyes scan down my body and I put on a knowing smirk. She blushed a little. She was such a cutie and I was positive she knew.

"Anastasia Everstone Black, I am perfectly fine and unconditionally in love with you. But I don't know about the whole lets be friends with the blood sucker thing." I said glaring at her. She tried to glare but, yawned in the end. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her so my hands were on her belly.

"Sleep Baby" I whispered kissing her head.

**Later that night**

It was 3am and I was being woken up by a panicked Anna. Last time this happened we were out of pop tarts.

"Jacob. Jake someone is downstairs!" she whispered shaking me. I groaned, rolled over and opened one eye. That's when I heard a vase fall. I jumped up and told her to call and see who was supposed to be patrolling while I started down stairs.

I was on the last stairs when I heard Anna.

"I don't care what time of fucking night it is Sam Uley! Your pack should be protecting meaning no one should be in my home!" I rolled my eyes, poor Sam. I quickly turned on the lights to see Renesmee standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here Renesmee?!" I yelled. Anna paddled down the stairs at my comment still on the phone.

"Oh hi Ness how are you?" She asked sweetly then went back to the phone "No no no Sam I have a half vampire in my house and your dogs didn't pick it up. Don't be a fucking idiot!" she yelled the shut her phone. Renesmee looked at her shocked and I just smirked.

"Don't be to shocked um, Ness. My wife's a firecracker" I said with a laugh. Anna scowled at my side.

"Not to be rude but, may I ask why you're here?" Anna asked.

"Well Jacob you might not have feelings for me but I have very strong ones for you. And as your imprint I think it's only right we be together." Renesmee said confidently. I did not see that coming but, Anna did because before I knew it I was holding her back.

"You come into my house and disrespect me right to my face. I'm positive Bella raised you better than that! Get the fuck out of my house and stay away from my family you freak of fucking nature!" Anna shouted. Even I was shocked but, Renesmee a simple no. So Anna took out her phone and called Bella to come get her "spawn".

**3 MONTHS LATER**

I was at a business meaning in Seattle for a new shop. Things were good. Ashlyn and Anna were at the Cullens house. Anna still doesn't like Ness much but, got over it because me and Ness became very close. Anna loves the Cullens more than the pack which isn't surprising. Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were her favorites so those 3 were always around. Anna should be having the babies in a week but, I hate to say she's even more miserable. She barley walks due to how swollen he feet are and they kick her so hard she cries. They were some big boys.

I was in the middle of presenting when I got the call.

**Anna POV**

I was sitting on the Cullens couch while Rosalie rubbed my feet and Ashlyn played with Jasper. Rosalie has a crazy soft spot for me and I love her, she like my Forks Ellie. Speaking of Ellie her and Chandler and the babies are moving to North Cali so there only a 3 our drive away.

"Um Anna you just peed on me" Rose said disgusted. Shit my water broke.

"Um Rose my water just broke." All of a sudden the entire family was there.

"I'll stay with Ashlyn." Said Esme

"I'll call Jake" said Ness.

"I'll call your friends from Pennsylvania" Said Alice

"Me and Rose will drive you" said Jazz. These people were fast! Before I knew it I was Jasper was picking me up and outing my in is car. We were on the way and the contraction hurt like a bitch. We finally made it to the hospital.

"Oh mother of god this has to be the worst pain ever!" I screamed and Rose and Jasper snorted. Stupid vampire transformation. I pulled out my phone and called Jake. I was already 9 and a half centimeters!

"_Hello Anna? Are you Okay baby girl?"_ he asked panicked.

"Jacob are you on your- AHHHH SHIT!" I screamed contraction.

"_Honey I'm stuck in traffic there was an accident but, I'll make it I promise._" He said surely. I started to cry,

"Jacob Black if you don't make it I'll kill you meat head, I WILL!" I screamed.

"_Don't cry baby, I'll run if I have to. I won't miss it" _He exclaimed and the line went dead. It was now time to push and Jacob wasn't here and I refused to push.

"Anna please push, you need too" Jasper pleaded trying to reason. I was going to reply when Jake burst in the room.

"I'M HERE! Let's push!" He screamed taking my hand. Jasper left the room and Rose had my other hand. I pushed for 2 hours and finally my wolf babies were here. William Jacob was the bigger one who was Jacobs exact baby twin! He was Jacob's clone and he was so perfect. Then came slightly smaller Noah Fedor who had the looks from god knows where. He had curly sandy brown hair with his father's skin and his sister's freckles but with grey eyes! They were 9 and 8 pounds. My baby boys were perfect. Everything was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob POV**

Today was Ashlyn's birthday and we were having an outdoor party. The firsts to arrive were the Cullen's of course. Anna coughs and they come a running. They helped set up and Esme kept our twins busy. Our boys were twins but, nothing alike. William was my little man no matter how tired hungry or dirty he was, if he saw me he would smile. Noah on the other hand liked the ladies. He would smile or roll over just to get an "awe" out of them. Ashlyn was so beautiful just like her mother. Her hair is pin straight and still the same chocolate brown. And her freckles darkened a little but, nothing crazy. Ashlyn was in a dark blue dress with sparkles all over and black flats. Anna came down is a lavender sun dress with white wedges and her hair was to the middle of her back and curled at the end. Ellie, Chandler, Tamara, Jonah, Amanda, Robin, and Amanda's boyfriend and new baby arrived next. Yes, Amanda got knocked up by here tatted up crack head of a boyfriend. The baby girls name was Una Marie. Yes, Una! It's insane. I have no idea what happened to Amanda. After that Billy, My sisters, Sam, Emily, Seth and his date Nessie came. Yup Nessie was now dating Seth. Just to get this right she was with Seth to try and get at me. Because she would only be cute and kiss with him if I was around or with Anna.

We were having a great time when the first burst of drama broke out. It was Ellie and Rosalie. I was simply talking to Rachel when I heard the conversation.

"So Ellie I saw Anna's wedding pictures and your hair color was much nicer. What happened to it?" Rosalie asked not noticing that she was being slightly rude.

"I like this color it make me more me. More unique and not fake" Ellie said looking at Rosalie's boobs. Oh shit.

"Nothing about me is fake Elana! It's not my fault you can't pull yourself together to look this good mama jeans!" Rosalie hissed. By this time everyone was silent and Anna was standing there with wide eyes just looking between Ellie and Rose.

"I have mama jeans because I'm a mama! Where are your kids?!" Ellie hissed back. She must have known Rose wanted but, couldn't have kids. Rosalie lunged at her but, Emmett caught her around her waist and pulled her away thrashing. Ellie looked shocked but, smiled victoriously. Anna was first to get in her face,

"How fucking dare you! I told you that and you shoved it in her face! Don't ever fucking do that to one of my other friends." Anna said with a menacing growl and stormed away.

After about 15 minutes of calm, someone decided they like drama. Amanda's crack head boyfriend was flirting with ESME while she was holding Noah.

"You look way too hot to be called granny. How about I show you who is daddy?" He asked with a wink. Esme's eyes went wide when she heard and Carlisle was holding the wood fence effectively breaking it.

"Come on hot momma. You me back room" He said touching Esme's face. Carlisle charged over took crack head by the shoulders and pinned him against the side of the house. He looked very scary and menacing.

"If you ever touch my wife again I will rip you to shreds! Learn some respect you pathetic kid" He hissed in the kids face. Everyone was surprised but, not so surprised at the same time. About hour later while I saw talking to Anna my sister Rebecca stumbled in drunk as fuck.

"Jacob where the hell is dem kidies of yours! I swear I don't think they're your kiddies. That tramp of yours probably had been all around La pu-" but she didn't finish because Anna slapped her straight across the face. Rebecca stumbled backwards.

"Don't dare come in my house and come around my kids drunk! And Jake is only the second man I ever slept with and he was the last! How dare you, leave now please" Anna spoke almost to calm it was scary. Can any more drama happen in one day! Well the answer is yes. I was at the grill with Seth when he started bragging about Ness.

"Yeah, Ness is great and so polite. She never curses and she loves outdoors. And she never ever yells!" He exclaimed like those things were attractive. I love that Anna's bad mouth rivals mine and she only yells to hold her own. That's when Ness came over and just started making out with Seth in front of me! A kiss is fine but, she was moving his hand to grope her and at the moment I felt bad for Bella and Edward who looked mortified.

"Would you guys mind? You're being very inappropriate." I said calmly. Ness pulled away from Seth and smiled.

"Why Jake? Does it make you upset?" she asked trying to be seductive.

"No but, there are children around and your family for god's sake" I said throwing my hands up.

"Your jealous Jacob admit it! Your wife doesn't put out does she?" she asked with a smirk. I smirked back,

"Only every night and sometimes more" I said cocky. I heard Emmett and Sam clap and whistle. That's when Anna took my hand to take me inside. She tried to pull me in but, she was so tiny so I just chuckled and followed her.

"What the hell was that about Jake? That shits personal" She asked

"She asked, she was tormenting me baby" I whined pushing out my bottom lip.

"I don't give a shit Jake! If you weren't jealous you wouldn't care. What is it Jake, do you have feelings for her. Why Jake huh huh!" She said jabbing my cheats. I could tell she was pissed but, I found humor in it and started laughing.

"You know what fuck this!" She yelled throwing her hands. I caught her wrist and pulled her to my chest still laughing.

"Baby I don't like or love Ness in anyway inappropriate. Your my one and only" I looked her in her eyes gave her the sweetest kiss possible and said

"Koo cloak lay" which meant stay with me forever in Quileute tribe language. She smiled and whispered

"Forever and always". And for that moment we just held each other in bliss. That's in till Robin (Amanda's daughter) came running down the stairs with her hands over her eyes. Anna, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and Alice ran upstairs where Robin came from with us husbands not far behind. When we made it to Ashlyn's room and Anna swung the door open. That's when we saw Amanda and her crack head on my daughter's bed in a very graphic position. And before we knew it each husband was holding back their wife as the wife's went crazy.

"That's my fucking daughter's bed!" Anna yelled thrashing so hard she hit me a few times.

"Do you have no respect?!" Esme screamed being dragged out of the room.

"I bought that bed!" Alice screeched being thrown over Jasper's shoulder.

"I'll kick that skanks ass!" Rosalie yelled getting dragged out by her legs.

"In a little girl's bed! Haven't you been knocked up enough?!" Bella screamed clawing at Edward to let her go. After that the party was fairly calm nothing too crazy. Ashlyn got her butterfly cake but, ended up sneezing all over it when she was supposed to blow the candles. So most just ate ice-cream. It was about 5 and the kids were on the play set when Alice piped up.

"We should all go to the club!" she squealed. I haven't been to a club since a little before our 2 dating anniversary.

"Yeah! Jake and I, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Seth and Renesmee!" Anna screeched.

"Carlisle and I will watch the babies." Esme said. Guess were going out tonight. I was kind of excited. From what I remember drunken Anna is a very horny Anna. This will be a good night.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****__Warning some mild lemons. Well it's more like someone hearing a lemon. So no description__or explicit details. Well it's barely anything but just a heads up*_

**Jacob POV**

It was now 11:30 and I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Anna. I was in and dark blue button down suit shirt with black slacks and nice black shoes. I had my Rolex on along with my wedding ring. When I looked up I saw the sexiest thing ever. Anna was in a black dress that was tight at the bottom and hanging on top and there was no back. Her breasts looked amazing and she had on black Mary Jane stilettos. Her hair was parted in the middle and pin straight. Her makeup was dark and kind or mysterious. I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear,

"I want you right now, your body is turning me in some crazy ways" I rubbed myself against her and she let out the most orgasmic moan. Before I could do anything Emmett honked the horn. I took her hand and said,

"Later my love" which made her shiver. We got in the car and everyone looked great. Rosalie really turned up her slut meter. When we got to the bar I started out with a beer and Anna a cherry martini. Ness and Seth then challenged us to a vodka shot contest and how could we say no! We won taking 5 shots in a minute. Suddenly I was feeling pretty lose. Anna took my hand and led us the dance floor. Our dance started out pretty normal but Anna decided to turn up the heat. She pushed her ass up against all the right places. And right when I was about to push up against her she moved to go get a long island ice tea. I took 2 green apple shots and ended up dancing with Alice in a friendly way though. I found Anna taking a tequila shot like a champ and dancing with Emmett. It was the funniest thing ever well maybe not ever but, when you're drunk everyone was funny as fuck. They were doing the "I don't want to be a chicken I don't want to be a duck" thing. All of a sudden someone pushed me against the wall and started grinding on me. It was nasty and sweaty.

"Oh Jackie! I want you and only you!" the girl slurred. I immediately knew it was Ness.

"Ness I'm in love with my wife" I blurted out pushing her off me. I found Anna and she was very drunk. But, I couldn't say anything because before I knew it I was against a wall again but, this time it was Anna and this time her every move made me moan. It reminded me when we would go clubbing in collage..

_Flashback_

_We had been dating for 4 months and Ellie insisted we all went out dancing. When me and Chandler went to pick up the girls Anna was dressed in a very short grey skirt and a white blouse and white and gray strappy pumps. We made it to the club and in less than 2 hours I found out how much I loved drunk Anna. She was pretty messed up when she took me out to my truck and well, we had the best sex ever. She was an animal, screaming and shouting my name. Once we were done we went back inside to dance and she still wasn't done. I had sex so much that night I slept through an entire weekend._

_End of flashback_

And know here we are 7 and a half years later with 3 kids and she still has the same effect on me. I quickly put my hands on her waist and grinded myself on her sexy ass. I let out a loud groan and she squealed. I put my hand under her dress and she let out the loudest moan of pure passion. Finally I had enough of this torcher and picked her up. I walked in to the bathroom, locked the door, and put her on the sink, pushed her skirt up and pulled her underwear down. Let's just say I went to work.

**Rosalie POV**

I was looking for Anna around the club when I heard the most disgusting thing ever,

"Oh god Jake, YES! Baby YES!" Anna screamed from the bathroom. Oh my god this is gross! I heard a thrust and Jacob let out the most passionate moan. Fuck vampire hearing. Fuck fuck fuck!

"Harder Please Harder!" Anna yelled. Emmett thought this was hilarious of course.

"Yeah Jacob give it her HARD! Club style!" Emmett yelled. He must have been born drunk.

"Jesus Fucking CHRIST! Even after 3 kids baby your still so-" thank god Jake's comment was cut off by his moan. I wished I could cry because this shit was horrible. Finally after 15 more minutes they were out and we could leave. Never again will this happen, never!

**Jacob POV**

We were now in the van and I was fairly sober but, Anna was still wasted and still horny. She kept rubbing my thigh and licking my ear.

"So Anna, have fun in the bathroom?" Ness asked also pretty sober. Seth was still drinking his beer so he was pretty bad. Anna giggled and nodded. Turning her attention back on me she said,

"Jake I want you so bad baby" she said this while grabbing my um self. I was getting pretty antsy myself. She looked so damn innocent but crazy sexy.

"Emmett hurry up!" I breathed out trying not to lose control. Emmett just laughed,

"Wolf boy wants round two huh?" Emmett said. I scowled but in my head I was saying "God Yes!" We finally got home and I basically had to carry Anna inside. I was taking her upstairs when she whispered,

"I want to have you on the living room floor with the fire place lit" The thought was actually good. I agreed and she told me to set up while she got ready. I set up everything to be very romantic and when I heard Anna clear her throat. I was absolutely dazzled by her beauty. She was in a see through purple baby doll, all her makeup was washed off and her hair was in a bun. She made her way down the stairs and she looked sobered up. She walked up to me a kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was still dazzled and she was blushing because I was just staring. How did I find someone this perfect? She was too good for me. She is an amazing mother to our children, friend to our friends, and wife and lover to me.

"Jacob I want you to make love to me please" She pleaded un buttoning my shirt. I didn't waste any time cherishing my wife and showing her how much I loved her, her body, and her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNA POV**

I woke up on the on top of a blanket on the living room floor with a pounding head ache. Then the memories came flooding back. The bathroom. Oh my god! I'm a mother of 3! I can't do things like that! But, then I remembered what happened when I got home. The way Jacob cherished every part of my body with pure adoration. I might seem like a bad mouth, confidant, rich girl but, for some reason Jacob can erase all of that and make me melt. I jumped up wrapping the sheet around me wondering where the hell Jacob was.

"Well if it isn't my wife, drunken beauty" Jacob said coming down the stairs in only basketball shorts and a toothbrush in his hand. I was 26 and Jacob 27 and I was surprised how hot we still were. I mean we were still young but, with 3 kids people still thought we were collage kids. He ran upstairs and came back with a shirt and sneakers on and my robe in his hand.

"I'm going to pick-up my sperm and your eggs then I have to go into the office at 4" Jake said kissing me quickly then running out of the house. It was only 10 in the morning so I decided to make some breakfast for us. I put my robe on and went to the kitchen. I decided to make Jake's favorite – bacon sausage omelet with Swiss cheese. I made 2 then whipped up some French toast as a side for us and Ashlyn's breakfast. I put everything on the table then made bottles for the boys and put Cheerios in a little bowls for them. Right on queue Jake walked in with a boy in each arm and Ashlyn trailing behind.

"Something smells awesome! Oh hell yes! I love your omelets!" Jacob yelled putting the boys in their highchairs. I picked up Ashlyn, put her in her booster and gave her, her cut up French toast. I sat down in between Noah and Ashlyn and Jake was in between Noah and William.

"So my babies, how was granny Esme's house?" I asked the kids.

"Granny let us play play-doh then Granny read me some books for night!" Ashlyn yelled shoving toast in her mouth

"Yeah and dada we play toys!" William said taking the bottle out of his mouth.

"And truck!" Noah added. Jake smiled and nodded at his boys but, went back to stuffing his face. Breakfast was good and after I cleaned up while Jake played with the kids. I was loading the dishwasher when I looked outside. Jacob was lying on his stomach with a doll in his hand with Ashlyn in front of him in the same position playing dolls. The boys on the other hand were just climbing all over his massive back. They were so cute. I loved watching Jake with our kids because they were always genuinely happy together. The kids in joyed Jacob's playfulness and Jake just loved his kids.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind me. I spun around to see Nessie standing there.

"Hey Ness, what's up?" I asked drying my hands off. She didn't answer. She was too busy staring out the window with a longing look on her face. I've come to terms with Renesmee wanting Jake and I always see her trying to flirt but, I also see Jake rejecting her every time.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what Jake was doing today" she said with a smirk. Ness usually came over when I had to run errands and Jake was alone with the kids. She liked playing house with my family.

"Actually I just about to go join them outside, were trying to have some family time before Jacob goes back into the office" I replied

"Okay I'll join!" She said too cheerfully and walked into the back yard. I let out a frustrated sigh but, went upstairs to take a quick shower to change. When I made it to the backyard, Ness was playing with chalk with Ashlyn and Jacob was running around with the boys. I quickly ran up behind William, picked him, through him under my arm and ran. He was giggling like crazy with his silky black hair that ran to his shoulders flopping around. We decided not to cut either of the boy's hair since Jacob had long hair when he was little. Noah's hair was more of a sandy brown, almost blonde and very curly like mine when I was little; it was also to his shoulders.

"Mommy mommy put me down!" William yelled and giggled at the same time.

"No you're my prisoner!" I yelled picking him up over my head.

"I'll save you Will!" Ashlyn yelled leaving Ness with the chalk and running over. We basically had a family wrestling match while Ness just sat there and watched. I felt bad for her but, she did this to herself. She could start her life with Seth or someone else but, she chose to stay and "wait" for Jacob.

It was now 3:30pm and the kids were tired and hungry and Jake had to get to work so I was left alone with some grumpy whiney kids. So I called Auntie Rose who was there in 5 minutes with Emmett. The Cullens were now allowed on La push since Jacob modified the treaty. Jake was in the running for chief of council so he had the power to do that.

"Need some help with the kids Anna?" Rose said walking in.

"Oh thank god you're here!" I yelled trying to get Noah in his highchair but he kept kicking and Ashlyn and William were on the floor at my feet crying. Rose got Ashlyn and Emmett got William. Once I got them in the highchair I whipped up some PB&J and cut it into tiny squares for Ashlyn then blended some cereal, milk, and bananas for Noah and William. We were done feeding them and laid them down in the living room with bottles for the boys and a sippy for Ashlyn, put on some TV and they were knocked in seconds. That's when me and Rose got to cleaning while Emmett tormented me.

"Did you clean the bathroom yet human-a? Because I know you like it dirty" he said from the counter he was sitting on. He called me human-a because it was a mix of human and Anna. He found it hilarious. I was wiping the table and highchairs when he said

"Shouldn't you scrub it HARDER?" That's when I snapped.

"You listen here you fat head. My kids are going to wake up in exactly 15 minutes and I have to finish cleaning their rooms. I have almost no time left even with your wife helping me so either help or shut up!" I whispered menacing pointing my finger at him. He actually looked shocked for a second but, quickly composed himself running upstairs to clean the rooms.

I finished cleaning every room with 5 minutes to spare so I quickly ran down to get a sandwich but, when I got down stairs Rose was already putting a turkey sandwich on the table. I loved the woman so much.

"You are a saint Rose. I don't know what I would do without you" I cried sitting to eat. I had barely half a half of a sandwich when Quil and Embry burst through the door effectively waking up my kids.

"You stupid mutts! What the hell!" Rose said stalking over to them. Emmett quickly got her and they left off the balcony door. I got out of the chair and went to pick up William who was crying the loudest.

"May I ask what you guys want?" I asked not even slightly amused. Don't get me wrong Quil and Embry were great company but, waking up my babies isn't a way to amuse me.

"We were hungry" Quil said a little smug. Now the La Push wolfs were always welcomed to every home in La Push since they were such great protectors and what not. I usually welcome who ever needed something but, today I was in no mood.

"Go to the game room, watch some TV and I'll see what I can do" I said through clenched teeth. I felt like crying I was so helpless. I was hungry but, now I have them on my shoulders. So I put Willy and Noah in their play pen and gave Ashlyn a coloring book. I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

"_Hello?" _he answered

"Jake when are you coming home" I said breaking down

"_Um in an hour or two. Why are you okay?"_ he asked getting panicked.

"Yeah I just miss you." I lied, tears trickling down my face.

"_Anna baby, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Please baby. Is it the kids? Are you hurt?"_ He asked even more panicked. I was really crying now. I went on to tell him about my day and how over whelmed I was.

"_Alright baby listen, I'm leaving now and bringing dinner. Tell Quil and Embry to take care of the kids and you go run a bath for us" He said calmly._

"Okay" I hiccupped. I did what he told me to and got in the bath. Two minutes later Jake was getting in behind.

"I'm so sorry your overwhelmed baby" he said massaging my neck and washing my hair. I started to cry again.

"I could do it I just can't have so many people in and out if they're not helping. I can't take care of everyone" I whispered.

"Shh, let me take care of you now." He said washing my body and like that he took care of me. He washed me and dried me and gave me dinner. Then he went to feed and put the kids to bed while I read. And when my eyes got heavy he pulled my on to his chest and whispered

"Sleep now baby, I'll take care of you, always". And like that Jacob saved me again. He was my savior, my husband gave me a life to live. I loved this man more than my own life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anna POV**

I woke up realizing today was Ashlyn's first day of preschool! My baby girl Ashlyn Sarah Black was going to school. I shook Jacob awake.

"What what is it" Jacob grumbled. Jacob had a meeting today and wouldn't be able to drop Ashlyn off with me but, he was going to pick her up at 2.

"Jake our first born is going to school!" I squealed very excited. Jake opened on eye and chuckled grabbing me to lay with him.

"I know. You know Ashlyn is almost 3 and the boys are turning one next month. Maybe it's time for another." He said, eyes still closed. I know I wanted more kids but, was it too soon? If Jake was ready then I was.

"After the boys birthday we will try" I said turning and kissing him on the lips. I then jumped out of bed, took a shower and put on blue wedges, a jean skirt, and a blue blouse. I was putting my hair in a ponytail when Jake walked up behind me in a business suit. He looked so god damn sexy. He let out a laugh and turned me around to face me,

"I love a man in a suit" I said with a smirk. Jacob put on a cheesy grin and said,

"I just love you". I smiled gave him a kiss and pulled away. I walked across the hall to Ashlyn's room who was watching TV.

"Mama I go school today?" She asked with her pacifier in her mouth in pick PJ's. I walked to her closet which me and Alice stocked to the max making Jacob almost cry over how much we spent. I picked a white dress with navy blue stripes at the skirt and paired it with a jean jacket, navy blue mary jane flats, and a white head band. I sent her down stairs so Jake could get her breakfast and dressed the twins. I carried them down stairs right when Jake was leaving for work.

"Mama daddy said I look pretty!" Ashlyn squealed and Jacob smiled. I gave the boys breakfast.

"It's because you do my baby girl" I said kissing her head. Jacob headed out and I started carrying the kids to the garage to get them strapped in. When I finally got them all strapped I got in to the car and clicked the button to open the garage. I was just about to pull out when I see two cars in our drive way. It was Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and Alice in one and Bella, Rose, and Emmett in the other. I got out with an awkward smile on my face.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We want to see Ashlyn on her first day" Esme said out the window. I just shook my head and got back in the car. We drove down to Ashlyn's school and I got her out while Bella stayed with the boys in the car. We made it to the class room and we must of looked crazy because there was 6 perfect people walking behind us that looked nothing like us. I put Ashlyn down she ran right back in my arms.

"Mama I no go. I want to stay with Willy and Noah!" she cried. I picked her up hating to see her cry. I was about to turn around and leave but, Esme stopped me.

"Anna she has to go." That's when Ashlyn really started to ball.

"No Granny I don't want to go!" Ashlyn wailed making a scene. We all explained that she had to and after a while she stopped crying. She was passed around to everyone and every time someone would get her she would whisper,

"Bye, I loves you" and kiss them on the cheek. She really loved every single Cullen with a passion. When she made it to me she said,

"Mama I love you. Tell dada and my brothers I love them." I kissed her and she ran in. I stayed at the door for a while looking at her play till finally Rose and Jazz pulled me away.

It was only 9am and the Cullen went home so it was just me and my boys.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked. They looked confused at first but then William yelled,

"Park!" but, then Noah shouted,

"I want Dada!"

"Okay we'll go to the park and then we'll see Daddy." I said to them. They nodded their heads holding their stuffed wolfs in their hands. We went to the park and we played till 10:30 and these boys were defiantly Jake's kids. Every time I would try and play pretend with them they would just roll their eyes. Then we had lunch till 11:15. I put the boys in the car and drove over to Jacob's Garage. When we made it there I put the boys in their stroller and took the private elevator to his office. I told his secretary to not tell him I was here and I snuck in. When I walked in I saw the thing I feared most. Renesmee was straddling Jake's lap with her lips attacking his.

"What the fuck!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. Jacob face looked like he'd seen a ghost and Ness had a smirk on her face. Jake jumped up

"Anna you know I would never-" but, I wasn't listening. I turned the stroller around and ran,

"Anna! Anna stop! Let me Explain!" Jake said running out of he's office. Thankfully the elevator doors closed and I was able to get away before he could follow me. I pulled out my phone and started to make calls. First to Ellie to tell her I was coming for a visit. Then to the airline companies. Then to Ashlyn's school to tell them I was only to pick her up. I ran home and stuffed everything in a suitcase. I was a mess, tears were streaming down my face in till I threw up. I was heading out the door but, Jacob was standing there.

"Jacob get out of my way!" I screamed.

"Anna please just-" but I cut him off.

"I knew this would happen! She's your fucking imprint! I always pushed it to the side though! Because you made me believe I was your one and only! I was a fucking idiot. I'm taking the kids and going to Ellie's for a while. I'll talk when I'm ready" I yelled still crying like crazy. This is my fault, I could have done something different but, I didn't.

"You can't just take my kids Anna!" Jake yelled.

"Why Jake?! SO I CAN LEAVE THEM HERE SO YOU AND NESS CAN PLAY HOUSE! LIKE YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT HERE! I'm there mom Jake! Only me!" I said pushing my hair out of my face and pushing passed him.

"Anna wait please." He said crying now holding my wrist.

"Give me time Jake, I'll come back" I whispered looking at the ground still crying. I got in the car and drove away, only looking at Jacob's crying face once. On the way to pick up Ashlyn I stopped twice and broke down. It hurt so bad.

**I KNOW ! I'm Sorry, but don't worry too much Guys! It will get better soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jacob POV**

I watched her drive away. The love of my life thinks I cheated on her. This has to be the worst thing to happen to me in my existents. I don't blame her though, if I walked in on something so disgusting I would do the same. But, it was all a misunderstanding.

_Flashback_

_I just got out of my meeting and on the way to my office my secretary told me there was a client who insisted on meeting with me. I hoped one of my new mechanics didn't fuck up anything. I walked in to see Nessie sitting in a black pencil skirt, a cream, blouse, and black heels. All of her clothes seemed to be from Anna's closet. I walked over to my desk and sat down._

"_What ya need Ness? And why are you in Anna's clothes?" I asked_

"_I thought you find me more attractive in your wife's clothing." She said trying to be seductive. I had to swallow the puke that had risen from her words._

"_Ness I think you should leave" I said standing up. She got up and pushed me back on my chair. I was getting mad now._

"_Ness move now" I said through clenched teeth. _

"_Oh honey, you're so tense" she said with a smirk. That's when she straddled my lap and crashed her slimy lips into mine. I tried to push her off but, she was using her vampire strength which surprisingly rivaled mine. And that's when Anna burst in_

_Flashback over_

And now I'm sitting on my porch balling like a little bitch. I saw Anna's face. She was broken and I was the reason. I was supposed to be her protector but, that damn Ness.

"FUCK!" I yelled and punched a tree. Fucking Ness was supposed to be my best friend and she ruined my god damn life with her shit. I let her too close even when I knew Anna didn't like it. That's when I got up in phased. I hadn't phased in what 3 years, but I didn't care. I ran to the Cullen's house, I knew Edward could hear my thought. I phased back out and put on some shorts. I walked up and burst into the house. Edward was first to approach me.

"Don't dare touch my daughter mutt" He said glaring at me. I glared right fucking back.

"Renesmee GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled passing Edward. Renesmee skipped down the steps looking innocent as ever.

"Yes honey?" She said putting her hand up to stroke my cheek. I slapped away her cold hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you out to ruin my marriage?! Anna left with the kids because if you bullshit!" I yelled. I heard Rosalie, Alice, and Esme gasp behind me. I turned around.

"Yup, that's fucking right. Your pure little Renesmee came to my office and molested my mouth and Anna saw." I yelled shaking again.

"Is it true Ness?" Bella asked carefully.

"Yeah but, Jake liked it. And know that family is gone we can have our own" Ness said with a smile. Now everyone gasped. Guess no one knew how crazy she was.

"Renesmee go." Edward said

"What?! Daddy go where?!" Ness shrieked.

"I don't care where but, no one here can stand you right now so go and come back when you realized the family you put in jeopardy" Edward replied not even looking at her. She screamed really loud and ran out. I broke down again. Bella tried to console me but, only Anna could do that.

It was 7 now and I was frozen on the Cullen couch. Literally frozen, not moving of even blinking, the pain was paralyzing. But then I heard Rosalie on the phone.

"Anna? Anna are you okay?" She asked. Everyone ran over to the phone.

"_Rose, they were kissing. Jacob's lips on hers. I thought Jake's lips were mine. He said so." _She cried.I remembered that. It was the night we had our first kiss she said she loved my lips and I said, good, because their yours.

"Oh honey, Jacob didn't mean it." Rose begged.

"_It will never be the same Rose. It was us forever and that bicth tainted it." _ She cried breaking down again. Her voice was rasp and she sounded tired.

"Just come back and listen to us Anna, Jacob wants you, he needs you. She attacked him!" Rosalie cried. I knew it wasn't me she was worried about. It was that she didn't like hearing Anna so messed up.

"_What if he realizes he liked her kiss? Forced or not Rose, I can't lose him he's my life"_ she yelled.

"Jacob loves you. Just call him. He fucking hates Ness for doing this to you two. Come back please!" Rose begged. I was crying again. She doubted my love for her.

"_I have to go Rose, William is freaking out. I'll call Jake tonight I guess. Bye"_ she whispered and hung up. Everyone looked drained. I simply walked out of the house and walked home. Yes, I walked home very slowly on two legs. By the time I got home I was going to pass out. I walked in and everything around me made my heart wrench. I had a memory for each part of this house that made me miss my family even more. I went to the liquor cabinet and got out two bottles of vodka, Anna's favorite. I sat in the hall way opposite to the wall of photos. I drowned one bottle and staring at the photos. The one from our wedding day, and the one from our honeymoon. The one of me and the boys and the one of me holding Anna's belly while she had of the cutest cheesiest smile on. I was already half way through the second bottle when I heard the phone ring. I pushed myself of the floor stumbling into the living room. I rammed into the wall and knocked over a few things before picking up the phone.

"Hello, Anna?" I slurred, my voice rasp from crying.

"_Jake, are you drunk you meat head! Where is Ness is she with you?" _She sniffled going from sad to angry.

"Anna I'm so sorry babe! That bitch isn't here, and I never ever will talk to her again. I want you here with me. I want my kids and a- a family. Yes I'm drunk, because I'm drowning my sorrows! You know I phased today?!" I said really fast. Just hearing her voice was sobering me up.

"_You're so lucky Rose and Ellie convinced me you didn't mean it. But, I'm still so fucking pissed. I want Renesmee killed!" _She screeched. I snorted, my wife, the drama queen.

"So when are you coming back?" I asked playfully,

"_I don't know Jake. I need to heal"_ She whispered

"So heal here Anna, in my arms. I can help you!" I pleaded with her.

"_No Jake no matter what, her lips were still on yours. I told you to stay away! You would just laugh and say I'm being crazy!"_ She said breaking down now. I felt so sorry for her. I didn't want her to go through this because of me, even if it wasn't my fault.

"Take all the time you need baby, I love you" I whispered back.

"_I love you too baby and I'll be back long before the boy's birthday. Bye" _And like that I was alone again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jacob POV**

It has been 4 days since Anna left. We talked on the phone a lot and I could tell her self of steam and confidence was coming back. Her voice was getting lighter so I know Anna wasn't crying as much. She's been seeing our friend Chandler Bing, Ellie's husband, as her therapist. **(Sorry I am a Huge Friends Fan lol).** Me on the other hand, I'm not so good. For the first 2 days I would just watch TV. No showering or even eating. I passed out from lack of nourishment. Thank god the Cullens found me and Carlisle set me up on an IV drip. I hadn't told Anna about that yet. But, as the days went on I started doing my part to get better. And now, tomorrow I was flying out to go to one therapy season with Anna and bring my family back.

**Anna POV**

I feel horrible. I can't believe I'm putting Jacob through so much but, I can't bring myself to come home. So I decided for Jacob to come get us. I miss him, I miss his smile, and his strong arms, and his fresh woodsy smell. Now I was sitting in Chandler's office staring into space. I was a, dear I say, pussy. I mean here I was too afraid to go home to my husband who I love and miss because some girl kissed him. I was the most confident, loud, blunt girl you could meet and I can't even talk to Chandler about how I feel.

"Anna? You still here?" Chandler asked taking me out of my trance. He took a sip of his coffee when I said,

"I'm a pussy" That's when he took a spit take, yup that coffee shot right out of his mouth across the room. I sat there just staring at him. He coughed a little then asked,

"Wha- what? Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm scared to go back to Jake even though I want to. I'm scared I can't just yell at him. That's how I deal with Jake, I just yell at him, he dazzles me, and we're ourselves again. Why can't I just yell at him Chandler?" I asked, sounding almost panicked. Chandler sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Because you've been faced with something that you've been insecure about for a while now. You were scared this Nessie girl would replace you and then you saw what you thought was happening in front of your eyes. When Jake comes tomorrow we'll work on making you feel secure in your marriage again" He explained. My session was over so I got up, hugged him a drove back to Ellie's place. I walked in and William was the first to come up to me.

"I want Dada, Mama" I said banging on my leg. You see, this is what I do. Stop my kids from seeing their father. I was a horrible mom. I picked up Willy and held him to my chest.

"Daddy will be here tomorrow" I whispered running my hand through his silky black hair that was now at his back.

"Tomorrow?" Noah asked confused. I put William down and picked up Noah. He immediately put his head on my shoulder.

"Yup baby. When you wake up, he'll be here." I put my kids to bed and went to the guest room. That night I dreamt of being in Jacob arms.

It was about 9am when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Jacob I'm so sorry" I whispered. He placed a kiss on my head and held me tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby, I love you." He replied.

"As I love you Jake" I answered. We lay in each other's arms in silence in till we heard Noah cry. Jacob jumped up like there was a fire and sprinted out of the room get him.

**Jacob POV**

I walked into the room where my kids were sleeping. Noah's face was red from crying, he's curly blonde hair sticking to his face from the tears and his pacifier hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey my baby boy" I whispered from behind him. His head whipped around fast and his eye brightened when he saw my face.

"Dada!" he screamed bouncing up and down. I picked him up and held him to my chest where he relaxed.

"Loves dada" He whispered. Nothing made me happier than my family. My kids are my life and my wife keeps me living. I put Noah down and went to Ashlyn who was playing with her doll.

"Ashlyn Sarah Black" I said in a stern voice. She looked at me confused but then her I got big with surprise.

"Daddy your back!" she screamed running to me full speed. She crashed into my arms and I lifted her up. That's when she started telling me about everything she did while gone. After about 15 minutes I looked up to see William in Anna's arms. She was looking at us almost amused. I put Ashlyn down with a kiss and walked over to them. She put Willy in my arms and out of nowhere he was giggling and slapping my chest. I just laughed with him.

We had to go to one last therapy session before we left. We walked in hand and hand and sat down.

"You two seem happy. Faces brighter today then the last" Chandler said sitting in front of us. I guess we were.

"I want you to tell me the differences you see in each other's appearance." Chandler requested. I took a hard look at my wife and begun,

"She has bags under her eyes, her skin looks pale and washed out, and her beautiful eyes now hallow" I whispered.

"He's frame looks smaller, he's eyes hold no emotion, and he's skin doesn't have its usual glow." Anna explained looking at me curiously.

"This is what happens to your bodies when you quit each other cold turkey. Jacob I'm going to leave the room. I want you to give Anna the most heartfelt most passionate kiss possible." Chandler said leaving the room. Could I do that, I mean can I express my love through one kiss. I turned my head to look at Anna. It looked like she was waiting. So I wrapped my arms around her waist a slowly touched out lips together. I kept them there for a second then slowly started to move mine against hers. I went over in my head every kiss we ever had, every time we made love. I went over the birth if our children and every fight we ever had. I before I knew it she was moaning into my mouth. She felt it, she must have felt the love I pouring into this. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. When I opened my eyes she was staring at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you more than I can ever express Jacob. Thank you for that" she said in a shaky voice. I smiled and kissed her again. I had my Anna back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anna POV**

We just got home and I was just relived. Jake and I were happy to be around each other and we were acting like newlyweds. I went to check the messages when I noticed I had 5 missed called to the house from New York. I knew a lot of people in New York but, who would have my number? I clicked play,

"Anastasia Jasmine Everstone, why haven't you told me I have more than one grandchild? Call me soon dear" That voice. That cold unloving voice. It was my mother. She was the only one who hasn't acknowledged my name change. I clicked the next message,

"Anastasia since you won't pick up my calls you must be dead. So your Father and I are coming to your home. We will be there June 6th at 5pm. Good bye now." June 6th was tomorrow! 3 days from my boy's birthday! I can't have everything ready by tomorrow. I stood there with wide eyes trying to figure out how to plan this so when they come everything can be perfect.

**Jacob POV**

I put my sleeping kids in their beds and went to find Anna. She was frozen with her finger in the answering machine, her eyes darting all around the house. Had Renesmee called us? Had she said something to upset Anna? A lie?

"Anna are you okay honey?" I said walking up to her cautiously. She suddenly snapped out of it.

"I need to Bella, Rosalie, and Esme to help me clean and cook, Alice to get outfits for us. You, Embry, Quil, and Sam need to clean the backyard and plant flowers. I need Rachel to help with the kids. And Jasper to calm me" She said very fast and started to pace the room.

"Why do we need to do all of this?" I asked following her.

"Because my parents are coming tomorrow at 5!" She screamed pulling out her phone. I had only met her parents twice. The first when Anna took me to meet them in New York. Her dad was pretty cool but, they kind of started hating me when they found out I was a manager at a garage and planned to open a garage. The next when we got married and Anna's mom flipped out saying that I knocked her up so she wouldn't find anyone better. Let's just say Anna was scared shit less of her mom.

"Esme I need you here early like 6 am! Bring everyone okay! Oh wait don't bring Nessie! Okay thank you I love ya mom. Bye" Anna rushed to get out in the phone. Esme was more than happy to take on role as mother in Anna's life and Anna was happy to have her. I took out my phone and called Embry,

"Yo Embry I need you to be here at like 7am tomorrow?" I asked.

"Umm why so early? I have patrol till 6 soo.." I replied trailing off.

"Just come and bring Quil and Sam" I said and hung up the phone.

**NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was running around trying to make the house amazing. It was already 4:00 and it was a mad house. Bella and Edward are cooking, Esme and Rosalie are cleaning, Rachel and Emily were taking care of our kids and theirs, Sam, Quil, Embry, Emmett, and I were making the outside look perfect, Alice was running from the mall to our closets to her house looking for our outfits, and Anna well Anna is everywhere at once. She tasted the food, approved outfits, telling us where to plant, and cleaning all at once. I found it amazing how Anna called vampires and wolfs and they all came running. Everyone truly loved our family and I was happy about that.

"Yes there is a difference between meatballs and meat sauce Edward!" Anna screamed, laughing at the same time throwing a wooden spoon at his head.

"Okay Anna, how about a short sleeved plaid button down shirt for the boys, green for Noah and black for Willy?" Alice said holding up the two shirts looking frazzled. Anna looked at the shirts for a few minutes and just laughed. I think she had too much to drink. Alice let out a groan and Anna tried to snap herself out of it and spoke,

"Just make the green one gray and pair it with khaki cargo pants and you'll be in business." She said with 2 thumbs up.

"Okay. Jacob take your wife and go freshen up and we'll take care of the kids and make sure everything is done before you get downstairs." Rachel said stepping up. I nodded my head and picked Anna up, running up the stairs. She squealed and giggled all the way there. I turned on the shower and put her in getting in behind her. I didn't want to do anything since there was so little time and so many people downstairs with super natural hearing but…

"Jake, I missed your body" She whispered dragging her hands down my body. I quickly picked her up still soaking from the shower. I laid her on the bed and we had some fun.

45 minutes later we were done and rushing to put on our clothes.

"Shit this dress is tight!" Anna screamed trying to zip up her tight black dress with thick straps that went to her knee. I walked over a zipped it up with ease. I put on a white undershirt and a grey cashmere V-neck sweater with black slacks and shiny black shoes. I left my closet and looked at Anna. She added black peep toes heels and her hair was just straight and flipped over simply. That's when the bell rang.

We paddled downstairs hand and hand. Rachel and her kids Ronald and Farrah snuck out the back door. Anna went to open the door.

"Hi mom, dad" Anna said opening the door for them. I went to pick up Ashlyn who looked tired already. She was in a purple dress with a white cardigan, her hair pinned back with clip.

"Why hello Anastasia, Jacob" Anna's mother Julia said tapping Anna on the arm are walking past observing our house. Her father Theodore kissed her on the head and walked in.

"Hello Dr. and Mr. Everstone" I said politely.

"How do you afford a home like this? Aren't you a garage manager?" Her mom asks me. Here we go. I sat down on the couch with Ashlyn on my lap and the boys at my feet with their toys. Anna came out with ice tea and snacks and sat next to me.

"Actually mom, Jacob owns a franchise of car repair shops." Anna explained clearly proud.

"So who are these little guys?" Anna's father asked picking up William.

"These are our 12 month old sons, William Jacob Black and Noah Fedor Black" I explained proud of my kids

"Why do they look so different I mean their twins? William is your husband's clone and Noah has blonde hair for god sakes! None of your kids look alike!" Anna's mom exclaimed.

"They can't control that Julia" Anna's father told his wife. What point was she trying to make? Each of our children didn't look exactly the same but, they have some of the same attributes. Like they all have Anna's lips and my nose. We sat there in un comfortable silence in till Anna decided it was time for dinner. We sat down and Anna served us spaghetti, meat sauce, garlic bread, and wine. The boys would choke on the spaghetti we chopped up some sausage and garlic bread for them.

"Anastasia Jasmine Everstone! Your boys don't use utensils?" Her mother asked in shocked. I hated how she wouldn't call her with my last name. That is who she was now.

"Mom, its Anastasia Everstone BLACK. And my boys use utensils but, it's un needed now." Anna explained not making eye with anyone. That is when Ashlyn wanted to speak up,

"Granny Esme said forks and spoons are etiquette" she said showing Anna's mom her spoon. Julia's nose flared and her eyes deadly.

"Who is granny Esme Jacob?" She asked which surprised me, what the fuck. And like magic Esme and Rosalie came bouncing in with flowers in their hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, I wanted to drop off these flowers. Hello I'm Esme Cullen" Esme said holding her hand out.

"So you're the woman who is replacing me" Julia said standing up.

"Dr. Everstone, don't." I said staring at her. She gave me a sharp glare then looked back at Esme.

"Dr. Everstone I assure you that was never my intent." Esme said sweetly putting the flowers down.

"Well, I see where I stand here. We shall leave now. It's nice to know you are a Black or a Cullen or whatever Anastasia. Goodbye." Julia said very rudely got up with her husband and left. Everyone looked shocked and Anna ran into Esme's arms. She didn't cry she just needed some motherly love.

"Jacob I need to talk to you" Rosalie asked. I followed her to the game room where she looked worried.

"We've been tracking the Romanian coven for a while now, Stefan and Vladimir. They've been coming in and out of the area for a year now. We spoke to them when they decided to come by today and we learned they have an interest in the wolves but, mostly.." She trailed off. I was getting worried now, shaking.

"Mostly what Rosalie?!" I said through clenched teeth.

She turned her head towards the window and spoke,

"Anna, they saw her a few years back and it has become an obsession. We've told them to stay away but, then again, who listens to us in till we take action right" she turned her head to look at me with a smirk and flipped her hair.

"This isn't a laughing matter Rose!" I said shaking violently and walking out. I phased seeing red. They can't have her! These damn vampires and there fucking obsessions. And for the first time in years I howled for the pack. That's when voices came flooding into my head. Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, Colin, Brady.. So many.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Is it true, they want her?"

"Jake your back!"

"Jacob we won't let them through!"

"LISTEN!" I screamed. "No one is getting near my family. From now on I'm taking back the position of alpha. I want extra protection around my house, everyone stay on your toes and before you get off patrol run laps, double check then check again. Nothing is to happen to my family." I felt bad to just rip alpha from Paul but, I had to take control. No one will hurt my family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jacob POV**

It was the Noah and William's birthday and we were having a party. Alice went all out, we had bouncy houses, horses, clowns, and candy and chocolate buffet table. My boys were already energetic but, today I haven't seen them so crazy. I had our house on high protection and I hadn't told Anna about the situation. Only because I knew she would over react, not because they want her but, because the kids and I were in danger. Though I did tell her I resumed position of alpha because the pack were un organized.

"Dada I'm one!" Noah screamed in Esme's arms on the top of the stairs holding up one finger. I smiled at him and took him in my arms. He was in a blue and yellow plaid button up with a hoodie and khaki pants.

"That's right. Daddy little wolf boy is one" I said smiling. He pulled up he's sleeves and showed me his muscles.

"I a wolf like daddy!" He shouted growling. I laughed at him. My kids were all introduced to my wolf form. But, we also had to explain it was a secret. I went to the back and gave him to Jasper who was in charge of the bouncy house. I stood there for a while staring at the woods around us. I was always on high alert, ready for someone to just try and attack.

"Hey honey" Anna said wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Why are you staring in the woods?" She asked. I out on of my arms on her shoulder and sighed. I wanted to tell her so bad. I hated lying to her. I was going to come up with an excuse when Willy called me over.

"Daddy I wants candy" He said tugging my shorts and pointing to the table. I picked him up in one hand and started placing candy on the plate as he directed.

"And the chocolate ones, and the gummies. NO! Not the sour daddy!" he screamed. I took the plate and sat on a chair with him on my lap. I gave him the plate and was just enjoying what was around me.

Ashlyn and Farrah, Paul and Rachel's daughter, were jumping hand in hand in the bouncy house. Noah was explaining to Edward and Carlisle that he was a big boy because he was one, Anna was talking to Ellie and Alice about future children, which mad me smile. Quil, Colin, Jared, and Paul were patrolling so they couldn't be here. That's when Willy slapped me out of my day dream,

"Daddy I said I want to see Uncle Emmett and the clown!" he screamed at me. His black hair was covering his face. I laughed,

"Okay after Granny Esme ties your hair back" I said handing him off to Esme. I went over to the sand box where Noah was wailing and kicking in Rachel's arms.

"He got sand in his eyes and won't let me clean" Rach said handing him to me. I pulled his hands off he's eyes where he kept rubbing.

"Come on bud, let me help." I said placing in on the kitchen counter. I was washing his eyes out when I heard a howl. I placed Noah on the floor and ran outside.

"Edward, Bella, Alice! Come with me!" I yelled running into the forest.

"We have a trail." Jared yelled into my head. We started running full speed.

**Anna POV**

It's been almost an hour and a half since Jake ran into the forest leaving Noah in the kitchen alone. I quickly ran to my baby,

"Mama my eyes hurt!" Noah cried. I pulled he's hands away from his eyes to see them red and covered in sand. I started washing them with water and a paper towel,

"Carlisle, Noah's eyes aren't looking to good" I whispered knowing he could hear me. In a second he was there pushing my hand away gently.

"Grandpa my eyes hurt" Noah cried, he's face getting red. Why hadn't Jake taken care if this? What was so important? I walked outside to find no one had returned.

"Jazz what's going on? Where did they go?" I asked getting worried. I was feeling calmer faster. I knew it was the work of Jasper.

"Wish I knew. But, how about you join me in this bouncy house for a little care free fun?" He asked. I smiled and tool of my heels and him his boots. He held out his hand.

"Maim?" He said with the cute Sothern accent. That was my best friend Jazz. Always finding a way to make me have fun. I was jumping around with Jasper, Willy, Ellie's kids, and Sam's son Johnny when Noah walked out looking better holding Carlisle's hand. I walked out and picked Noah up inspecting him. His eyes were much better but, his hair was tied back. Noah's hair was never pulled back because it was curly.

"We need to keep his eyes clear for a while. I flushed out his eyes and gave him some eye drops" Carlisle explained. I thanked him and told Noah to stay away from the sand box. We had fun for about 2 more hours till the kids started to get tired and dirty. I guess we had to cut the cake without him. Emmett walked out with a truck cake that said "Noah and William Wolf. #1". Alice sure did do a good job, to bad she wasn't here. We sang happy birthday, ate and everyone went home. I put my tired boys in the bath while Ashlyn was watching TV.

"My boys have fun?" I asked shampooing there head. They both nodded tiredly. I dried them off and put them to bed. I was in the middle of washing Ashlyn when Jake walked in.

"Hi babe." He said sounding almost frustrated.

"Hi" I said coldly not looking at him.

**Jacob POV**

We chased them to the middle of Idaho till we lost them. Shit! They were sneaky. Edward couldn't even get there plan out before we lost them, and that was 2 hours later. And to make it worse I missed my kid's birthday. Now Anna was giving me the cold shoulder, she had every reason too. Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacob POV**

I felt horrible for missing my boy's birthday and Anna was still pissed I want tell her what's going on. I mean I think so because the only sign she gave me was when I went to kiss her this morning and she threw a clock at my head.

_Flashback_

_I got home to find the boys asleep and Anna washing Ashlyn. She totally ignored me the entire night, changing Ashlyn, putting her to bed, taking a shower, everything! And I was getting frustrated._

"_Anna I'm sorry okay! I had to deal with something very important." I said from the bed. She was folding laundry. She let out the most frustrated groan and threw the clothes back in the basket._

"_What was so important Jake huh? I mean what was more important than Noah and Willy's birthday? Your son's birthday Jake!" she screamed aggravated running her hand through her hair._

"_It was just important okay." I whispered paying with my hands._

"_Jake you could tell me you know. I want you to tell me. You look like you want to tell me so go ahead." She whispered holding my huge hands in her small delicate ones. _

"_It's nothing Anastasia damn!" I screamed not mad at her but frustrated with myself._

"_So I'm Anastasia now Jacob? Fine! All I want you to do is tell me. Your wife wants to know what keeps you in such high alert all the time. You're worried and you won't tell me why! Well fine Jake." She finished getting in bed and lying down. I got in bed next to her and we slept not touching each other._

_End of Flashback_

So that is what happened. I can't tell her in till I absolutely have too. I felt bad though so I made breakfast for the girls and now I'm taking my boys to Toys R' us for some presents. I was strapping Willy in to my Hummer when Rosalie called me,

"What is it do you have them?" I asked quickly putting the phone between my ear and shoulder getting in the driver's seat.

"Why won't you fucking tell her ass hole?" She sneered. I rolled my eyes,

"Listen blondie, maybe you should be a red head with how feisty you are. What me and my wife do is my business." I said annoyed driving down the highway to Seattle.

"She knows we know you stupid dog! Now she's mad we won't tell her" She sneered at me. I rolled my eyes again and hung up. She had no right, I would tell Anna when I had to!

We made it to Toys R' Us and we were in the truck section of course. All these boys likes were wolfs and trucks.

"You guys don't want some other toys?" I asked holding their hands.

"Daddy no, me and Willy like trucks!" Noah explained like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes. My kids were some smart asses.

"Do you need help?" asked a woman about 21 with fake tits and short red hair. She was batting her eyes and smiling at me. I quickly picked up Willy still holding Noah's hand.

"We needs wolfs!" Willy yelled at the lady. I smiled, yup definitely my kid.

"I have just what you need cutie" She smiled going to pinch Noah's cheeks but he ran between my legs. We followed the lady when she started asking us questions,

"So are they both yours?" She asked. I rolled my eyes but answered,

"Yup they're twins." I said in a dull tone.

"Oh the this one looks just like you but,- hey where did blondie boy go?" She giggled. I thought she was joking but, when I looked down Noah was gone. I started to panic. We were in a mall and Noah was fast. I turned around and started running through the aisle with William still in my hand. I was screaming his name over and over knowing if I was close he would say "Yes daddy". William was screaming too. I finally decided he wasn't in this store. I ran out and looked low to see if I see my son's crazy blonde hair. That's when I saw him holding someone's hand coming out of a store. I quickly ran up to him, put William down and picked him up to hug him.

"Noah Fedor Black don't you ever leave dad again!" I said looking into his grey eyes.

"Kay daddy, you get the wolf?!" He said oblivious to what just happened. I laughed and looked up to thank who ever found him but, the face my anger boil inside of me.

"Renesmee what are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth putting Noah down but, holding both of their hands.

"Finding your kid" She said trying to be sweet. I couldn't help but, hate her, she almost ruined me, my family. I haven't seen her since the day Edward told her to leave.

"So how is little Ashlyn Sarah Black and um Anna?" She said awkwardly.

"Fine, no thanks to you" I said slightly shanking.

"Jacob I'm-" she started but, I cut her off.

"Listen Renesmee, save it. I know you're going to say something that I don't want to hear but, won't expect so save it" I said coldly picking up my boys in each arm and walking away. Okay. I had to tell Anna about this one.

We ended up getting two huge stuffed wolves, 6 trucks, and 2 new baby dolls for Ashlyn. Oh and a football for me but, that doesn't count. We got home at about 6pm and dinner was on the table, sloppy joes. Anna was with Ashlyn watching Cinderella when we walked in. Ash screamed "daddy!" and jumped in my arms, but Anna just took the boys into the kitchen. We ate in silence, only the kids telling us about their days.

"And we saw Aunt Ness!" Willy screamed. My eyes went wide and Anna's eyes dangerous.

"Willy she is not your Auntie. You have Alice, Bella, Rose, Rachel, Becca, Emily, and some others but, not Renesmee. Do you understand William?" She asked trying to be calm. Willy nodded and went back to eating. She looked at me and I spitted it out the story fast by the end I was out of breath and she looked calmer.

"Okay Jake, I believe you" She said kissing my cheek. Maybe she was alright with it. We finished up that day on a regular note and we went to bed this time with my arm around my wife. In till I got a call from Alice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jacob POV**

"Jake! We're chasing them now! We're heading north east you'll now when you're close?" Alice yelled into the phone. I jumped up and put on some shorts. I was about to put on sneakers when Anna stirred awake.

"Jake baby, I had the best dream" She basically moaned. I let out a groan at her tone of voice but, that quickly went away when she noticed I was leaving.

"Jacob where are you going at 3:30 in the morning" She asked sitting up with her arms folded facing me. What could I say? I mean what could a husband say right when his wife catches him leaving at this hour. Especially when she woke up horny.

"Pack emergency" I said coldly waking out. I couldn't think of anything better but rudeness. God damn I'm in for it when I get home.

**Anna POV**

I sat there stunned for a few minutes. What was going on? Then it hit me. Could Jake be cheating on me? It's not like Jake would ever do that, hurt me and the kids like that. But, the pieces fit I mean, he leaves un announced when I least expect, the kiss with Ness, and them accidently being at the mall. Had he taken my kids on he's date? No! Jake wouldn't stoop so low. I hadn't noticed I was crying. I don't know how long I had been crying but, the sun was shining in and I felt Jake's arms around me. I tried to shrug him off but, he wouldn't budge.

"Anna, what's wrong, why are you crying. Are you hurt baby, did someone hurt you?" He asked.

"Yup someone hurt me" I said still sobbing, pushing my face in the pillow still trying to get away from him.

"Who baby? Who hurt you?" He asked starting to shake. I quickly jumped out of his arms and moved to the other side of the bed, holding my legs to my chest.

"You hurt me Jake. Are you cheating on me Jake? Please say no, I can't take it." I cried sobbing so hard I'm not even sure he made out the words.

"What? No! I would never do that! How can you say shit like that?!" He screamed getting defensive.

"Then tell me what the hell you've been doing Jacob Black!" I screamed getting to my knees and pointing at him.

"I've been- well I have, umm" He stuttered running his hand through his hair. I got up to walk out the room but, he grabbed my wrist. That's when I shriveled to the floor and cried. I let it all out and Jake just held me, even when I tried to run he held me. My sobs finally slowed

"I would never ever cheat on you Anna" He whispered kissing my hair.

"Tell me Jake please, please." I said kissing his neck. He let out a groan and I felt him push himself against me. He started making out with me, he pulled off my shirt.

"No Jake honey, tell me baby" I said tangling my hand his hair pulling him close so I lips were so close it hurt.

"Anna," he sighed but, I tugged his hair a little and he groaned.

"Just tell me baby" I whispered now straddling him so my bare chest was in his face. He tried to push his face forward but, I tugged his hair harder. He hissed and whimpered. Yes, big tough alpha Jacob whimpered.

"God Anna" he groaned and pushed his very large self on to me. I moaned and couldn't resist any longer. I smashed my lips into his and he fell back on the floor. His large hands ran down my body and squeezed my ass.

"Like that baby" he groaned squeezing me again and pushing himself on to me. And like that I was putty in his hand. God what this man did to me.

"That had to be the best floor and shower make up sex ever" Jake said coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. It was now 7am and the kids usually got up at now.

_**A WEEKS LATER**_

I was at our monthly spa day with Ellie and Bella. I was felling extra nauseous.

"You okay momma? You look greener than my son after he ate dirt" Ellie said.

"No I'm nauseous and bloated" I wined.

"When was your last period?" Bella asked me. When was my last period? Shit I missed it! I jumped up to change and I ran to my car.

I was now looking a positive pregnancy test with mixed. Make up sex was proven to get people pregnant. Shit, and it was good sex.

"Anna baby? I took the kids to Rachel's!" He screamed running up the stairs. I put the test behind my back not thinking of a better hiding place. He walked in and put on a smirk.

"What's behind you back?" He said playfully. My eyes widened and before I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder and the test in his other.

"Jake the baby!" I screamed before realizing what I said. Jake put me down slowly with wide eyes. He slowly dropped to his knees and out his hands on my stomach.

"Baby. Baby, you're pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" he breathed out almost not believing it. I smiled, he was so happy.

"Yeah, we're having another little miracle honey" I whispered. He got up and kissed me hard on the lips. We stood there for a while in till someone burst in downstairs.

"Ashlyn fell out of a tree and she knocked out!" Seth yelled. There was a second of shock in till we both ran. Jake being Jake ran down with no problem but, me being well Anna tripped and fell down the stairs. I felt it happen in slow motion, I felt my left foot hitting my right making me fall, I felt each time my stomach was squished. I felt like I was falling for eternity in till I finally landed.

I was in a hospital bed with a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. Ashlyn was fine thank god and now just has a knot on her head. Jake was sitting on my left and Rosalie and Jasper of course at my right. The doctor walked in,

"Anastasia, I'm sorry to say dear but, you lost your baby. He or she was 2 weeks old. This fall did little damage but, the test say you were under stress. All in all you did nothing wrong." He said caring then walked out. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I broke down. Sobs racked through my body. I basically was screaming crying and Rose and Jake held me.

"He- he said I did nothing wrong! He said I did nothing wrong!" I screamed crying.

"No honey you didn't do anything wrong. I know sweetie I know" Rose said holding me while I shook my head crying.

**Jacob POV**

My poor baby, my poor Anna. I was sitting here with Rosalie holding her as she literally wailed. Crying out for our child.

After a few hours Anna fell asleep and I was finally able to cry alone. Bella came and rubbed my back and cried on her shoulder. I thought I was done crying in till I walked back to Anna's room looking in throw the door window. Alice and Ellie were at her side as she cried in her sleep. She must have been in misery because her back was arched and her sobs were getting louder.

"Anna! Anastasia Black!" Ellie screamed waking her up. She looked so confused in till I realized why.

"Jacob? Where's Jake?" She yelled frantically looking for me. I quickly walked in as Alice and Ellie walked out. I lied next to her and she looked at me shaking her head, her eyes hollow,

"They said I didn't do anything wrong Jacob" She whispered starting to sob "They said I didn't do anything wrong yet in 9 months we won't have a baby. Jake I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she cried. I started to cry with her.

"Don't be sorry, I don't blame you" I said my voice shaky as I kissed her head. And we just laid there in each other's arms mourning the death of our child.

_**Sad right? Man, they're going to a tough time. If you need a visual of the sad hospital scene go on YouTube and watch "Adrian loses baby" from secret life. It's really sad and sets the mood for this chapter. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Jacob POV**

The nurses let me spend the night with Anna, she was getting released in the morning. But, I couldn't sleep. We were going through a hard time and I wanted to make her better. I looked down at the love of my life. She made me love her over all odds. I wanted to be with Bella, my gene wanted me to be with Ness but, I ended up with this spunky, loud mouth, hard headed, over dramatic girl from upstate New York. I don't think anyone expected for this to happen. Shit I didn't expect it. We had 3 kids and aiming for more and though we hit a bump in the road that nearly broke her we were going to make it through. The one thing she couldn't get out of her head was 4 words. You did nothing wrong. Every time she cried she cried those words. I think it's because she really thought she did something wrong. I was thinking to much. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and fell asleep.

It was early when Esme and Edward brought the kids to come see us. Ashlyn had a purple knot on her head but, other than that she was fine.

"Momma I'm sorry about your baby" Ashlyn said patting Anna's belly. Anna smiled sweetly at our daughter.

"It's fine my little Ashlyn Sarah. Momma's fine now." She whispered hugging Ashlyn. We were just about to leave when Anna's mom came barging in.

"So what now huh! You can't even keep a child alive that inside of you! For god sakes Anastasia what is wrong with you!" She screamed "disappointed". Edward took the kids out quietly.

"Mom, it was an accident." Anna whispered. I was getting angry now, shaking.

"Accident! I show now pity for you or Jacob!" sneered putting her purse under her arm.

"I- I um" Anna stuttered looking at her feet.

"Stop looking at your feet and speak Anastasia! If you were looking at your feet in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Your lucky I'm keeping tags on you ya know. These people are babying you here. Accident, oh please" Her mom ranted on.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered shedding tears.

"Apologize to the baby you'll never see. You know you'll never be able to meet THAT child. That unique child, EVER. You disgust me" She said pointing to Anna. I was about to jump in before Esme did.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that! It is not her fault at all! You never had to go through this so don't come in here patronizing MY daughter." Esme sneered in disgust. I've never seen her so lethal before.

"YOUR DAUGHTER! Excuse me Mrs. Cullen but, I carried that girl. TO TERM!" Anna's mom yelled.

"If I ever see you around her again we will have a problem. I have a lot of connections and can guarantee you get thrown in jail!" Esme sneered stepping forward. Dr. Everstone groaned and rolled her eyes like a teenager.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Cullen." She said with no emotion then looked at Anna and I,

"This isn't over!" she whispered and turned perfectly on her heel, walking away. Anna ran into Esme's arms hugging her.

"Thank you mom" Anna whispered. Esme smiled and wiped Anna's tears, kissing her on the head.

**Anna POV**

I was home now making sloppy joes while Jake went into the office then had patrol and the kids were watching TV. I was getting better and the doctor said in a week we can start trying. I cried every now and then un announced but, I'm getting better. It was easier since I had m y little Jakes to take care of.

"Mommy!" Willy yelled running in holding his head crying. I turned off the fire and looked at my Jacob's clone. His black hair past his shoulders now and his eyes basically black like Jake's.

"Mommy Ash hit me with the remote" He cried. I picked him up and sat him on the counter with a piece of candy.

"Ashlyn Sarah Black you come here now!" I screamed in my mommy voice. She came skipping in innocently.

"Sit in that corner for 5 minutes. We do not hit anyone in this house." I said sternly. Her shoulders slumped and she rolled her eyes just like Jake would. I silently laughed at her. I was just about done when Emily and Kim, Jared's fiancée, came bouncing in with Emily's daughter and salad and biscuits.

"We're here for dinner my lovely!" Kim said sarcastically. Sarcasm was Kim's thing for an unknown reason and Jared loved it, reason also not known. We sat the kids down and us ladies ate in the living room.

"We heard honey." Emily said finally speaking up rubbing my knee. I smiled weakly at her with a low yeah.

"How do you feel?" Kim asked. I don't know how I feel.

"I don't know, sad I guess. I mean everyone said I did nothing wrong" I said getting chocked uo shaking my head.

"Of course you didn't. I could have happened to anyone. Do you know why Jared and I have been engaged so long? We were going to married because I was pregnant but, I lost the baby after 2 months. So we put the wedding on halt since there was nothing rushing us." Kim said with a smile but, her eyes showed how broken she really was. I got up and hugged her tightly. Emily decided to join in and we stayed like that till Sam, Jared, and Jake walked in.

"Whoa, what happened to my house? This is Jake's house of love not sorrow! Now no more chick flick!" Jake said looking playfully confused. We laughed wiping our tears. I got up to get them food when Jared came up to me and hugged me so tight, showing me he knew how I felt. I hugged him back crying on his shoulder. Maybe I wasn't alone.

"This better not be the part in the chick flick where she finds her true love Jared cause I'll kick your ass" Jacob grumbled walking into the kitchen. We laughed,

"I'd like to see you try Black!" Jared yelled running after him. I laughed at them, this is what I loved.

"Uncle Jared! Uncle Sam!" I heard my boys yell when they walked in.

"Look it's the wolf boys!" Sam said. They both picked up the boys, spinning them. This was perfect. Just family. With this I don't think I can even try and be sad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jacob POV**

Today was Valentine's Day, a day before Anna's birthday and we were spending it in an airport. Since my birthday is in January we decided to take a trip to Germany just my wife and I.

"Jakeee" Anna wined her head on my lap. She has been saying that same thing every 10 mintues after we hit the 2 hour mark of being in this airport.

"Annnaaa would you PLEASE stop doing that!" I yelled mimicking her tone. I groaned closed her eyes. After a half an hour we were finally able to board.

We were sitting in first class and I had Anna on my lap sucking my neck.

"Why do you do this to me?" I groaned losing control.

"Jake have you seen yourself?" She asked looking at me. I gave her a confused look.

"Jake you're a tan muscular 6foot 7 man. Your muscles flex with every move you make, you strong jaw and soft lips are too sexy. You chest is chiseled and defined, your legs strong, and your um, self, is god damn impressive. But, most of all your eyes Jake. Your eyes are the most perfect things I've ever seen they make me fall more in love with you every time I see you." She explained. I was shocked, I mean I know I'm hot but, damn.

"Anna I might me be all those things but, your even better. Your skin is the most perfect silky brown and you hair is the most beautiful light brown with those red highlights that bring out your eyes. Your little 5foot 5 body, damn, it turns me on. Your breasts are the perfect size for my hands and the way your flat stomache is after 3 kids amazes me. You have curves in all the right places especially that fine ass. And don't get me started on your legs baby. But, most of all, your plump sexy lips that do this innocent pout thing that turns me on." She looked at me and smiled,

"Ever heard of the mile high club baby?" she asked. I quickly got up took her hand and led her to the bathroom. She bite me a few times to keep from screaming and her hand stayed over my mouth but, it was amazing.

We were finally in Germany and checking in.

"Jake babe, let's go to dinner." Anna proposed. I agreed and we went to our room to change. I found this great German restaurant close and I called a car service. Anna came out in a tight long sleeved black dress that came to her collar bone then swooped down in the back for a backless dress. Her hair was curled to the side and she was wearing black pointed toe stilettos. I was in a white button down with a black vest with black slacks and formal shoes. I took her hand and we made our way to the car.

**Anna POV**

We ordered some food that we didn't even know was and having small talk.

"Do you want to try for a baby?" I blurted out. Jake laughed,

"Funny you ask since we were talking about cars but, I would love to. It's been a month and a half so might as well" Jake said smiling. I smiled back. Jacob went outside to make a call so I sat there and called Esme.

"_Hello?"_ Esme said in her sweet voice.

"Hi mom, how are ya?" I replied sipping my wine  
_"Oh Anna! I'm fine dear, the kids are sleeping, and how are you? Do you love it?" _she asked excited. I was going to answer but, some interrupted me.

"Call you back mom. Love you" I said blankly and closed the phone.

"Sorry to disturb miss but, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to recommend a hotel for me and my friend to stay at?" The man asked sounding like he didn't belong in the 21st century. He was pale and had almost white hair, I would have thought vampire but, he had blue eyes.

"Well my husband and I are staying at the Ender Loft" I said sweetly. He smiled, said his thank you and left. About 3 minutes later Jake came back apologizing for taking so long. After that we had a nice dinner and walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Jacob making jokes about German chocolate and Hansel and Gretel. I laughed at how playful he was being. We made it back to the hotel at 9pm and we I was beat. Jake knew to so we called Esme one more time and fell asleep on our huge comfy bed.

The next morning I woke up with flowers and gifts everywhere. I heard Jake on the phone in the other room. Everything was so pretty. I got red roses and a rose charm from Rosalie of course. I got some type of green flowers and a little half black half white heart charm from Edward and Bella, representing our differences and our like I guess. I got chocolate and a two little people charm that looked to be a mom and dad from Carlisle and Esme. Also, bff charm from Jasper and a little shoe charm from Alice. The rest was written in a card saying to be at my house in Forks. I loved my gifts but didn't realize what the hell to do with these charms. That when Jake took my hand and placed a bracelet in it the said "stay with my forever" on it. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Thank you Jacob" I smiled kissing him. I put all my charms on and got ready to go to breakfast. I was wearing white shorts, black wedges and a black and white strapless shirt, my hair in a tight pony tail. We were heading out the door when I ran back in to get my phone. That is when I saw flowers on the desk. I picked up the card and it read,

"_Thanks for the tip on the hotel. We promise to see you soon dear."_ I was little shocked but just threw it out and went to go meet Jacob.

_***Who do you think it is? REVIEW and tell me!***_


	19. Chapter 19

_***Hey guys, I just wanted your feedback on if you wanted Lemons or not and I mean with detail. Because as you know Jake and Anna are very active. REVIEW!***_

**Anna POV**

Jake and I were at breakfast when an old lady came up to us,

"You two are the cutest couple" She said sweetly. Jake and I thanked her and smiled at each other, holding hands across the table.

"There is a carnival at 7pm tonight, we would love for you to come" the sweet lady said. I gave Jacob that "Say yes, but we're not going" look. He smiled at me and spoke,

"We would love to go. We hope to see you." And with that the lady left.

"Jake we're not going" I said seriously. He snorted,

"Yes we are Anna" I looked at him shocked.

"No Jake I hate rides and all that stupid shit." I grumbled. This time he chuckled and continued scarfing down his food. I just sat there, arms crossed giving him the death glare. After a while he looked up from his food,

"We are going Anna" He said sternly. I was annoyed for a second then had an idea. I smirked,

"Fine Jake baby, whatever you want" I said seductively. He shut his eyes tight and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be fun.

**Jacob POV**

We walked down the plaza hand in hand searching for the candy shop Anna desperately wanted to go to. We were walking when Anna pointed to a shop.

"Jacob I want to go to this one!" She exclaimed. I looked up to see a lingerie shop. I sucked in a deep breath as we walked in. I looked around and started to imagine Anna in that and um that, I groaned, and that.

"Jacob what about this?" Anna asked I turned around to see her holding up a leather bra and underwear set with brown wolf ears.

"My god.." I whispered breathing hard.

"Let me try it on" She said taking my hand and dragging me to the dressing room. She went in and I sat there taking deep breathes. Did she know what she was doing to me? She had to know the torcher she was putting me through. I put my head in my hand and groaned loudly.

"Jake?" she whispered. I looked up to see the sexiest thing ever. Have control Jake, think of the pack naked, or your daughter growing up, or even a life without Anna. That got it to go away.

"You look perfect baby" I said sweetly kissing her. She smiled for a second but, then groaned and walked off. I smiled, victory. When she was done changing she dragged me towards the "toy" section. After kids the only toy section you go to is in an actual toy store. She picked up hand cuffs and I laughed.

"Those won't not me baby" I said with a smirk. She smirked back and her eyes locked to the professional heavy duty hand cuffs.

"If you struggle they might break but, you won't do that will you baby?" She said running her finger down my chest. I shut my eyes and took calming breathes. I started breathing hard when she picked up the flavored massage oils and lubrication.

"Oh Jakey, if we just skip that carnival we won't have to wait to use this." She giggled showing them to me. Shit, I want to, I really want to. God, that would feel amazing but, no. I have to do this, I have to win.

"Maybe after honey" I said kissing her head. She basically snarled as I walked away.

Anna had bought basically the entire store and by the time we got to the hotel she was beat. We took a power nap and woke up at 5. We decided to get dinner then go out.

I was changing when Anna came out in short ass jean shorts, black pumps, and a white button down tucked in. Her hair was curled with a beret in it and her makeup light. I quickly walked up and put my hands around her waist,

"You are so sexy baby" I said kissing her neck. She moaned and I smiled.

"Jake baby," she whispered. I was ready, I was ready for her to say "make love to me" or "I want you" but, her being Anna she said,

"Let's go to dinner" than patted my chest and walked ahead. I rolled my eyes at how frustrating this game was.

We had a nice dinner in till Anna dropped some warm soup on my crotch area.

"Shit Jake, I'm sorry!" Anna yelled taking a napkin and rubbing my groin. The friction was unbearable but, it got worse when she stated scratching very lightly over me. I was now very very hard and she knew it. I grabbed her hand,

"Babe, I'm fine." I said simply and went back to eating. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her get frustrated.

We were at the carnival and walking hand in hand.

"Baby, can we please, please leave!" Anna complained to me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Anna, let's have fun!" I exclaimed.

**Anna POV**

I was bored and Jacob wouldn't take me to the hotel.

"Jake, I want a big wolf" I screamed pointing to the game where you had to throw a football through a hole. Jake put on a cocky smile and pulled me that way.

"Let me get 5 throws please" Jake said putting down 5 bucks. The man gave Jake a football and smiled at me looking up and down,

"If you want a good time come find me" he said trying to be cute. I winced and Jake started to shake, baring his teeth. Jake made every shot and at the last shot he threw it extra hard, breaking the wood. Everyone looked shocked but, me of course. I knew my Jake was strong. The man gave Jake the wolf and I held on to his bicep. Jake smirked,

"I think she's having a good time." He said to the man and walked away. We went on basically every ride till I was going to pass out. I was waiting for Jake to finish using the bathroom when,

"Fancy seeing you again my dear" the man from the restaurant said. I smiled,

"Same to you.." I said wanting to know his name. He shoved my question off and continued,

"So where you from Anna?" He asked. How did he know my name?

"Umm. Upstate New York" I said slightly awkward. He smiled and was about to walk away when I noticed his eyes were not blue but, now brown. I was going to ask why but, he left very fast. I shrugged him off when Jake came out. He held my hand all the way home. We got in and I called Jasper,

"_Hey Anna."_ Jazz answered.

"Hey Jazz, how are my babies?" I asked.

"_Fine, nothing really knew. Me and Alice had them ourselves for a day and they are some hard kids to handle." _He said laughing. I smiled, I told them.

"Okay Jasper, tell them I love them and good night." I said. He said his goodnights and Jacob and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to my phone ringing,

"Hello?" I asked

"_Hello dear, good to hear for you." _The man from the carnival and restaurant said. I quickly hung up and snuggled into Jake, scared now.

"Who was it?" Jake mumbled

"Wrong number" I replied. Jacob looked down at me with one eye and I tried to look calm. I guess he bought it because he held me tighter and went back to sleep. I wasn't going to ruin this trip. _  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_*****__**So there are lemons in this chapter, but don't worry I will signal when they start and end for the more pure readers (; ***_

**Jacob POV**

Today I was taking Anna to this really famous park called the Britzer Garten. We have been having an amazing time and tomorrow we were going home. I happy about it though because I wanted to see my kids. I was hopping Anna was going to send the night off with a bang since I only got laid once while we were here. Since we left none of the pack or Cullens have heard from the Romans. That scared me and made me relived. I mean maybe they gave up but, knowing these blood suckers, they don't back down without a fight. Maybe I should call one more time. But, before I could call Anna walked out in shorts, blue wedges, and a jean shirt tied below her breasts. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a picnic basket ready.

"Jake," She grunted struggling with the basket. I quickly and easily took it from her hand.

"I wanted to make sure my huddy was well fed so I packed it to the max" She smiled at me reaching up for a kiss. I gave her, her kiss and took her hand. We walked to the lobby and Anna sat down while I called a car. I was talking to the corsage when I heard some guy talking to Anna,

"Yeah, I'm from Texas my name is Dustin" He said cocky.

"Oh, my best friend Jasper is from Texas." Anna said oblivious to his flirting. I rolled my eyes,

"And where are you from?" He asked winking at her and stroking her hair. Her eyes went wide but, then she smirked. I knew that look, who ever she was with was gonna get it.

"Well you disgusting prev, since you can't have a simple conversation let me explain. See that huge 6foot 7 man over there" She said pointing at me, I pretended I wasn't looking.

"That's my husband and if you want to do that again I it will hurt. I'll scream!" I smirked hopping the boy would do something. I guess he did because before I knew it,

"JACOB!" my head whipped over and I stomped over standing in front of Anna. I bared my teeth at him,

"Are you bothering my wife, kid" I asked. He took a few steps back and put his hands up,

"My bad man" He studded then ran away. I smiled, wrapped my around Anna's waist, and kissed the top of her head.

We were sitting in the park eating sandwiches, fruit salad, potato salad, and margaritas.

"So tell me again why we need margaritas on a perfectly innocent picnic?" I asked sarcastically. She smiled and rolled her eyes,

"I don't know, I don't like being innocent. I like things a little dirty." She said with a smirk. I took in a deep breath and playfully glared at her. She laughed and stood up asking for my hand. I took hers and we started walking down the strip. We passed a lot of vendors but, one caught our eyes.

"Jake! We could get German toys for the kids!" Anna screamed hopping up and down. We got these things called Käthe Kruse Dolls for Ashlyn and Hada toys which were wood toys for the boys. We then had shirts made that said "Mommy and Daddy love me, even in Germany". We decided to go to a bakery. We sat and they gave us a bunch of cakes, brownies, pastries, and candy to try. The service you get when you through around money. I was in the middle of feeding Anna some cake when my phone rang. I quickly excused myself and picked up to Embry,

"What?" I growled.

"Is mister big shoot having fun throwing around his money for his model wife?" He asked seriously.

"What are you talking about Embry?" I asked confused. "I was in your office-" He started but, I cut him off, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I screamed in to the phone.

"Any who boss, you are making a lot more money then you lead on. I mean it says here your 4 car repair shops are raking in 100,000 bucks A MONTH!" he exclaimed.

"Listen Em, put my shit down and get the fuck out of my house. That shit is my business only!" I screamed.

"Oh so now you're making bucks I can't even be in your life? Fine!" He screamed and hung up. I was so confused by that conversation, were they jealous?

**A little after Jake left…**

**Anna POV**

I was a little pissed Jake left right in the middle of our little romantic shit. I sat there nibbling on some candy when my phone rang, I let out a shaky breath and picked up,

"_Hey Anna! It's Rose!"_ Rose screamed into the phone. I laughed,

"Hey hun, what's up?" I asked sitting back n my chair

"_Nothing really, I miss my best friend. Your kids are the sweetest kids ever!" _She yelled. I smiled, I was about to reply till I was interrupted. I told Rose I would call her later and hung up.

"Hello my dear, I didn't know you like pastry" The man that I've been seeing everywhere said. I put my hand on the table and turned to him,

"Who are you?" I asked not being friendly anymore. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"You're worst nightmare" He then licked my ear and by the time I opened my eyes, he was gone and Jake was walking in. I steadied my breath and continued my night with Jake.

_Warning *Lemons starting here*_

We were at the hotel and I was now in my leather bra and panty set, my makeup dark, and huge stripper heals. I had the flavored lube and massage oils I my hand and I was pacing the bathroom.

"Jake I want to give you a massage! Lie down with your eyes closed!" I screamed. I walked out and he was naked on the bed like I had told him. I quickly straddled his back and poured the oil on it. I stared rubbing up and down while rubbing my crotch on him. He groaned and turned around so he was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. I quickly pulled out the cuffs and locked his hand on to the head board. He looked up and then glared at me.

"Don't struggle baby" I whispered. I picked up the watermelon lube a poured a drop on the tip of his hard cock. He shivered at the feeling and I smirked bending down and licking it off. He thrust his hips up and I looked at him with a smile.

"Yummy, I love watermelon and cock" I whispered and Jake's eyes rolled back.

"Please baby" He groaned.

"Please what Jake?" I said putting my hand on his erection like I was going to jerk him off but, when he trusted up I pulled away. He basically sneered at me and I laughed. That's when I heard the hand cuffs break and before I knew it Jacob was on top of me ripping my leather panties off.

"Don't tease me Anastasia" He whispered dark, sexy. He then ripped of my bra and poured massage oil on my right tit. He started kneading them and took my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly.

"Grape, nice choice" He said then went to kiss me. He quickly pulled away and bent in between my legs licking my clit. I moaned loudly,

"More Jake, please"

"More what Anna, tell me" He said giving me a quick lick.

"Jake fuck me please. I want you hard throbbing cock in me!" I yelled very loud. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. He quickly trusted up into me. He was going slow, to slow.

"Jacob, harder, faster" I panted, yearning for a hard fuck.

**Jacob POV**

I had her against the wall, god she was sexy. I had her against the wall, holding her up by her thighs. She asked for it harder so I started pounding into her. She felt amazing, so tight, warm and wet.

"Jesus fuck baby. You *groan* feel so – FUCK!" I panted and she tightened around me. I sped up and took her nipple into my mouth.

"Jacob, I'm so close!"

"That's it baby, cum all over my hot throbbing cock. You want it faster baby?" I moaned into her ear. She nodded her head and I went faster. We were now both moaning so loud people were banging on the walls.

"YES YES! JACOB!" She screamed as she came. I slowed down and pulled out still very hard. When she caught her breath she got down on her hands and knees on the floor in front of me.

"Some needs release huh baby? I want you to fuck me hard from behind." She said wiggling her ass. I quickly got behind her and entered her fast with a groan. This position was amazing. I fucked her hard till we were both close. She reached behind to rub my balls and I rubbed her clit.

"Shit Anna! I'm gonna- oh god shit!"

"Jacob! Oh god Jacob!" we both yelled as we came. We both collapsed on the floor breathing hard.

_*Lemon is over!* _

"So good" Anna whispered falling asleep. I picked her up a laid her on the bed. She turned around and kissed me,

"That was amazing Jake" she said. I smirked cocky.

"I know baby" I said as she fell asleep. I was about to go to sleep when Anna's phone got a text. I looked and it was from a private number saying

_That was an impressive show my dear. Hope we can please you the same. _

_-Your worst nightmare (;_

What the fuck? Had someone been watching us? Had someone been stalking Anna? I crushed her phone with anger. I will find out.

_*So I'm really scared about the lemons. If I wrote them write or not. Just review please (: *_


	21. Chapter 21

**Anna POV**

Jake and I were just landed in the Seattle airport. I felt bad since me and Jake got into a fight before leaving,

_Flashback_

"_Anna tell me who has been stalking you!" Jacob yelled at me as I through clothes into my suitcase._

"_Tell me what the hell you, the pack, and the Cullens are hiding from me!" I screamed putting my hands on my hips._

"_Shit, Anna I'm trying to protect you!" He yelled back_

"_From what Jacob! Tell me what the hell is going on !"_

"_Who the hell is fucking stalking you Anna! I saw the texts!" He growled. I threw a heel at him,_

"_You tell me first Jacob Black or so help me!" I threated._

"_No!"_

"_Fine No!"_

_End of Flashback_

And that was the end of our conversation. I was in a bathroom stall when I decided to just tell him. Jacob just wanted to help, he was my protector. I was walking out of the bathroom when my stalker came into view. He now had red eyes. Vampire.

"Hello my dear" He said cornering me.

"Vampire" I shuddered

"Why yes, we are vampires." He said when his friend came into view.

"My name is Vladimir and my friend here is Stefan. We have been watching you." He said talking my hand. What do you do when 2 vampires are cornering you? Shit, I should have asked Jasper. What do I do? We were alone, no witnesses. Jacob, he would hear me. I opened my mouth,

"Jac-!" I started but, I was cut off when Vladimir banged my head on the wall behind me. Everything went black.

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting here waiting for my _lovely _wife to come from the bathroom when my phone rang,

"We're coming Alice" I said dull.

"Jacob, they're going to get her! They're in the airport Jake! Run go, we're on our way!" She screamed and that's when I heard it.

"Jac-!" but, it was cut off by a bang. I ran pushing through people till I made it to where the scent was strongest. No one was there, just a blood mark on the wall.

"Fuck!" I yelled running out he doors and phasing on the fly.

_Mister big shot back?_ Embry said sarcastic.

_Pack meeting! NOW!_ I yelled running towards my house.

We were now all here in my house, the pack, the wives, and the Cullens. It was pure chaos,

"The kids should stay with Rachel and Emily" Paul stated.

"The kids will stay with me actually" Esme said.

"Why you, they should be with family. Rachel's blood" Jared spoke.

"Watch your tone with my wife. We are just as much family to those kids" Carlisle said.

"Why hasn't Alice found where Anna is yet?" Kim asked,

"It's not so easy human" Rosalie sneered.

"With all Jake's money he could probably track her" Embry spoke

"It's not Jake's fault he did something with his life" Bella spoke surprisingly. So this is crazy. I put my head in my hands and pulled myself together.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I screamed. "Now, my wife is missing and we're sitting here arguing. Esme, we need you out on the felid-" Paul sneered at my comment.

"We don't NEED her Jake" Paul commented. I heard many growls, including mine.

"We do Paul and if you have a problem you can stay here and protect the tribe. Now, the young wolfs and Seth will protect the tribe. Esme, Emmett, and Bella will sweep Forks looking for leads. Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil check the borders for scents. Jasper, Rosalie and I will check Seattle and Edward, Alice, and Carlisle could stay and do research, find leads, and what not. Now my intent is to find my wife and take her home. If you're not going to put 110% into this then leave." Thankfully everyone stayed.

We were all getting ready, me packing the kids clothes and what not. I was paying for Emily and Rachel to take my kids and theirs to Colorado to stay in a cabin.

"Daddy, I want to stay with you and Mama" Ashlyn said. I looked down to see Noah, Willy, and Ashlyn at my feet. Ashlyn was turning 3 in 2 weeks and I prayed everything would be over by then. I sat down on the rocking chair in the boy's room and they all climbed on to my lap.

"Daddy needs to go help mommy" I said. I didn't realize how much I missed my kids till then. I wanted nothing more than to sit and listen to them babble about trucks, and wolfs and, dolls.

"But, we miss you daddy" Noah said looking at me with big eyes. I hugged him and told them to follow me. I took them to my suitcase in my room and gave them the toys we got them. I squatted down to their level.

"Here are the toys me and mommy got for you. When you miss me and mommy, me and mommy miss you. But, when you miss us, play with these toys and I promise we will know." I said. They were looking down at their toys and Willy was the first to run up crying, to hug me.

"I love you William Jacob" I said holding him in my arms. Ashlyn and Noah came next.

"As I love you Ashlyn Sarah and Nah Fedor" That night I caught up with my kids, bathing them, reading to them, putting them to sleep. But, the saddest was when Ashlyn woke up finding me in the study with Edward trying to trace the calls Anna had been getting. She was crying saying she missed her mommy. I held her the entire night. That was the first time my daughter fell asleep crying.

**Anna POV**

I woke up in a very nice room. I knew it was nice because it was an exact replica of mine and Jake's room.

"Hello my love" Vladimir said walking in with a tray of food.

"Take me home" I said trying to get up, only to be found handcuffed to the bed.

"I thought you would like my choice of restraint considering you and the dogs sex games" the other vampire Stefan said walking in.

"What do you want with me" I said looking into Vladimir's red eyes.

"Well that's easy my love, we just want you. We want you to be our wife and mother of our children. We have decided to share you. We expect you to treat us like you treat the dog and his spawn. Or we could raise you daughter to do if for us. Little Ashlyn Sarah would make a marvelous wife. Let's just see what you family choses." Vladimir said before shoving some type of liquid down my throat. After about 5 minutes of them staring at me intently I passed out, dreaming only of Jacob.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting with staring at Alice while she tried to have a vision.

"A room" She said for the 40th time.

"Dammit Jasper" I said to him asking for help.

"Alice what room?" He asked his wife. She snapped out of it.

"It doesn't make any sense. She is in handcuffs but, the room she is in looks exactly like yours." She said shaking her head.

"Sick fucks" Rose murmured under her breath. Rosalie was really beat up about this and I was happy I had someone on my level of hurt. The bell to my house rang and Bella opened it. The man gave her an envelope. She gave it to me and I ripped it open,

_Why hello Mr. Black. I would like to let you know that dear Anastasia is fine and currently in a medical coma. No worries, it will do no damage and she will wake up soon. I would think you and your dogs are searching for dear Anastasia and I don't intend to just release her. But, if you really want your lover back there is one thing you may do, give me young Ashlyn Sarah. She would make a wonderful wife and mother and if so we will raise her in till she is ready. If so, call me with your choice, my number is on the back. It is your choice Jacob Black._

_Vlad._

"SHIT!" I yelled and gave the letters for the rest to read. They read it and looked upped at me.

"So what now?" Esme asked.

"You make a choice Jake" Bella said. I wanted to kill her. I got up shaking,

"If someone wanted you to pick between Ness and Edward who would you chose Bell? Huh? I can't choose between the love of my life and my child to have them taken away forever. Are you fucking stupid!?" I yelled at her. She mumbled a sorry and sat down. I quickly picked up the phone and the paper.

"What are you doing Jacob?" Alice asked.

"I'm calling this son of a bitch" I sneered while punching in numbers. Suddenly the phone was out of my hand.

"No Jacob" Alice said turning off my phone.

"What else is there Alice?!" I said trying to take the phone from her.

"We WILL think of something Jacob. So stop being rash." She told me. I was sat down trying to calm my shacking when,

"I've found something" Carlisle said from upstairs. We all ran up to find him just getting of the phone.

"I just talked to the Irish clan's coven leader and he informed me that he had talked to Stefan a few days before the kidnapping and he said Stefan kept talking about this girl and how they were going to take this girl home. I assume this girl is Anna and there are only a few places "home" could be. It could be Romania, Anna's hometown-"

"Upstate New York that's her hometown" I said cutting Carlisle off. He smiled,

"Yes Upstate and Pennsylvania. Now it's up to Jacob what we do from here" Carlisle said finishing.

"Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jared will go to Romania. Then Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and I will go to New York. And Paul, Emmett, Quil, Embry, and Carlisle will go to Pennsylvania. Any objections?" I said. Everyone just nodded.

"I'll make arrangements for everyone's flights" Edward said walking toward the computer. I nodded,

"Okay everyone, get packing." I said walking out.

I stepped into the shower and made the water freezing. It helped wake me up, get me ready and not slow down. I missed everything. My kids, my wife, my home. I mean I'm here, I am in this house, this house that should be filled with Anna making dinner while Ashlyn plays with dolls and Willy and Noah wrestling. I have no one now. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and got out. I put on boots, sweat pants, an old hoddie, and a leather jacket. I walked out to find my bag already packed, Alice. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a book bag and shoved some random shit in to it. I don't need some other woman packing my shit. I walked out of my room to find Edward waiting for me. I tried to shove past him,

"We are trying to help you Jacob. I know your hurt but, your attitude is unnecessary" he told me. I rolled my eyes,

"Yes Edward because I'm always a ray of sunshine. This must just shock everyone!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you ever change Jacob, do you? You're the same sarcastic, hot headed, kid with an attitude you were before you left Forks." He told me.

"Oh but, dear Edward, I have changed. The only thing is that you don't care enough about me to notice" I said shoving him as I walked past.

**2 days later**

I was in Upstate New York with Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper. We have been to all old Anna's houses and now we were searching to see if anyone has bought a home here in the past couple of weeks.

"Well," The realtor said walking in with a folder. Our alibi was that we were looking for old friends.

"Some with the last name Selther bought a house last week" She said smiling at Jasper who had to use his charm to get us into this.

"That's the one Ms. Tamdra. May we have the address?" He asked in his southern voice.

"30 Hills road, Albany New York" She said handing us a piece of paper. That was right next to Anna's childhood home.

We pulled up to a house that looked new. I knew if it was them they could smell us but, I didn't care. I ran up in looked inside the window as the rest searched the premises. The house was empty.

"We got nothing Jake" Jasper said coming out with Rose and Esme flanking him. Shit, this isn't the place. They did this on purpose, to lead us off. This house was completely deserted. Jasper's phone rang and he put it on speaker,

"We got them." the voice said.

**Anna POV**

I don't even know how many days I've been here. I wasn't that beat up though. I only got hit when I said something sarcastic. So I have a fractured jaw and my ankle was now purple and blue. Thank god they would give me some kind of liquid to knock me out for some time. I missed my kids and my husband. I missed Rose, and Jasper, and Esme, Alice, and Emmett. I wish they would come get me but, I can strong. I WILL be strong for everyone who is trying to get me back now.

"Here's your food my sweet" Stefan said bringing me toast and bacon, harm less right? No. I was there little experiment. I stared at it.

"Will you not eat?" He asked amused.

"Un-cuff me Stefan! I'm not a dog" I sneered at him. He laughed,

"No you are not dog, but you are my pet" he said dragging his hand down my stomach. It was finally happening, he was going to rape me. Before I could finish my thoughts he kissed me. A tear rolled down my face and he laughed at me. And with that he laughed and walked out, leaving me to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jacob POV**

They found her. Thank god they found her. Well at least they think they did. They are supposed to be underground so we can't get close enough to see but, her scent is almost clear. They were tricky though, they even got a house in Pennsylvania but, we quickly found out that was wrong. So now we're going to Romania and it has already been 4 day. I hope my Anna is ok. If those sick bastards hurt her I swear-

"Jake, you're shaking a lot. People are staring" Bella whispered low. I closed my eyes to calm myself. I we had 3 more hours till we landed and I'm freaked out. What if she is hurt or even- dead.

I quickly took a bag and threw up in it. That was the most gut wrenching thought I've ever had. Carlisle walked back to me,

"Are you okay Jacob? Do you have an upset stomach?" He asked. Doc would always be doc. I looked at Edward and Bella sitting on my left.

"What if she is dead?" I asked holding back tears.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PRICK SHE IS NOT!" Rosalie yelled from her seat with Emmett trying to get her to sit. I stood up too,

"YOU THINK I WANT HER TO BE DEAD! SHE- IS- MY- WIFE!" I yelled back as Bella tried to get me to sit. The stewardess came by,

"Is everything okay?" She asked as Blondie and I glared at each other.

"We're fine, Jacob and his sister-in-law never got alone. I'll take care of it" Esme told the lady. She nodded and walked away. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. I KNEW Esme was going to scold us so I put on my head phone and played mine and Anna's wedding song _"Turn around"_ by Bonnie Tyler.

"**Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming round  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound  
of my tears"**

I closed my eyes and tried to go back and remember our first dance,

"**Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the  
years have gone by  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then  
I see the look in your eyes"**

She was radiant that night. I remember having to pick her and dance with her on my feet because her feet were all swollen,

"**Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream  
of something wild****"**

I remember being mesmerized by her singing the words to me. Her voice was soft and sweet and soft. I sat on the plane for the rest of the ride with the song on loop remembering my love.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled pulling my head phones off. We had landed.

We put or bags in a hotel and started a game plan.

"Do you think they have back-up?" Quil asked.

"I would think so, that's why everyone needs to have a job" Jasper said.

"Go ahead Jasper, you pick this time" I told him. He nodded at me,

"Rosalie, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme will be in charge of finding Anna and getting her out as fast as possible. The rest of us will make sure everyone stays away from the first team. Easy right?" He said with a smirk. I scowled at him but spoke,

"We leave at midnight" I told everyone.

**Anna POV**

I was still on this bed and basically falling in and out of consciousness. I was surprised I knew where I was still. Tomorrow was the day Stefan was going to impregnate me. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat. I heard some commotion outside when Stefan burst in.

"Come here!" he yelled un-cuffing me.

"Anna! Anastasia!" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose!" I tried to scream but, my voice was stale and life less. I saw her run up in the door way but, someone crashed into her making her fly the other way.

"I will not lose you!" Stefan yelled. All of a sudden there was an agonizing pain in my back. I screamed on the top of my lung, most likely doing some damage to my throat. I felt it one more time, He had stabbed me. Last thing I saw was his red eyes staring at me. Everything went black.

**Jacob POV**

I fought and fought trying to get to Anna. There was so many of them guarding that one door. I did everything in my power to get to that door, everyone did. Rosalie almost made it in till she was flung into a wall. Surprisingly Paul was the first to get in, basically stepping on everyone to get in. That was when I heard the most heart wrenching scream I've ever heard.

Anna was in pain, Anna was hurt, Anna needed me. That was all I needed to hear before I saw red, crashing into everyone, fighting my best. I ran in the room to find Stefan trying to leave through the window with un conscious Anna in his hand. I knew I wouldn't be able to get them in time but, luckily Alice pushed them back in from outside and Carlisle caught Anna before she fell.

"She's in bad shape" Carlisle told me. I saw red, I ran up to Stefan and bit into his shoulder while Rosalie held him down. He screamed out I smiled mentally. Rose grabbed him by the hair and pulled of a chunk of his face.

We torched him and his friend Vladimir got it worse. I knew I had to focus on Anna next. We took her to the hospital and Carlisle pulled some strings so he was her doctor. We sat outside for 3 hours in till he came out.

"She had 2 cracked ribs, a broken ankle, a fractured jaw, and a bruised collar bone. She was also stabbed twice in the back but, we got that all stitched up. She lost a lot of blood so we are going to find some for her and but, her in a medical coma. Jacob may I talk to you in private?" He said. I sucked in a deep breath and calmed down. He took me to the side.

"I don't know how exactly this happened but, Anna is pregnant and-" but, I cut him off,

"They got her pregnant!" I yelled ready to kill someone.

"No Jacob, I'm almost positive he or she is yours. The bad news was that it was supposed to be twins but, it IS a miracle this baby is alive" He told me with his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Defiantly a miracle Carlisle" I said back.

**Please review! Thanks so much! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Jacob POV**

Anna has been in her medical coma for 2 days now and Alice predicted she would wake up in a few minutes. I brought the kids to see her a few times and told them she was sleeping. It was really hard to see my wife so beat up. She had a boot on her foot for her ankle, a brace on her wrist, her ribs were tightly wrapped, her stabs were stitched and she had a wrap around her head to keep her jaw in place. She also had bruised a cross the side of her face and stomach. Luckily Carlisle said her jaw would be okay when she wakes up so she could talk.

"Jake?" I heard her mumble. I quickly ran over to her and un wrapped the bandage so she could talk.

"Hi honey, how ya feel?" I smiled at her.

"Sore. And not in a good way." She joked. She tried to laugh but, winced because of her ribs. I hated she was in pain. Carlisle must have heard because he came in.

"Hello Anna. How are you feeling?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Fine, where are we? What happened?" She said disregarding his.

"I'm sure Jacob will explain but, I need to know how you are feeling" Carlisle told her. He did some basic tests. He said she was doing great and left the room saying he would send the others in soon. I sat down next to her,

"Jake, where are we? What happened?" She asked her beautiful eyes full of curiosity. I smiled, I missed her so much.

"Well before that, um do you want the good news or the bad news first?" I fidgeted taking her hand. Her eyes got huge with fear,

"Good" she said staring at me.

"Um, ok, you're pregnant-" she cut me off,

"They got me pregnant! Oh my god!" she screamed shaking in fear.

"NO! NO! Honey I got you pregnant. We're having a baby. Carlisle said this baby is a miracle, that the baby shouldn't be alive but, it is" I said placing my hand lightly on her stomach. She looked shocked and baffled and before I knew it she grabbed my face and kissed me. Her lips were the same sweet soft lips I've been waiting for. She pulled away panting,

"Okay, bad news now." She said. I hated that I had to tell her this. She looked so happy, her hand on her nonexistent belly and sparkle in her eye.

"Um, it was supposed to be twins. Sadly the other baby didn't survive" I told her trying not to stammer. She gave me a sad smile,

"It was a girl you know" She whispered. I gave her confused look and her eyes glassed over like she left the planet,

**Anna POV**

"When I was tied to that bed, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness I kept seeing this little girl that was like a different version of Ashlyn. She kept telling me that she loved me and that she wouldn't see me. That she was gone. I cried for her because I knew she was my angel" I explained to him smiling but, crying. He gave me a sympathetic look,

"I believe you hun" he told me kissing my head. I shook away the sadness and got back to being happy that I was pregnant. That's when I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme peak in. I smiled wide,

"Come in come in guys!" I said waving my hands for hugs. Rose hulled ass, hugging me tight.

"My god Anna! Don't you ever EVER do that to me. I was terrified!" She told me. I hugged her back but, winced cause my ribs hurt.

"Back off before you break her Rose. Hey darling!" Jazz said kissing my cheek.

"I missed ya Jasper!" I said wiggling my fingers for a hug. He rolled his eyes and hugged me gently.

"Jasper move! My Anna! How are you honey! Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Esme said frantically searching my body.

"I'm find mom but, you can take me home" I said sweetly.

"Anna. Soon" Jake warned. I rolled my eyes at him. The rest of the day was spent with my kids and the Cullens. Tomorrow was Ashlyn's 3rd birthday and we had to spend it in the hospital. Alice promised to make it the best as possible.

**Few days later**

We were back in Forks and I was better. I still had a huge bruise on my rib cage but, I could breathe easier. Jake has to carry up the stairs because this huge boot on my leg and I have a brace in my wrist. For Ashlyn's birthday we had a cute little cake and she got a lot of presents.

Today the pack is throwing me a bonfire for my arrival home and I was kind of depressed I looked ugly in everything! This stupid freaking boot!

"Jaaakkkeeee!" I moaned taking off my boot.

"What are you doing?! You can't take that off!" Jake panicked running over to me. I glared at him, strapping it back on. After a while I decided to wear a blue and white strapless maxi dress with ONE flat. I really got frustrated when I had to call Rose upstairs to do my hair and makeup because I only had one hand.

"It will be over before you know it Anna. Let's not be dramatic" Rose said combing my hair. I rolled my eyes at her. She knew how I got. I grumbled shut up at her and she yanked my hair a little harder.

"PREGNANT!" I yelled playfully dramatic. After another hour we were in Emily's backyard, the kids with Rose and Emmett. Jake was supporting one side of my body because of all the dirt and rocks I couldn't walk on.

We sat around the fire, Jake's head on my lap. I loved watching him with the pack. He always had an amazing time, laughing, joking, and playing.

"How was it?" Paul asked basically out of nowhere. Everyone got quiet and Rachel was about to scold him but, I stopped her,

"It was the scariest thing that ever happened me. Me being a human, I can't protect myself like the people I'm surrounded by, vampires and werewolves. If they came a day late those creatures would have raped me" I felt Jake cringe and start to shake in my lap.

"I was surprised I knew what was going on. I was there little experiment. But, I don't blame anyone but, those men for what happened to me. It has only made me stronger." I finished, swallowing the lump in my throat. We were all quite as Jacob sat next to me, stroking my hair and kissing my temple.

"Enough with the heavy, let's tell some stories" Quil said rubbing his hands together. All the wolves groaned.

"How about the time Colin and Brady naked in the woods singing _"Eye of the __**WOLF"**_ and dancing. And when we asked why that weren't patrolling they said they song was so good the phased back dancing already" Paul said rolling around laughing. We all burst out laughing, Colin and Brady scowled.

"Let us not forget when Paul was found up a tree in wolf form, trembling because he saw a bear" Sam said basically crying. We all were now rolling, I felt like I was going to pee my dress. It went on for a while in till it became a companion.

"Yeah and when Quil was imaging older Claire and kissed a tree!" Jake yelled clutching his stomach. Quil eyes widened, ii guess he was shocked,

"Yeah well when you kissed Bella and she punched you!" Quil yelled back.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Jacob kissing Bella? When? How? What? Everyone glared at Quil and Quil had his mouth opened. Out of nowhere Jacob lunged at him, punching his over and over.

"Okay girls! Let's go eat!" Kim yelled over the nose grabbing my hand and guiding me inside. I sat down on the couch. After a few minutes they gave me some pasta. I took a bite then looked at Emily and Rachel,

"Explain" I said. They looked at each other and started.

**Jacob POV**

After a while they finally got me off Quil, That bastard!

"Why the fuck would you say that?!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't know!" Quil said wiping the blood off his nose. After a little we all calmed down and started talking.

"So Jake? Anna in the bed, how is she?" Paul said wiggling his eye brow. Everyone seemed to want to know. My eyes were bugged out, they really wanted to know,

"She's- uh um- she's amazing. She likes control, she's wild" I said uncomfortable.

"On top or…?" Embry said trailing off. I rolled my eyes,

"Either I'm on top or against the wall." I mumbled.

"No way! Anna up against the wall. Wow. Does she like anything like um, kinky?" Paul asked. I looked at him disgusted but, answered,

"Um, she likes dirty talk, A LOT of dirty talk and flavored lobe. And when she pregnant she is even more wild" Everyone looked shocked,

"Damn you wife is awesome!" Seth said. I rolled my eyes but thought, Hell yeah she is. We talked a little longer till the girls came out. Anna was unreadable. She just took my hand, said her good byes and we walked to the car.

**REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Anna POV**

I was in the car on the way home after the bonfire.

"Are you mad?" He asked. I sucked in a deep breath,

"We have been fighting so much Jake, that I'm tired. I mean you and Bella was a ridiculous idea anyway. Can you even imagine if she picked you?" I started to laugh, MY Jacob and Bella. I laughed harder,

"What's so funny?" He asked me. I laughed like crazy now,

"My-MY! Jacob an- and Bella Swan! That's hilarious" I gasped slapping my knee. He rolled his eyes at me and looked back to the road.

By the time we got home my one good foot was swollen from walking and my other was just swollen because it was all fractured. My boobs were swollen and heavy too. I was a mess. I took off my dress and put on one of Jake's shirts. It smelt so good. I put it to my nose and inhaled his woodsy smell.

"Why are you smelling that old shirt?" Jake asked. My eyes snapped opened and I couldn't help but smile.

"It smells like the love of my life" I said opening my arms for a hug. He lied down on the bed, holding me in his arms, his head buried in my hair. I snuggled into his arms, putting my head on his bare chest.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered.

"I don't blame you Jake, I don't blame anyone." I said kissing his chest.

"It took me a week AND some to find you Anna. How did you do it?" He asked, his voice laced with pain.

"I just fought on. I really don't know how. All I know is that I wanted to have you. I missed your warmth and your strong arms and your eye roll. I missed Ashlyn's beauty, her long hair and cute freckles. I missed my big boy Willy, his strong headedness and his little whines. I wanted to see Noah, his crazy hair and how he bounces off the wall like a boy version of Alice. I wanted Rose and Jasper there to make me feel better. I wanted my mom Esme to nurse me to health. I just wanted my life back." I said, mumbling it all into his chest. His arms wrapped around me tighter.

"I love you Anna"

"I love you Jake. Oh and Jake?"

"Yes baby?"

"We need to redecorate this room. It is the exact same one they put me in." I told him, clutching his arms to get rid of the memories.

"Okay, let's just sleep in the guest room tonight" He said lifting me and taking me to the guest room. I slept like a baby in his arms.

**Next Day**

Alice, Rose and Esme were helping me redo this now ugly room. This had to be the most difficult thing ever. Esme wanted a kind of open, tropical theme, while Rose wanted an elegant grey and white royal high class theme, and Alice black and lavender… Alice theme.

"Anna, I'm your best friend and I know 2nd to Jake how posh you are. You ARE a high class girl" Rose said. I silenced everyone and sat there pondering. Let's see, Jake is kind of woodsy so we need brown and a light kind of pale blue is very elegant.

"Okay, I hate all your ideas. Sorry but, I will tell you what I want" I said. Pregnancy makes me blunt.

"Pale blue walls, the bed will be white with grey pillows, there will be 2 brown cushion foot stools at the end. Then I want a pale blue couch with brown and grey pillows and above the headboard will be picture of the ocean but, grey. I want a brown bed side lamp and a crystal almost clear, simple yet elegant chandler." I finished. Everyone looked at me with shock except Alice who was writing it all down, **(A/n- I know, Anna is crazy but, if you want to see the room the link is on my profile! Go it's really nice)**

"This room is perfect!" Alice said picturing it. Alice and Esme went to go shopping while Jake, Sam, and Emmett were going to donate the stuff we have now and paint.

"MOOOOOMMM!" Ashlyn yelled from upstairs. She came running down with BLUE paint in her hair. Rosalie and I gasped running over to her.

"Uncle Emmett messed my hair!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"No no no no no!" Emmett said coming down the stairs "She said not to call her smurf because she didn't look like one, so I made her look like one!" he said.

"Oh my god!" I gasped at him taking Ashlyn to the kitchen sink.

"You are such an idiot! She's 3! Those toxins can hurt her!" Rose yelled slapping him across the head rapidity. It wasn't rinsing out so well so I took her and out her in the bath. Thankfully with shampoo it was washing out.

"Human-a I'm sorry" I heard Emmett say from the door. I rolled my eyes and turned around to see him covered in blue from head to toe. Jacob and Rosalie were in the background howling in laughter. I snickered,

"How long does it stay on?" I asked.

"3 days and a month no sex" he mumbled looking down. I giggled at this big blue ogre.

"So I'm going to add something's to the list. You have to take all 3 kids to school every morning for 2 months" I said smirking. My kids were terrors in the morning. He groaned but, didn't argue.

**6 months later**

**Jacob POV**

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Anna to get on with this meeting thing. By all I mean my kids, Blondie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Kim, Emily, Rachel, and myself. Everyone was chatting when Anna came down the stairs in a ball gown. She was 6 ½ months pregnant and healthy as ever. All her injures were healed and she just 2 little scars on her back. Her stomach was smaller than ever, almost nonexistent.

"Welcome family, to this momentous occasion!" She said swirling around the room. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy,

"She's finally lost it" Kim mumbled to Rachel who snickered. Anna glared at them but continued,

"We will be picking the name for this little boy in my womb." She said sitting in the chair in front of us. Everyone quickly got in to it.

"I like Sebastian" Esme said.

"Not my kid" I said.

"What about Rogan?" Kim asked.

"Nope. I want either Jasper or Rosen as a middle name" Anna said

"You want me to name my kid after 2 blood suckers?" I asked her shocked.

"No, I want to name OUR kid after one of my best friends." She said.

"Rosen!"  
"Jasper!"

"Emmett!"

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett called out at the same time. We all looked at Emmett who looked confused.

"I like Nathaniel" Carlisle said speaking up.

"Ooo Nathaniel Rosen Black!? Putting it down." Anna said.

"Joshua!" Ashlyn screamed not even looking up from her coloring book. Everyone looked at her and laughed,

"No! I like that! Joshua Jasper Black! Putting it down!" Anna screamed.

"I like Edward too" Anna said. I glared at her, angry. She laughed,

"Just kidding" She said writing something down.

"Well I want Pierson" I told them.

"Ehh, I'll put it as maybe." Anna murmured.

"Oh! Alex! Like Alice! Get it!" Alice said bouncing.

"We already have a little Alice and his name is Noah Fedor" Esme said. Alice giggled and picked up Noah who clapped, bouncing on her knee.

"Jamie! He's my friend!" Noah screamed at us like we were stupid. Anna looked at Noah squinting her eyes,

"Is he our kid? He could really be Alice and Jasper's kid if it wasn't for his skin." She said. I snatched Noah from Alice.

"He's MY kid!" I sneered at everyone. Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"So the final names are Pierson Jamie Black, Joshua Jasper Black, and Nathaniel Rosen Black. Great job guys. Okay, disburse because Jacob has to go to the office and this dress is clingy." Anna said walking up the stairs.

**Okay guys, Review on which name little baby Black should be named! What's your favorite!? **


	26. just a little info nothing bad :

**Hey guys! I'm posting a chapter today but, I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile for the next baby's name. PLEASE PLEASE vote and tell others to also. You don't have to follow the story to vote but that would be nice if you do follow. Have an amazing day/night.**

**-CullenLoverAnna **


	27. Chapter 27

**Jacob POV**

Today we were all going over to the Cullens for a dinner. I was in grey slacks, a black button down, and a black dress shoes. If this was my choice I would be in sweats and a hoodie but, Alice said it was formal so Anna took that serious. My three kids came walking down looking cute as ever. Ashlyn who was 3 is wearing a floral dress with navy blue tights and a jean jacket with white flats, her hair her usual straight and as usual pulled back with a head band so it can stay out of her face. William and Noah were 2 were running behind her. Willy was in a blue button down, sleeves to his elbows and a black vest with jeans and blue sneakers, his black hair tied back and Noah was in a white long sleeve shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, with jeans and brown sneakers, his curly blonde hair wild as ever.

"Hey curly boy!" I said picking Noah up.

"Daddy my teacher say she like my hair" Noah told me shaking his hair. Noah and Willy were in preschool while Ashlyn was in kindergarten.

"Daddy why my hair like the baby?" Willy asked pointing to an old framed picture of me. I rolled my eyes, Billy had to give that to Anna and Anna had to frame it.

"Cause that's daddy when he was a baby bud" I told him. He laughed,

"You big silly!" He told me. I was going to say something when Ashlyn came out with a cookie.

"Put it back Ashlyn, now" I said. She glared at me and I glared back. After a while she backed down, rolled her eyes, groaned, slumped her shoulders, and turned around. She was so much like me it was scary. I heard Anna coming down the stairs in a long grey dress that made her belly look slightly bigger. It was very nicely cover up at her breasts and had a silver chain right above her tiny belly, her hair was curled and she was in flats.

"Let's go" She said walking past us all with a huge canine of ice tea. Anna has been having a crazy craving for all types of ice tea.

"You look beautiful" I told her sliding into the driver's seat.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

"Cause you are" I said hesitantly

"oh well, thanks I guess" she mumbled drinking her tea. I let out a silent huff and drove out.

We made it to the house and the kids ran into everyone's arms. Anna got out slowly mumbling hi to everyone. I guided her into the house where others were present as well. Charlie and Sue, Seth Quil and Embry, and some vampires. A vampire I didn't know came up to us,

"Hello, my name is Zafrina and yours?" She asked. I felt Anna tense up and move closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her worried. She looked like a scarred child.

"Red eyes. Red eyes are bad. Red eyes kill. Don't hurt me" she kept murmuring. I pulled Anna back outside where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie joined me. I tried pulling her away from my chest but, she screamed "no!" and held tighter.

"Shh shh, it's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you" I recited to her. After a few minutes Rose tried stepping in.

"Anna, it's Rose, can you tell us what's wrong?"

"The red eyes haunt me." She said turning so she could hug Jasper and Rose.

"We won't let anyone hurt you Anna. Never again" Esme said stroking her hair. Anna composed herself after a while and we went back in. I'm guessing all the red eyed vampires put on contacts at the Cullens request because I didn't see any.

"So, you the girl that stole Jacob's heart huh" Charlie said walking towards us. Anna smiled, getting her charm back,

"I would hope you talking to me sir." She said shaking his hand "You must be Charlie, hi I'm Anastasia Black"

Charlie smiled at her, Anna's charm obviously working. We talked for a while more till I saw Ness coming towards us.

"Hi guys" she said smiling.

"Renesmee, hello to you too" Anna said trying hard to be polite. I knew Anna wouldn't disrespect Ness in her own house with her family present for no reason.

"I just so Ashlyn and Noah with my mom, they're shooting up huh? Oh and sorry about Zafrina, I know it must be hard." Ness said to us. We both put on strained smiles and were saved by Esme calling for dinner. We had a feast, a little of everyone's favorite. Anna chowed down like a pro, Rose bringing her glass after glass of ice tea. When we were done we sat in the living room for small talk. We were all about to leave when Esme and Carlisle stood up,

"We have decided our days at Forks are passed over. We decided that whoever of the Cullens would like to come with us to start a new life can, and the rest can stay hidden." Carlisle spoke. The Cullens, Charlie, and Anna broke out into madness.

"You're leaving me! You can't do that I NEED YOU!" Anna yelled

"I can't leave Anna! I won't" Rose yelled.

"I'm not leaving" Ness yelled at her parents.

"Anna I'm sorry but, I must" Esme said trying to console Anna.

"NO!" Anna screamed silencing everyone. "You promised to never let anything happen to me Esme! You're the only mom I have! If you want to leave fine." Anna said walking out. I took the kids silently and awkwardly and followed Anna out. We drove home in silence. I did the honors of putting the kids to bed. I found Anna in the backyard asleep, her head on Rosalie's lap and feet on Jasper's lap.

"Why do you guys care about her so much? What makes her different?" I asked.

"I don't know. The first time we talked, on her way out she hugged me. She actually hugged me, Jasper Cullen and when Alice tried to warn her about my thirst, she said she doesn't care. She's so different." Jasper said

"You know how I've always wanted a child. Well she lets me take of her, and the kids, and she trusts me. Not to mention her kick ass attitude that rivals mine. She is one of a kind, nothing special in all of this madness." Rose said looking down.

"Rose, Alice, Emmett and I are going to have a house here but, still go to Alaska. We're going to try a divide our time and Ness said she will be back during break with Esme" Jasper explained. I nodded happy. The Cullens were like Anna's side of the family, she really cared about them.

"We explained it to her and she's a little better. A little upset about Esme though. Oh and Carlisle said to make sure to keep her blood pressure down, she is in a high risk pregnancy. But, I'll be here to help with the medical stuff" Rosalie said picking up Anna and handing her to me. I nodded and walked Anna upstairs to bed. What a day.


	28. Chapter 28

_***Warning Lemon at the end***_

**Anna POV**

Jake left for a business trip to one of his franchises in Chicago 2 day ago and now I'm sitting on the Cullen porch as they pack up all their stuff. I looked pathetic, watching them walk in and out with boxes. The kids were at Rachel's place with Kim and Emily and I was supposed to be there by now.

"All right, we're all packed. We'll see you next week Anna when we come back to look for a different house for Emmett, Jazz, Ali, and I" Rosalie said. I got up to hug her. I started crying when I hugged Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella.

"I'm sorry we were kind of frenemies but, I'm going to miss you" I told Edward and Bella. They both gave me sad smiles,

"We've always cared for you Anna. Take care of those kids and Jacob. And we'll see you around." Bella said. Tears were slipping down my face as they turned around, hand in hand to their car, were Nessie was sitting in. They had a cute little family.

"You won't stand here to long, we'll ya darling?" Jazz asked me, I turned around to see him and Alice.

"I can't promise Jazz" I said, my voice breaking. He kissed the top of my head,

"We'll see you in a week best friend" He said getting into Alice's Porsche. I stood there as the cars drove away one by one. They barely left when I remembered,

"Esme! Wait!" I screamed. The cars stopped in almost an instant and Esme was by my side in a second. I pulled out a few pictures I had. Some of Esme and the kids and me, Esme and Carlisle, some of Noah and Alice, and one of all of us at Ashlyn's party.

"These are for your new house. A little touch of the Black's should always be appreciated." I said laughing and crying at the same time. Esme looked at each of the pictures and smiled,

"Thank you Anna. I will always love the Black family" She said wiping my tears and kissing my head. I blinked and when I opened my eyes the cars were driving off again. I stood there awhile before going into the Cullen house. I looked around in till I came into a frame with a post-it on it.

_Anna,_

_A picture of your side of the family is needed. Take it._

_-Your parents, best friends, sisters and brothers._

I smiled and took it, a picture of all the Cullens in my living room making stupid faces. I laughed, my family.

I pulled up in front of Rachel's place. The kids were all running around while Rachel, Kim and Emily drank tea and chatted.

"Well hello ladies" I said sitting down on the small wooden chair, I was too big for this.

"Well if it isn't Anastasia Black. Thank you for gracing us with your presents 2 hours late" Emily said. I glared at her,

"I hear Paul had a fun birthday last week" I smirked stirring my tea and looking at Rachel from the corner of my eye. We do this all the time, sit at someone's house and gossip that is. On queue Paul came walking in.

"Mr. Eye candy!" I yelled as Emily and Kim cheered. We always play flirt with each other husbands, it makes the husbands feel good and gives us a good laugh.

"Well hello preggers, shouldn't you be at the Cullen residents?" He asked taking a bite of my cake.

"Residents Paul? Paul- Use- Big- Words?" Kim said in a cave man voice. We all burst out laughing as Paul scowled. Johnny, Emily and Sam's son, came running in smiling.

"What's up Johnny boy?" I said hugging the cutie.

"I likes Ashlyn mommy!" He said to Emily. We all laughed,

"You don't like Auntie Rachel's daughter Farrah?" Emily asked. He shook his head and run off. We all shook our head.

"So, lets talk babies, we have 2 things on the list." Kim smirked.

"Anna, your baby shower will be hosted her at your dear sister-in-law's house, when is your due date?" she asked.

"November 2nd" I said without thinking. My kid's birthdays had to be the easiest things to remember. Ashlyn was May 3rd, Willy and Noah was June 9th, and this little guy November 2nd. All this and I was only 28, my god.

"Okay, then it will be around then, Now, Emily has something to say" Rachel said.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed. We all squealed with her.

"Wait so, 2 kids for me, 2 for Emily, and a whopping 4 for Anna. Kim when are you going to start?" Rachel asked. Kim looked down,

"Well, whenever Jared is ready to give up the pack" she said sadly. We talked for a little more till I left for dinner with the kids. I picked up burgers and fries and we went home. I decided to make it fun, so we all ate on the living room floor and I put on Kids Bop! We were having a good time and when that _YMCA_ song came on, Ashlyn got up and started dancing and singing. Soon after the boys were dancing too,

"Sing mommy sing!" Ashlyn said bouncing up and down. I took a candle stick and started to sing with them.

**Jacob POV**

I just pulled up to the house when I heard singing and music inside. I went around the front and looked in the window. It was my wife and kids running around, singing, and dancing. They were all laughing and suddenly my bad day was washed away. Till this day I couldn't believe I had a family, and they were all actually happy. Noah must have spotted me because he ran uo to the window and started to bang on it. I walked in and the three little monsters pounced on me, still hyper.

"Daddy, mama sings good!" Willy said holding on to my calf.

"Trust me I know" I told them. I gave each of them a kiss and walked to Anna.

"How ya been?" I asked giving her a quick kiss.

"Pretty good. I missed you though" she told me, hugging my waist. She was so small compared to me, I was a foot and some over her. Better than Alice though, she was like up to my waist.

"I missed you" I said kissing her passionately. The kiss quickly became heated but we were interrupted,

"Eww, you nasty daddy!" Willy giggled. I laughed picking him up and spinning him. I put the kids in bed and was in the shower when Anna decided to join me

_Lemon warning_

"Your so sexy all wet and dripping" Anna said behind me, wrapping her hands around me. I quickly turned around, pinning her to the shower wall.

"You're the sexy one wet" I said running my finger up her slit, my voice dripping with sex. She shivered. I started running my tongue down her wet body. I stopped to suck on her nipples,

"Oh Jacob" she said. I dropped to my knees and put a finger in her. I quickly added another and another all while licking her clit. I looked up to see her. Her hair wet and slicked back, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth in a perfect O, her hands teasing her nipples,

"You are definitely a sight to see baby" I whispered curling my finger, looking for the one spot…

"OH JACOB YES! OH YES GOD YES!" she screamed grabbing my hand. I held her as her knees gave out. She composed herself and sank down, putting my throbbing cock in her mouth,

"Oh Anna" I hissed holding her head as gently as possible. She sped up, scrapping her teeth,

"My god Anna, Fuck baby, ugh so good. Swallow my cock baby" I moaned holding the wall for stability. I was close to coming when she stopped. I hissed, lifting her against the wall and entering her,

"So wet" I mumbled watching as I slipped in and out of her. I looked up to see her staring at me and teasing her nipples,

"Does this turn you on Anna?" I said thrusting into her, "Me watching my hard cock slide into your tight wet pussy, is that sexy?" I asked sucking her nipple.

"Jacob, your so sexy baby ugh, so good" she whimpered, her head thrashing from side to side.

"Don't stop, harder, I'm so close" She said tightening around me. I quickly laid her down on the shower floor, me on top of her. This position allowed me to go much faster,

"That's it baby, YES! Your sexy all dripping, o-ugh- I- Ugh YEAH!" Anna said not even making word out. I rubbed her clit and she came together as she became unbearably tight,

"So tight ugh! Anna baby! God- so sexy!"

"You're so big! Ugh! Oh Baby!" we screamed together. We came down from our high, the shower now cold. We washed up and fell asleep fast. Amazing.

_***Review! How was the lemon!?***_


	29. Chapter 29

**Jacob POV**

Today was the annual Pack Prank Wars. Today was a day the pack brothers got together to prank the girlfriends and wives. It was a great day mostly because no one ever knew when it was coming. We were all sitting in a circle in the woods in camouflage clothes and war paint. It was Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, and I, all hyped up and ready.

"Our first target is Jared's fiancée Kim. Everyone know the plan?" Sam asked, we all nodded and ran toward Jared's place. We looked through the window to see Kim washing dishes.

"Ready?" Sam said. We all positioned our paint ball guns and paste squirters, Sam gave us the okay and we ran. We broke down the doors screaming our war cries. Kim turned around with wide eyes ready to say something but was silenced,

"AIM! SET! FIRE!" I screamed. We all shot paint ball at her and around the kitchen. We stopped and then went at her again with paste that we made with flour and water, it dried all crusty.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU FUCKING- AHHHHH!" She screamed when Seth dumped feathers on her sticky skin. We all laughed,

"YOU JUST WAIT JARED! DON'T FUCKING COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE!" She screamed at us. We knew we wouldn't be let back into our houses for the night, which is why we had tents built already. We ran out just in time to hear Kim on the phone,

"Yeah Anna? Warn everyone, it's the fucking prank wars!" she said. We all laughed and got ready for our next target, Rachel.

Paul took Rachel out to their backyard as we got ready. We opened the shower head and poured green Kool-Aid powder into it and screwed it back on. We then smeared peanut butter on the inside of the towel on the rack and right on cue,

"This was your little prank Paul! Throwing me in mud you shit face!" Rachel yelled running in. We quickly ran out the window.

"Stupid fucking Paul, dropping me in mud." We heard her mutter, the shower went on and she got in. After about 10 minutes she got out and a second later,  
"I'M FUCKING GREEN!" she screamed, we all laughed. I could just imagine my sister stomping her feet and shaking.

"Peanut butter! Really! FUCKING RUN BEFORE I FUCKING PHASE YOU ASSHOLES!" She yelled running out of her house looking crazy as hell. We all ran off laughing and slapping each other's backs. This was hilarious.

"Okay guys Emily and Claire next" Embry said almost evilly. We were eating lunch before the next prank when I got a call,

"Yellow?" I said my mouth full.

"_Jake baby, I'm to preggers to be pranked. I mean you know I can't be stressed right_?" Anna said sweetly.

"Anna baby, I love you and good-bye" I told her humorously and hung up. We would go easy on her.

"So Claire just called me and said that if I prank her, I could forget ever having sex with her" Quil sighed sitting on a log. We all laughed, Claire was turning 17 next week and Quil was supposed to finally get some.

"Who cares?! Let's go!" Paul said jumping up. We were behind Emily and Sam's place and she and Claire were on the porch. This was a tricky prank. We moved all the furniture out of the house while Jared played a pretend prank on them. We then filled the downstairs bathroom's tub and the kitchen with extra bubbly soap and turned on the water. In a few minutes the house was over flowing with bubbles.

"Wow, water guns Jared?" Claire and Emily laughed walking into the house.

"MY HOUSE!" Emily yelled running in and slipping into a sea of bubbles. Claire tried to help her up but, ended up slipping too.

"OH MY GOD! SAM ULEY! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Emily cried, pounding her hands on the floor looking like a 2 year old.

"You just wait Quil!" Claire yelled crossing her arms. This was a big prank. Seth took pictures and we quickly left. Last but, not least. Anna.

**Anna POV**

"Oh. My. God." I said as I walked up into Rachel's house. She was green and smelled like peanut butter.

"Auntie Rachel Hulk! You silly Auntie Rach" Willy said laughing.

"Yeah yeah kid. Go play with Ronald" She said annoyed.

"They turned you green!" I said lightly touching her skin! Just then Emily comes in covered in bubbles, her eye twitching.

"My-my house." She gulped, looking spaced out.

"Honey, what about you house" I asked

"Bubbles. So many bubbles" she whimpered. Oh my god.

"I have to go home." I said. I dropped the kids at Billy's.

"So it's prank day huh?" he said.

"Yes, oh my god Billy will they get me?!" I asked him. He laughed,

"Oh my dear daughter-in-law, let me just say, the alpha's wife is always the most devastated. Stay out of the house" he said with a wink. I gulped and walked out. I got to the house and Billy's voice rang in my head. Stay out of the house. I sat in the backyard for 2 hours and after a while I really had to pee. Just pee right, quick in and out. I ran in and sat on the toilet, I started to pee but, I didn't hear the pee hitting the water. Oh. My. God. The toilet bowl was covered in clear tape. Jake knew I hated the smell of pee. And when I tried to get up, I was taped on to the seat!

"Jacob! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. I heard war cries and when I looked through the window, they had all my coach purses and Jimmy Choo shows in a bin and they were sending it down the river!

"MY SHOES! MY PURSES! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE JACOB NO!" I screamed banging on the window. There was only one way to get them back, cry.

"Jacob, I'm scarred. I have a phobia" I sniffled, knowing he could hear me. I saw his head whip towards the window, I put on the saddest pout. I could see him walking towards me till Paul talked him. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone,

"Come get me. I'm glued to the toilet seat. With pee all over me and my favorite shoes and purses in a bin… floating down the river." I told Rachel, really starting to cry. Billy was right, alpha's wife was always the most devastated.

Rachel and Kim got me out and we were all sitting in my living room, kids asleep on the floor. We looked crazy, me crying and clutching my only Jimmy's left, Kim covered in feathers, Rachel was green, and Emily and Claire nice a soggy. It was time for pay back. I took out my phone and called Alice,

"Hey Alice, I'm fine. Listen, I need you to order me 10 coach purses and 15 pairs of Jimmy Choo heels. Yup all on Jake's card. Make it anonymous. Thanks love!" I said hanging up the phone. The ladies all looked at me smiling.

"Smart little miss. My brother is going to flip!" Rachel said.

"I know. Now I know the guys went out eating so I'm going to call in some back up. I'll have Colin and Brady put ants and jelly in their sleeping bag and tepee there camp with pink toilet paper, steal their food, and…" I said trailing off

"Put pink shampoo in their body wash!" Claire squealed. We all laughed and I made the call.

**Jacob POV**

We got from dinner and our camp site was covered in pink.

"Nice try girls" Seth laughed going to his tent. We all went to sleep when I felt sticky and something was crawling all over me. I ran out screaming with everyone else,

"JELLY AND ANTS! JELLY AND FUCKING ANTS!" I screamed. We all grabbed our body wash and ran to the lake. Guess what color we came out in. Pink. And guess what else. They stole our god damn food.

"Anna please! I'm hungry!" I begged her from outside.

"Tell my Jimmy Choo and Coach purses!" She yelled. My god.

**Few days later**

The pink was finally rinsed off and Anna seemed to get over it. Paul and Rachel were a cute pink and green couple and the tribe kids loved it. I was working from home when there was a delivery.  
"Yay my shoes and purses!" Anna squealed. I followed her down stairs to find boxes and boxes of things.

"Anna" I said slowly. "Who got this for you?" I asked carefully

"You did silly. You felt bad I had none of my favorite designers" She said looking though the boxes and gasping.

"Yeah but, you have a whole lot of other designers in that closet Anna" I said trying to be calm while taking the bill.

"13,765 DOLLARS! Anna NO!" I yelled.

"But, Jake" she whimpered, tear slipping from her eye.

"Fine" I groaned singing for it. Fuck prank wars.

**Can you imagine the Pack Pink! OMG I laughed writing it! And Rachel and Paul pink and green. I love this chapter! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Anna POV**

Today was my baby shower! I was so excited I started to clap. Jake looked at me crazy but, my kids just clapped with mommy.

"Today is the baby's party!" I said doing a little happy dance.

"Mama I want my broder" Willy said in his cute little voice. I smiled at him and took some more bacon and hash browns,

"Whoa Anna, need a fork lift?" Jake laughed. My fun mood was immediately replaced by anger and sadness.

"I need to eat Jake" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm so-sorry baby. I didn't mean it" he stuttered. I through my bacon on the plate and crossed my arms,

"No you right, I'm huge!" I yelled rubbing my belly. Jake walked over and kneeled next to my chair,

"You are the smallest you've ever been pregnant Anna. And even if you were as big as you were with the twins I would adore you" he whispered putting his hands gently on my belly. He stretched his head up and I kissed him sweetly, gentle.

"Eww mama!" My kids yelled running into the living room. We continued or sweet kissed till we were interrupted again,

"You always make-out in front of your kids Mr. and Mrs. Black?" I gasped. I'd know the loud boom of a voice anywhere!

"Emmett!" I yelled running and crashing into his stone hard chest. I pulled back and rubbed my cheek.

"Ow, I forgot your hard" I moaned as Jake came up to check my cheek.

"He's only hard for me I hope" Rose said coming into view. I turned away from my silent conversation with Jake, moving his hand from my cheek.

"Rosie!" I squealed, this time slowly hugging her.

"Look at you, 9 months pregnant and you look 1 month!" she smirked. I put my hand over my mouth dramatically as if she said something scandalous.

"Why thank you!" I said playfully slapping her arm. We started a conversation, Jacob keeping his arm firmly around my waist, not paying attention to the conversation but placing light kisses on my head and burying his face in my hair.

"Well if it isn't my best friend" someone who I instantly knew was Jazz said in a horrible southern accent.

"Jazzy boy! What brings ya down here to dear old Annie's house?" Rose asked in an equally horrible southern accent.

"Forget that, come over here and give dear old preggers me a hug" I said waddling over to him. He gave me a quick hug and Alice gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

We finally made it to Rachel's place for the baby shower and the tension was thankfully slight between the wolves and Cullens.

"It's time for mommy and daddy secrets! Everyone has put a secret question in the bowl for Jake and Anna and now you guys HAVE to answer" Kim said evilly. My mouth hung open I looked over at Jake who looked just as fearful.

"What does Jake do in the _bedroom _that drives you crazy and Jake the same question?" Kim asked. I gulped, oh god no,

"You don't have to answer" Jake whispered to me. I shook my head, I'm not a little bicth. Never was never will be.

"I like it when Jake dirty talks to me and gets rough. Oh and he makes this perfect face when he is really having fun" I said bluntly, everyone stared at me shocked.

"And I like it when Anna is dominant and dresses up" Jake said quickly trying to avert the attention from me.

"Wow Anna, there goes to the blunt girl we love." Rose said

"Fuck yeah, I was never gone" I smirked as everyone cheered.

"Okay Anna, what are you naming little guy? Jasper obviously asked this" Alice said reading the next question.

"Vito bitches. You won't know till I pop this sucker out" I said making every one moan in protest. We had a good night, lots of presents. The Cullens were without a doubt the best, the entire we were at the shower they're were workers at our house, redesigning all the kids rooms! I got home amazed, so amazed I cried. Well maybe it was hormones but whatever. Willy and Noah's room was painted brown with a jungle theme painting in the background. Their beds were slightly off the ground and had ropes that attached to the ceiling! Their bed spreads we're orange and brown. The boys obviously went crazy, trying to swing the beds. I laughed while trying to explain that the bed didn't swing. Ashlyn room was a nice green and her bed was huge and fluffy and the bed spread was pink and green, she also had a cute little ballet studio on the corner complete with the mirror, tutu, shoes, and balance beam. And my little baby's room was gray with a green strip in the middle of the wall going all the way around. His crib way brown with white sheets, he also had a white rocking chair and a white fuzzy carpet. It was all so perfect. And with that I ended my day.

**Jacob POV**

It was about 4 in the morning when I figured out Anna wasn't in bed. I paddled down the stairs to kind her eating ice cream and watching TV.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Oh nothing-ow!" she winched. I immediately hovered over her.

"What is it? What wrong? The baby!?" I asked, she relaxed and continued eating.

"Just a contraction" she said like it was nothing.

"You're in labor!" I screamed. Was she crazy!?

"Yup, and we should probably get going if we want to see the Cullen's new place before the hospital, get my bag will ya" she said coolly. I stared at her as she got up calmly and put on flip-flops.

"Anna you've seen enough! You're in labor lets go!" I screamed. She's been touring this house for 20 minutes!

"Okay. OH FUCK SHIT! OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!" Anna said like she suddenly realized she was in labor. We were driving as Anna kept screaming,

"UGHH! Oh my- Shit! UGH! Jake it hurts!" I tried to soothe her as we pulled up. We were finally set when the doctor walked in,

"Carlisle! You're not my doctor!" Anna said as Carlisle kissed the top of her head.

"I know but, I'm your kid's doctor though. I need to be here for-" Carlisle said trailing off, asking for the baby's name.

"No Carlisle not even you could know" Anna giggled. Anna was now been in labor for 4 hours when Ellie popped in.

"Well if it isn't my bestie!" Elle screamed.

"El you came! I missed you!" Anna squealed.

"Aww you're still the sweet bitch in this friendship" Ellie replied hugging Anna. Same old El bell. After a while, the sweetness wore off,

"Why can't you do this you fucker! I fucking hate you're so okay and I'm dying" she murmured through a contraction.

"If I could take the pain away I would honey" I whispered to her. Her eyes immediately went soft, crying and apologizing. I shushed her, stroking her hair out of her face. She was so amazing, having my 4th kid and taking like a trooper.

"I love you so much" I said kissing her head then soft lips.

"I love you too" she said her eyes dropping. Out of nowhere her heart monitor starts beeping, the scanner low. Doctors and nurses sworn around me,

"Who gave her this epidural?! You put too much, her body can't handle it" Carlisle yelled at another doctor.

"What's wrong? That's my wife! What's wrong?" I yelled, Sam pulling me out of the room. Rosalie was being held back by Emmett in the waiting room.

"They need to steady her heart rate and do a C-section" Alice murmured to hear self.

"I could help! Let me though!" Rose kept yelling. I watched as they wheeled her out into the operating room.

"She'll be okay Jake, I promise" Alice said.


	31. Chapter 31

_This Chapter is filled with some un-usual POVs :0 I know but, enjoy ;)_

Carlisle POV

"Come on. Come on. One breath Anna just on breathe." I thought, pumping her chest

"The baby is losing oxygen we need to proceed" one of the nurses said.

"If we proceed she dies. One breath!" I sneered at them. And like magic, the tiniest breath.

"Now!" I screamed to the doctor who then put a tube down her throat to keep her breathing.

"Start the C-section, I need to talk to Dr. Mornal" I told them as I walked out. I found Dr. Mornal in his office as if nothing happened.

"You don't knock Cullen?" he smirked, trying to joke with me.

"These stats say you put twice the epidural you should have in Anastasia Everstone Black." I said slapping down the chart on his desk. He smirked,

"Impossible" he said. He looked at the chart. "Well, lookey there. Well my mistake." He said going back to his business. How dare this incompetent fool. In all my 300 some years, I've never meet a man so high up in class be so damn uncompassionate.

"Listen, I may never come back to Forks again but, that doesn't mean I won't make sure my connections ruin you. I'm positive once the board hears of this you'll be done. It might even be attempted murder if we word it right." I sneered at him.

"Dr. Cullen I-" He started but, he was cut off

**Jasper POV**

I tried to calm down Rosalie, I really did but it didn't work because she found that doctors office.

"I'll make sure you never see anyone again if Anna dies! DO YOU HEAR ME Dr. Francis Ronald Mornal! Son of Yazmin and Francis Mornal, brother to Harold Mornal, and ex-husband to Stacy Heather Hampton! I'll end you!" Rosalie sneered so close to his face, it looked like she would bite it off. Her teeth were bared and her eyes menacing. Emmett stepped in,

"Rose we can't make a scene" he whispered that only us of the supernatural could hear. She quickly composed herself and stepped out. Dr. Mornal was feeling scared, guilty, upset, and intimidated. I walked back into the lobby to find Alice rubbing her temples.

"Alice darlin' don't stress. She'll be fine" I told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I promised Jake Jazz. I have to be positive" she wined. I didn't say anything I just put my little pixie in my lap and hoped for the rest. She will be fine.

**Rachel POV**

"That bastard tried to kill her!" I screamed at Paul, folding clothes. Why I wasn't at the hospital, my stupid car.

"Babe, chill. She'll be fine" Paul told me as he started to kiss down my neck.

"My sister-in-law might die and your trying to get some!" I screamed. I quickly put on my jacket and walked out as Paul screamed after me. I walked to Kim's house and started banging on the door. Jared came out looking disoriented with sex hair. I pushed past him,

"Kim! Did you hear!?" I yelled walking to her room.

"About what?" she asked also disorientated. I filled her in and before I knew it we were running into the hospital. Jacob was lying on the floor, head in his hands.

"Hey little bro. How it going?" I asked.

"The baby needs help breathing but I'll get to see him soon. Anna is unconscious. Not stable yet" He murmured not looking up. I didn't say anything, I just held my baby brother.

**Esme POV**

"Okay, thanks Emily. Tell Ashlyn, Willy, and Noah I love them. Of course I'll keep you updated. Goodbye dear. I told Emily as I hung up the phone. The minute Carlisle told me of my dear Anna I was went on my way. I wasn't supposed to come back to Forks but, this was dire.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme Cullen. I'm here to see my daughter Anastasia Everstone Black" I said sweetly, talking off my scarf, sunglasses and gloves.

"Did you adopt again Mrs. Cullen?" The young lady asked as she put something into the computer.

"You could say that dear. Have a blessed day" I told her as I walked away. I walked made it to the maternity ward.

"Alice, what have I missed?" I asked my daughter, brushing lint off her sweater.

"She isn't stable but, Jake is seeing the baby now" she smiled. I nodded and walked into Anna's room. She looked so very fragile, more than usual of course.

"Hi Anna. I'm quite positive you could hear me. You did good, your baby boy is doing good. Get better honey. I sure do miss you" I whispered kissing her head.

"Esme, you shouldn't be in here" Carlisle scolded.

"I know Carlisle. Just needed to greet my daughter" I told him as I walked into his arms. She will be fine.

**Emily POV**

"Ashlyn honey, go to bed please" I begged her.

"But, Auntie Emily! I want to see my mommy!" she wined. I groaned. Too pregnant, just too pregnant.

"Did she have the baby? Did she, did she?" She pestered me, flipping her hair from side to side. So damn cute. I rolled my eyes.

"Bed" I said in a way I thought was stern.

"Baby" she replied. I groaned.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting with Edward and Renesmee in our new living room.

"I feel bad for not going. They're going through a tough time and everyone is there" I told my little family.

"Let's not pester love. They're better off with us here." Edward said snuggling me closer to him.

"I should be there. Jacob needs me" I murmured.

"I think we should stay. I wouldn't want to bother anyone with my loving my imprint" Renesmee grumbled.

"Renesmee, you'll find someone kitten" Edward told her sweetly.

"Maybe we are better off here" I concluded.

**Anna POV**

Voices, light, bright light. Okay now I'm chocking, something down my throat. I gag and gag for air as I hear my heart monitor beep erratically. A doctor comes in and pulls out the breathing tube.

"Hi Anastasia. I'll get your husband." The doctor says to me. I can't get myself to speak, so I nod. When she leaves I take the glass of water a gulp it down, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. I hissed as I laid back. My stomach was covered with disgusting stiches.

"Hey beautiful" I heard Jake said. I looked up and smiled. Still not talking so he continued.

"We have a baby boy. The doctor said he will probably need to use an inhaler for the rest of his life but, he's good from there." He smiled.

"Let me see him" I said, my voice nasty. He smiled and nodded. The nurse then brought my beautiful baby and placed him in my arms. He was Ashlyn's boy version. Jake's skin, my hair pin straight, and freckles. I held him for a while till we brought everyone in.

"Everyone meet, Pierson Rosen Black" I told everyone with a smirk.

"I thought it was Pierson Jamie or Nathanial Rosen?" Jasper said.

"Well Jake really loved Pierson and I Rosen so, here is Pierson Rosen" I explained. Everyone gushed over the new Black. Pierson Rosen is definitely going to be momma's little man forever. I can't imagine letting him go.


	32. Chapter 32

**Anna POV**

"I need to work. I'm the CEO of Black Garage. " Jake for me the 50th time as he packed his suit case. My baby Pierson Rosen was 2 weeks old and he is the sweetest. I am crazy attached to him but, I still had 3 other kids and it just gets crazier.

"But, Noah and Willy are getting haircuts tomorrow. HAIRCUTS Jake." I screamed, wrapping my arms around him from the back. He smiled and turned around, giving me a kiss.

"Anna, I'll Skype you from New York. You are an amazing mom and can handle. What's the worst that can happen?" he smirked.

"Um, one of them could phase!" I said sarcastically.

"I forget you're just a mere human."

"Ha-ha." I laughed as he continues to pack. Before he could get another word out Pierson started to wail, I basically sprinted to my little boy.

"Obsessed much!?" Jacob yelled at me as I ran. I picked up my baby. He was so cute, the perfect mix of Jacob in me, most of the Black kids were a mix but Willy, who was totally Jacob Black.

"Oh my baby, come to momma" I said rocking him. I was trying to get him to hush when Jacob came in with a very mad Ashlyn.

"Mommy Pier is so loud! I need sleeps!" she yelled. I looked at Jake and he shrugged. Over the years, well 3 ½ years Jake and Ash grew one crazy father daughter bond. Who knew big bag alpha Black, the hot headed, never settling down Jacob Black would be a major softie.

"I'm sorry honey, Pierson is hungry." I tried to apologize.

"Last one mommy. No more babies!" she told me as if certain.

"Oh honey, we're probably going to have one more. But, you'll be older" I told her while putting Pierson under my breastfeeding poncho.

"Let's not talk about more babies please" Jake said looking sick.

"Daddy's right! No more baby! Let's go pap!" Ashlyn said, head held high and arms crossed. Jacob and Ash nodded at each other and walked out. I laughed and let Piers finish his meal. Thankful Piers only woke up once that night.

Today was the day my boys were getting a haircut, back up to their shoulders.

"I wants cereal mama!" Noah yelled, his hair like a curly blonde mop on his face. I was drained, luckily Piers was asleep so I could take care of my others.

"I'm ready mama" Ash said in a silly British accent. The girl was in cowgirl boots, jeans, a plaid shirt, and a cow girl hat.

"Oh lord Ash, you have become way to close to Uncle Jazz." I laughed.

"I love Uncle Emmett! I call him now" Willy yelled jumping off his seat and running to the phone. I waited 30 minutes for mister William Jacob Black to get off the phone.

"Willy we in da car!" Noah yelled. I panicked watching Pierson stir in his car seat. Thank heavens he settled back in.

We were now at the Rose and etc. new house for Alice to give the boys a trim.

"Okay Jacob, ready"

_*laughs* "Yes Anna I'm ready" _I nodded at the laptop and moved for him to see Alice and Willy. And it started, snip, snip, cut, cut. My little man's silky black hair fell to the floor. Then Noah's curly blonde hair, to the floor.

"Willy my hair longer now!" Ashlyn yelled as they compared hair length.

"_See not so bad. You guys look great. Love you my little wolf pack" _Jake said and quickly logged out. I sighed and decided to take the kids to Billy's.

"Well look at my poor grandsons? Their hair!" Billy exaggerated as the kids ran in. I rolled my eyes, struggling with the baby bags and Pierson's baby carrier.

"Hey dad" I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey Anna. Hey Pierson! It's grandpa!" Billy cooed at the carrier. Rachel came out of the kitchen as I was putting Pierson down.

"Hey sis" Rachel said as I gave her a hug.

"I was thinking of calling you over so we can all have a nice Sunday dinner but, guess you're already here. Paul, Farrah, and Ronald are at back" Rachel babbled on as I looked through the pots on the stove. I'm happy I don't have to cook tonight and I was even happier when Billy offered to watch Pierson as I took a nap.

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting in my New York office bouncing my leg and staring at the picture on my desk. I now had the exact picture in each of my offices, it was the day we brought Pierson home,

_Flashback_

_I was slowly helping Anna up the stairs, she was in so much pain because of her C-section. _

"_Daddy daddy! I Willy took baby's toy!" Ash said slapping my leg. I rolled my eyes, this is already hard. I finally got Anna to the couch and I was sitting next to her cooing at Piers as Ash was leaning on Anna falling asleep and the twins were playing at our feet. Out of nowhere a flash and a gust of wind._

"_Perfect!" Alice said from the opposite side of the room as she stared at a camera. She showed us the picture and it was absolutely perfect._

_End of flashback_

And like that I sent it to each of my secretaries to print, frame, and put on my desk.

"Mr. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Bing are here" My secretary Hannah said from the door.

"Thanks Han, can you get be ribs and curly fries for lunch?" I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes,

"Sure but your wife is going to kill me. You're supposed to eat healthy" she sang as she walked out.

"Thank You!" I called as Chandler and Ellie walked in. Chandler and Ellie are my main investors, they chipped in more than half when I first started and now they make big bucks because business was STILL booming.

"Hey Black" my best friend Chandler said giving me a quick hug.  
"Hey Jake" El said also giving me a hug. We chit chatted a little,

"So how are Tamara and Jonah?" I asked. They never did have any more kids.

"Good turning 4 soon, just like Ashlyn" Ellie said showing me a picture. Tamara and Jonah both had Ellie's honey red hair, nice and curly like Chandler's. They were both as calm as Chandler luckily.

"So when are you guys coming to Forks again?" I asked.

"Um, we can make it Thanksgiving?" Ellie said. I quickly agreed and made not to tell everyone.

"So how's Amanda, Una, and Robin" I asked. Chandler quickly tensed up. He always had I problem with his sister's life. She started out great, the 3 of us in collage and she was even okay after Robin but, somehow she fell out. I remember how Chandler would call me telling me how stupid Amanda was for giving his nieces Robin and Una a crappy life.

"She got a job at the diner and is going to alcoholic meetings. Robin is 5 and Una is 2. All together we've loaned her 9,000 dollars. We've wanted to adopt Una and Robin just in case but, we don't want to do it forcefully." Tamara explained rubbing Chandler's back. I quickly found a way to change the subject,

"So why did you call me out here?" I asked.

"The garage in Philly and the one in Colorado are going down. Other investors are getting worried and threating to take out their money. Someone needs to get down there." Chandler explained, they both eyed me.

"Isn't that why we have head courters in Pennsylvania? That place is filled with VPs and presidents of marketing and research!" I told them confused.

"They want someone high up Jake" Tamara said.

"Then tell Benson to go" I said. Robert Benson was my right hand man,

"He's in the Cali garage" Tamara replied rolling her eyes

"I can't move to which ever place. These projects take 4 months. I have a newborn." I said slamming my fist down.

"We could always hire a whole other division but, that will set most of our salaries back by a good sum" Chandler tried to explain.

"Will it shut up the damn investors?" I asked

"In a way but-" Chandler said but, I cut him off

"Good so get someone to that" I demanded and walked out. Hannah was waiting in the lobby with my ribs.

"You are your temper Jacob" Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"You and your snooping Han" I smirked taking the box from her. I ate my lunch and went down stairs to help fix cars. I might own… everything but I still loved getting my hands dirty.

_***I thought you guys would like to see business Jacob for once. And I hope you guys remember Amanda, Chandler and Ellie because I'm going to find a way so they can be in the story more. Review!***_


	33. Chapter 33

**Jacob POV**

Today was daddy Ash, Willy, Noah, Pierson day! Anna had a doctor appointment and had to do her hair and her nails and blah blah blah. We finished up breakfast and I was already lost.

"So whatcha want to do today kidies?" I asked looking around the table.

"We want a tree house!" Willy yelled and they all nodded. Before I could say anything Piers started crying upstairs.

"Hey buddy" I said picking up my screaming child. I bounced and rocked him while warming up his bottle when I realized I left 4 year old and two 3 year olds down stairs.

"Shit" I murmured and ran down the stairs. I walked into a kitchen covered eggs and flour. I stared at the 3 flour covered kids on the floor. Anna was going to kill me!

"You guys are big trouble! Upstairs" I yelled. Their eyes got big and they ran past me, I ran with them remembering the screaming baby in my arms. I quickly but, the bottle in his mouth and thankfully he got quiet. I walked into the boys' bathroom and instructed them on how to turn on the bath since I still had Piers. Pierson finished his bottle and I brought his swing in the bathroom so I could wash the twins.

I got the boys cleaned and relaxed in front of the TV and dragged the baby swing into Ashlyn's bathroom to bathe her.

"Daddy what so stinky?" she asked scrunching up her nose. I sniffed the air only to smell something foul.

"Pierson poppy!" Ashlyn screamed over a fit of laughter.

"Silly girl" I said laughing with her as I washed the shampoo out of her hair. She joined her brothers and I changed the nastiest diaper ever. I put Pierson in his swing next to his siblings and went to try and clean the kitchen. I didn't even know where to start so I called the best.

"Hey Emily, how do you clean flour?" I asked.

"_What happened Jake?" _she asked almost like she already knew.

"Well the kids got into the flour and eggs.." I told her trailing off.

"_Anna's kitchen? Oh god Jake I'll be over in a second" _she said and hung before I could object. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the living room to find Ash crying covering her mouth and the boys fighting.

"Daddy they- hit my- my mouf" she whimpered. I ran up to her and removed her hand. I lip was busted and bleeding. It's only 12pm and all of this already! I took her to the kitchen and cleaned her up. I walked backed back and Willy and Noah were still fighting, now about to hit Pierson's swing where he was sleeping. I grabbed each of them by their shirts and without a word I put them in two different guest rooms. Ashlyn was knocked out on the couch, she looked like her mother. Her light brown reddish hair across her face, her mouth opened and just like her mom drooling. I laughed just as the bell rang. I opened the door to a pregnant Emily with a bunch of cleaning supplies bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face, poor little Johnny was hiding behind her leg looking scared.

"Mess is that way. Have fun." I said opening the door to them. Emily literally squealed running towards the kitchen. I laughed, shaking my head,

"Your mom's a little crazy huh bud?" I asked Johnny. He smiled and nodded. I laughed a sent him to the playroom. I had to deal with my boys.

**Anna POV**

I was sitting in the doctor's office board.

"Hi Anastasia" Dr. Yayla said as she sat down. We exchanged greetings and she started asking questions.

"So you are…?" She asked.

"29" I replied.

"Young for 4 kids?" she said looking at me as if I was lying.

"I don't think so" I replied sharply. She smiled,

"Let's see that stomach" I nodded and lifted my shirt. She looked shocked.

"Your stomach is flat and your scar is so light. Have done anything?"

"No, I'm still only 29 so my metabolism is strong and I run with my husband and I have and an amazing scar remover if that's anything." I told her. She quickly composed herself. She asked me some more useless questions and I was now very annoyed.

"Okay thank you. See you later doc." I said quickly leaving.

I was driving to the hair salon when my car stopped. It was getting dark and I had no idea where the hell I was. I started screaming a string of profanities as my heel got stuck in the mud. How could this day get any worse? And then it started to rain. I sat on my hood of my car like nothing was happening, not knowing what to do. I don't know how long I was there but, I was tired and hungry. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. That could either mean the pack or I'm getting eaten.

"Hey! I don't know if any of you guys can hear me but, HELP!" and like magic a wolf I knew to be Seth came up to me. I got on his back as he ran me home. I made it to the door step and thanked him as he ran off. I opened the door muddy, wet, and smelly. The kids turned around a screamed "monster" purely terrified as Emily and Jacob laughed at me.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jacob laughed walking up to me.

"My car is a piece of flucking spit!" I screamed not being to curse. The laughed even harder,

"You- you look like a mud monster." He said gasping for air. I puckered my lips and nodded, waiting for them to stop.

"Did you go into the mud bath at the spa fully clothed?" Emily said making them laugh harder.

"Who did your hair Anna? Mother nature?" Jacob said picking a stick and leave form my hair. This went on for a while till I finally just went upstairs and got into the shower sully clothed. I was throwing out these clothes anyway. I got out changed and went straight to Ashlyn's room. She was playing dolls and when turned around her bottom lip was huge!

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" I screamed while inspecting her lip.

"It was all the twins they hit her but, I took care of it and called Carlisle who said she should be fine" he spit out, he had been rehashing.

"Oh my baby! You okay?" I asked Ashlyn cradling her. She nodded and squirmed out of my arms. Willy and Noah were already sleeping looking very peaceful and my baby Pierson was also sleeping but, I'll see him when he wakes the whole house up tonight. I guess Emily went home with Johnny because when I went downstairs all that was there was Jacob and a romantic dinner. I smiled as he pulled out my chair. He kissed me sweetly and sat across from me. Ot was a delicious chicken alferado.

"Taste good?" he chuckled as I moaned at the taste.

"Very good. Emily?" I asked pointing at the food.

"Yup" he said smiling. He told me about how hard his day was and Jake had another laugh as I told him my story. We finished up and me a Jake had some fun… for a few minutes in till Pierson woke up and Jake cracked the table with his fist out of sexual frustration. My poor Jakey!

_***Super busy guys! But don't worry this story will get some action soon! Patience Black Family Fans!* **_


	34. Chapter 34

**Jacob POV**

**Thanksgiving **

Rachel, Anna, and Emily were cooking for Thanksgiving while Sam, Paul, and I watched the kids and tried to steal food.

"Daddy whats that smell" Willy said hitting my leg.

"That my son is the delicious food for Thanksgiving that we get to eat" I told him. I laughed as Willy rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

We were on the couch watching the news surrounded by unusually quiet and still kids when,

"_Early yesterday a woman named Elena Ramos Bing went missing in Crescent City, California-"_

That was Ellie.

"Auntie Ellie!" Ash screamed at the TV. I quickly called Anna out.

"No you can't have food- OH MY GOD!" Anna yelled as she saw Ellie's picture on the screen.

"_Elena also known as Ellie was driving home at about 4am last night from a business trip when she went missing. Police aren't able to find any blood or prints. Elena is mother of 2 and wife of the esteemed Dr. Chandler Bing. She is described as tall, pale, with soft short red hair. If you have any information call the number below. In other news-" _The news anchor finished.

"She- she I-I. Oh Ellie" Anna murmured then ran upstairs. Ellie had gone missing? And before I could even follow Anna the bell rang. Rachel opened it to find Chandler, Amanda, Robin, Una, Tamara, and Jonah. Chandler wasn't his usual done up. He was in sweats and an old collage hoddie, bags under his eyes and hair bushy and wild. They gave a dull "hi" and trudged in. Ashlyn was excited to see Robin and Tamara and Noah and Willy immediately played with Jonah. Una stuck to her mom Amanda's side.

"Where's Anna?" Chandler asked. I pointed upstairs and he nodded and ran up. I looked at Amanda and she looked at me and she broke down. I finally saw my best friend who has been hidden behind mistakes for so many years. I hugged her as she apologized to everyone, blaming herself.

"You'll always be my best friend Amanda. It's not your fault." I said hugging my best friend.

**Anna POV**

Ellie was gone. I've known her since I was 3 and she is gone. There was a knock on the door and then it softly opened. I looked up expecting my Jacob,

"Oh hi Chandler" I said trying to hold back sobs as I clutched a picture of me and Ellie to my heart. He sat on the floor and hugged me as I broke.

"We'll find her, I promise you Anna" Chandler chanted as he cried with me.

"Why- why her!" I sobbed barley making out the sentence. Chandler just hushed me. We cried together, only we knew each other's pain.

**Esme POV**

I had just finished making dinner for Renesmee. I was happy for Renesmee, she had started dating a young hybrid Xavier. She was finally starting to get over Jacob. I was dusting some pictures when I heard the news of Elena. Oh Anna must be heartbroken.

"Rosalie, Jasper dear. Come here form a second." I spoke. They were in front of me in a instant.

"We are going to Forks. Anna needs us" I told them. I didn't need to say anything else before Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Renesmee (?) were in front of me. I guess this was a family event because Bella and Edward weren't leaving Renesmee alone. So we ran.

**Jacob POV**

Anna came downstairs and we tried to keep everything together to have a good Thanksgiving. Billy, Seth, Quil, Kim, and the rest of the pack showed up. We had an incredibly long table decorated with all the cloths and colors of Thanksgiving in the backyard. Anna was wearing a sweater dress with long brown leather riding boots. She had a smile on her face but, I could see through it. We were setting up the table when the doorbell rang. Everyone was her already. Anna and I went to the door to see ALL of the Cullens.

"Oh thank god" Anna said as she ran into Esme and Blondie's arms. They were all invited in and ANOTHER huge part of the table was placed. We all sat down and Anna said grace while holding Piers in her arms. She shed a few tears along with others as she prayed for Ellie to come home. I did the honors of carving the turkey and we had a nice dinner. Anna was quite most of the night and all I wanted to do was comfort her.

"How ya feeling baby?" I asked in the middle of dinner, taking her hand in mine.

"Ellie has ALWAYS been here Jake. Who will I talk to?" she said, the hurt in her eyes easy to see.

"You have me baby and Esme and Rosalie and Japer and Rachel and so many others. I'm sure Ellie is fine." I told her. She looked like she wanted to say something but, simply nodded.

It was time for the annual football game and this year it was vampires vs. werewolf games. Well not annul but, we played it last year so. Esme, Rachel, and Kim were keeping the unknowing humans away. We pack got to play in wolf form. So it was Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, Colin, and I and then it was Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Blondie, Emmett, and Alice. They had ball first and Edward throw it to Alice who went sprinting down the field in till Seth came from the right and slammed into her. She was so shocked she dropped the ball and I caught it in my mouth and ran down the field all the way to a touchdown. Ash cheered on Anna's lap while Anna just clapped slowly.

The game ended 155-149 with the Cullens for the win. It was the end of the day and the kids were sleeping and it was the Cullens, Anna, Rachel, and I left in the living room. Chandler, Amanda, and their kids were already in the guest rooms sleeping. Anna still looked like she had something to say.

"That is possible Anna" Edward said breaking our little individual conversations.

"Anna thinks Elena was abducted by a vampire." Edward said probably answering our thoughts. Anna snuggled closer into my side.

"There was no trace, or damage, nor blood. It's quite possible" Carlisle told.

"It was far from Forks, none of us could have picked it up. Everyone must know of us by now. The only people I could think of are the Volturi" I said speaking up.

"They always start with some weird little plan and before you know its war" Renesmee said from the other side of the room where she stood alone.

"Aro isn't in Italy. Nor Jane and Alec. Everyone else seems to be in place" Alice said dazed out from her vision.

"We haven't done anything though" Anna said looking confused.

"I know" I whispered, kissing her head and holding her to my side tighter.

"It's just theory dear. Ellie may just have gone missing like many other humans" Esme told her. After a while we dropped the conversation and after some time Anna dozed off on my lap. So we said our good byes and I took Anna upstairs. I laid there with Anna in my arms watching as her face went from pain to smiles back to some weird scrunched up face. She seemed peaceful as she patted around in her sleep and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around my wife and slept. I'll find El … For Anna. She's been through more than enough. I owe her this.


	35. Chapter 35

***The story was kind of dragging so I decided to speed up a little. Enjoy***

**Anna POV**

**5 years ahead**

"Ashlyn Sarah Black please! Mommy's to pregnant for this!" I yelled up the stairs. It was 8:15am and my 9 year old is taking forever.

"Mom let's just come back for her" Willy groaned rolling his eyes. Willy and Noah were 8 now but, pretty tall. William's hair was to his back and still its silky black, he was also still the exact copy of his father Jacob, the attitude and everything. Noah begged us to cut his hair and we did so now it was wavy blonde but short and he was the boy version of me. He was a little softer than Willy but, never ceased to start an argument. And my 5 year old Pierson was a tiny miracle. He had Ashlyn and my straight light brown hair with red highlights, but of course Jacob's skin and face. He was the sweetest, always wanting to help and wanting to be in someone's arms.

"Oh my god Ashlyn!" Noah yelled. I gave him a look and he smiled timidly.

"I'm coming! Don't have a wolf! HA! Get it wolf. I'm funny." Ashlyn said coming down the stairs in something signature Ashlyn. A skirt, a plaid shirt, cowgirl boot, and a side braid. She takes after her Uncle Jazz somehow.

We were finally in the car which I barley fit into considering I was pregnant with twins. Yes twins. Jake and I almost fainted when we found out we would have 6 kids.

"Mommy Noah said shut up!" Piers said from the back.

"Be quiet Pierson Rosen Black!" Willy grumbled

"Leave him alone William Jacob Black and you too Noah Fedor Black!" Ashlyn retorted. Her little brothers silenced quickly. I pulled up in front of La Push school where there cousins, Paul and Rachel's kids, Farrah, Ronald and Emily's kids Johnny and Hannah were waiting.

"Have a good day" I called as they all waved back at me. Holy shit I'm tired. I put the car right before pregnant Kim and my sister-in-law Rachel jumped. And yes, Kim finally got married last year and is 8 months pregnant. I rolled my eyes and pulled off, I was driving toward my house while these girls babbled about pack gossip. I was close when I looked at the billboard of Ellie, the one I looked at every day. Ellie was never found and now Tamara and Jonah are 8 and forgetting their own mother. I cried every Thanksgiving and any other holiday they spent with us, which was every holiday basically. I walked into my dirty house and turned around to walk out but, Rachel and Kim pushed me back in.

"It's okay. We're here to help" Kim said.

"And us!" Alice and Rosalie squealed as I squealed with them.

"How's Ireland?" I asked hugging them.

"Fine, Esme misses you and everyone promises to be here for these 2 kidies!" Alice said bending down to rub my huge stomach. For the next 2 hours we cleaned each of the bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, all while Alice went food shopping for my and Kim's house. I ate lunch and took laid down for a nap. About 20 minutes into my nap Alice came with the phone for me.

"Hey Jake" I mumbled tired.

"Hey babe, did you drop off Pierson and Willy today?" he asked confused.

"Yes, why where are they?" I asked confused myself.

"All the kids say they didn't see either of them after recess" he said started to get panicked.

"Jacob I dropped them off! I saw them go in! Where are they? Did you ask the school!?" I screamed into the phone. Pierson and William are gone! Oh my god!

**Jacob POV**

"Anna maybe they-"

"Maybe they what Jacob! 2 of my sons are missing!" She screamed, sounding terrified.

"I'll call the pack and drop these kids off" I told her. I quickly called Quil who was alpha and told him what happened. He got every pack member available.

"Daddy, are Willy and Piers okay? Pierson saw something in the woods and Willy went after him. Then the bell rang, oh great. I should have told but, I can't be a tattle and-"

"Ash please. It's okay. We will find your brothers." I told my daughter. She rambled when she was scared or nervous. She nodded and ran into the house as I followed.

"Aunt Rose!"

"Aunt Alice!" Ashlyn and Noah said running into their aunt's arms. Pixie and Blondie smiled but, I saw the nervousness. I walked into the sitting room and was followed by Alice and bleach brain was on the phone. My blonde jokes never get old.

"Renesmee also went missing also" Alice spoke.

"Who is it? This isn't a coincidence" I told them.

"I keep getting small visions but… I saw Ellie then Aro. I- I don't know…" Alice said. She was confused, I was confused. What would the Volturi want with Noah, Pierson, Ellie, and Renesmee?

"Everyone flying back. Edward is livid, he thinks it's Jacob's fault" Rosalie smirked.

"My kids!-" I started

"Nit your kid's Fido. YOU" yellow hair pointed at me. I sat back astonished, how this could possibly be my fault.

"Jacob! Did you find them? Did you find my boys?" Anna insisted walking into the room.

"Anna calm down I-" I started,

"No! Jake. I had Pierson and Willy this morning and now they aren't here. Jacob Black I swear!..." she rambled trailing off. I didn't know what to say, so Blondie rolled her eyes and led Anna out of the room. What did my 5 and 8 year old do to deserve this?

**Later that day**

All the Cullens had arrived and at the moment Carlisle and Bella were trying to get Edward to sit without jumping to kill me. I sat with Anna on my side and a smirk on my face, watching him sneer.

After an entire hour he finally sat down.

"So were positive Ellie is alive and Aro has something to do with this" Jasper said. We all nodded.

"So we go to Italy. Kill that bastard Volturi and GET. MY. DAUGHTER. BACK!" Edward yelled.

"The children are asleep Edward. Please" Esme pleaded. He glared but, sat down. The house phone rang and I picked it up.

"_Dad Dad it's Willy. You there?"_ Willy asked.

"Oh my god William. Where are you?" Anna yelled as I put it on speaker.

"_Mom, red eyes. Red eyes are bad right?" _he told us

"Yes William. Where are you? How is Piers?" Esme now asked.

"_Grandma, is Grandpa there?" _he asked

"I'm here Willy" Carlisle said.

"_Grandpa, I remember you telling me about the place and people. The wine… I can't remember. Just- Oh I have to go. I love you all. Grandpa I was 6, remember!" _Willy finished. We didn't get to say anything. We started at Carlisle.

"Italy, Romania, Greece. Damn what is it!" Carlisle racked his brain. Edward sprung,

"REMEMBER!" he yelled. Chaos.

**Unknown POV**

"My dear. You are amazing" Caius told me. I sneered pulling away.

"You said I was in charge. END THEM ARO!" he laughed,

"You are in charge. Not all people in charge make smart choices" I pounced on him, hand on his neck.

"Feisty now?" Marcus laughed.

"I got everything you need to get back at the Cullens. Now I want that wolf pack dead!" I yelled stalking away. These bastards are going to fucking listen. I was in charge now, I have power.


	36. Chapter 36

**Jacob POV**

**2 days later**

"Anna please listen to Jacob. You're too pregnant, you can go into a dangerous labor. You're too stressed" Esme pleaded to a hysterical Anna. It was 2am and Anna woke up crying for Willy and Piers.

"She's suffering separation anxiety." Carlisle whispered.

"We all are! I want my nephews here too!" Blondie cried stalking away. I banged my head against the door, holding back tears. I'm so fucking useless!

"Jacob please help" Esme whispered. I walked over and put Anna on my lap, whispering to her.

"I will bring back our boys. I won't let anyone hurt them. I promise you by the end of the wee you'll have them baby. I love you and I love my family. Against all odds, remember?" I whispered to her. Her cries lowered and she nodded.

"You're my life Anastasia. I love you more than anything and I love my kids more than anything. Willy will take care of Pierson, I know my boy. Now stop crying, you're stressing the babies" I finished. I kissed her head. She nodded but, then broke down again, putting her head to rest to my neck. I smoothed her hair and rocked her.

"I know baby, I miss them too. I'm so sorry" I told her, tearing now also.

"I'm- I'm sorry too" she sobbed. We sat there for a while in till Noah and Ashlyn climbed onto our bed.

"I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I should of stopped Piers before he even went" Ashlyn said.

"And I told William to go get Piers" Noah said, hanging his head.

"It's not your fault. They would have got them somehow. I'll never blame you two." I told my kids, hugging them.

"I miss Willy dad. He's my best friend." Noah said, turning to hide his face.

"Oh honey!" Anna cried grabbing Noah and hugging him.

**Later that day**

"BLACK!" Paul screamed, slamming my door. Rachel was behind him, shaking almost as bad as Paul.

"My kids are gone! They were in the backyard and there was a flash and THEY'RE GONE!" Rachel said, shoving a paper at Alice.

"Farrah and Ronald are gone? What- how- I- I mean…" Anna stuttered.

"Oh my word." Esme gasped handing me the paper.

_Dear Cullens and Mutts,_

_I'm tired of all of all of you. Believe it or not I've found a way to get the Volturi wrapped around my finger. Basically, I will keep taking kids in till you hand over every shape shifter in your sick little tribe. There is the option of war but, you wouldn't. The way I run it now, you'll never win. So if I don't have every shape shifter at the steps of the Volturi Empire by tomorrow morning we will be there tomorrow night. Everyone dies. Good day you incompetent low lives._

"So we fight" I declared.

"Who the hell is behind this!? I want my kids back Jacob" Rachel growled. Wait? Growled. Everyone got quiet as Rachel continued to shake and growl.

"It's not possible"

"Is she phasing?"

"She's 35!" everyone kept whispering.

"Jacob… Paul. I. WANT. MY. KIDS!" she said letting out a very wolf like growl.

"Rachel baby calm down. It's fine" Paul said stepping closer.

"No. No. Paul this isn't happening." She whispered, realizing what's going on. And like the speed of light she ran out the door, Paul not far behind. We all watched as she shook and twitched and screamed at the heat. She needed something to take her over the edge.

"RACHEL!" I yelled out the window.

"WHAT!" She yelled back, and like a true Black she phased on the fly. Paul phased right along with her. She was a beautiful brownish orange. Weird but, nice. We watched the show of cat and mouse as Paul chased Rachel, probably trying to calm her down.

"Guys we have 1 extra person to help with the fight" Emmett said clapping his hands together. I was baffled.

"Usually everyone has a "phasing partner". They don't phase at the same time but, with in the same few weeks. Like Seth and Brady or me and Embry." I told everyone.

"You don't think my nephew is now a mutt do you?" Emmett said. Everyone looked at me.

"Willy is only 8. He's nowhere near done growing. But, then again there is no one else but, Noah who is fine" I said.

"Whatever it is we can't worry now. We need to prepare for war. Whoever is controlling this must have some kind of persuasive mechanism" Carlisle said.

"It's probably Ellie whoring around the guard." Emmett chuckled.

"If this idiot doesn't shut the-" Anna started,

"Anna, language" Esme cut her off.

"But, he-" she started.

"I will deal with you brother later" Esme said and Emmett groaned. It was so weird how even though they didn't say it, Esme would always link Blondie, Pixie, Emmett, and Jazz and Anna's brothers and sisters. I can't find a girl not linked to these bloodsuckers.

"So we start planning. We will win" I declared and everyone nodded.

**Noah POV**

I was laying in my brother William's bed when I heard a voice.

"_God this kid won't shut up!"_ it said. Who was that? It sounded like my brother.

"_Rachel calm down!"_ another one said. Uncle Paul?

"_No trace… FUCK!"_ and another said. Bad language voice. I scolded in my head.

"Noah, are you okay?" Edward asked. I knew it was him but, now I couldn't see.

"No! No more voices!" I screamed. I started to move my legs, to run away from the voices. Maybe they wouldn't follow me. I felt cold arms around.

"Hey kid, it's me Auntie Alice. Are you seeing anything? Like a vision?" she asked. Was she crazy? I wasn't a vampire, I can't see visions. Silly Auntie Alice. I kept kicking my legs.

"Hello! Willy?" I yelled. Maybe he could hear me.

"Calm down Noah. It's okay. These voices are scary and loud but let them leave" Edward said.

"No I need to talk to Willy! I heard him! I swear!" I screamed.

"Who else did you here?" grandpa asked.

"The pack, duhh. I can't hear vampires silly" I laughed.

"Premature wolf powers?" Someone said. I got bored of the dark so I sat on the floor and yelled at the voices to go away.

**Unknown POV**

"Get up kid" I said ushering Paul and Rachel's brats in. I took them to the room with the 2 boys.

"You took our cousins too!" William _Jacob _yelled at me. What an ugly middle name.

"Shut up you disgusting offspring from even more disgusting people. Here Eat." I said throwing a bag of bread, butter, and juice packs at them. Guess my sad excuse for parent did **something** right, I gave the brats food. I walked out to the room where these 3 bastards were ALWAYS sitting.

"Oh, my love!" Aro yelled as all 3 of them smiled like idiots.

"Tomorrow night, if they aren't here. We go there." I told.

"I'm not sure-" Marcus started but I speed up to him.

"Why don't you come to my room tonight my dear" I whispered and kissed his ear. They all quickly agreed. These perverted bastards. Well hey, got to do what you got to do. Let's just hope this all pays off and I get to kill those fuckers.


	37. Chapter 37

**Jacob POV**

3 day. 3 days it took them to get here and now here we were on the field ready to fight and they're still taking there sweet damn time. We hid Anna, Ash, and Noah in a place I don't even know. Noah has been, well different.

_Flash Back_

_It was 2am when I heard Noah's whispers._

"_Voices it's time to go bye-bye. I'm tired." He whispered. Carlisle has a theory that because he has been separated for his partner in crime (Willy) his body is putting up the best defense it know, shape shifting. But, since he's only 8 the powers are very premature._

"_Hey No, it's dad. Who are you hearing?" I asked slowly._

"_I'm so weird. These people are annoying Dad" he grumbled at me._

"_I know bud but-"_

"_You don't know. Only Edward knows" he cut me off grumbling. _

_End of Flashback_

That hurt. My son telling me only Edward could help him, that I was no help.

"Where the hell are they?!" Emmett yelled, frustrated. Then comes 3 blood suckers from the Volturi guard, one with Anna, another with Willy and Noah, and another with Piers and Ash. I growl and pounce but, Paul and Quil hold me back. I snarled and snarled in hate, that's my family! Aro and the other 2 appear next, one with Renesmee.

"So I guess our offer was refused and you want war then huh?" Aro said, sickly polite. "We will fight after you pick 3 people to kill out of the 6. Just a little game we like to play" he said to us.

"Aro I don't think this is necessary" Carlisle said stepping up, you could hear the menacing tone in his voice.

"Fine, kill the 3 boys" Aro said snapping his fingers.

"NO! Please no! Don't hurt them. Deliver the babies and kill me! I'm worth 3 people, please!" Anna yelled.

"Well I couldn't kill my best friend" a voice said from the trees. Vampire. We looked up to find Ellie, squatted on a tree branch in a black jumpsuit. She was a vampire. No longer the tomboy she used to be but an actual woman. Her hair was its honey red, now wavy and down her back. She also had a Rosalie figure and was in heels.

"You were right about the breast Rosalie Hale Cullen McCarthy. It's like a package deal" she smirked swinging down.

"Ellie?" Alice asked

"It's Elena you shrimp." She replied.

"Don't call my aunt a shrimp you crazy!" Noah yelled. Ellie turned back to where he was and with one look we all heard a snap and he was clutching his arm.

"Unique power" Bella whispered before putting a shield around the necessary people.

"Golly gee Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Masen, wonder what I will do now" Ellie said going from sweet to clenched teeth. What is up with the full names?

"Guess I won't be able to hurt anyone" she whispered as she stared down Seth's wolf form. The shield kept bouncing off her power but, before we knew it Seth yelped and fell to the floor. Bella's teeth were clenched and her eyes lethal as she added another layer to her shield, definitely over extending herself. This time Elle spun around slowly looking for her next victim. We all gasped as she zeroed in on Anna but, not just Anna but, her huge belly. Bella let out a grunt and 3 more layers of her shield spread over us.

"Bella, you're going to hurt yourself" Edward whispered.

"I have to do this, I owe them" Bella grunted, literally shaking now. Ellie tried and tried and let out a piercing scream when she failed.

"Let us get on with this" a leader I thought to be Marcus said.

"Elena, why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Esme asked. Ellie laughed like a mad women.

"I'm doing it simply because I don't and never did like any of you. I'm not here to answer questions." She stated. Why was she doing this? Raining terror on everyone that loved her. Anna and I trusted her enough to let our children call her there aunt. Anna, oh Anna was over there shaking and crying. Her best friend, basically her sister wanted to end everyone and thing that Anna loved. So, what was the real reason?

"Actually my lovely voluminous Elena, I would like to know also" Aro asked.

"Do you mean you've been supporting her idea and you don't even know what the hell she's doing this for?!" Rosalie sneered.

"I'm sure it's for a reasonable reason" Caius said smiling like a complete idiot.

"Well since your all retards and want to know so bad why I'm going to kill you all well here it goes. You took my sister away." She sneered but, you can see the sadness in her eyes. "I've been by her side since we were 2 years old and then you guys just pack her up and ship her to this crazy supernatural drama town! How dare you take her away!" she started screaming.

"They didn't take me away Ellie I left. My family needed to be here" Anna said as she cried.

"But, they did Anna! You think they care! I care Anna. I swear they did!" Ellie cried back.

"What about Chandler and Jonah and Tamara?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah Ellie, you did all this for me but, guess what? I wanted to leave! I love it here!" Anna yelled now mad.

"You'll have no choice after I end them! You will live with me! I can take care of you!" Ellie replied.

"I have Jacob, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice to take care of me El. And I need to take care of my kids" Anna said a little softer. Ellie smiled and snapped her fingers and like that 20 newborns and Volturi guards surrounded us.

"Ellie please. We can be friends. You don't have to do this" Anna whimpered. I wanted to hug her and hold her. I wanted to hold my kids, I was supposed to be their protector. I looked at my little boy Noah who was being the strong boy I raised and holding back tears and he clutched his arm. And Willy who was seething mad, mad that he couldn't protect his siblings and mom. Pierson and Ash looked petrified, Ashlyn kept making eye contact with her Uncle Jasper. Ashlyn was extremely close and protective of her Uncle Jazz. He kept nodding to her, insuring everything was okay.

Before I could finish my thoughts a vampire came ramming into my side.

"Dad!" Willy yelled. But, I couldn't do anything at the time, I had to have my head in the fight. Everyone had someone as my wife and kids stood on the side having to watch in horror.

"Uncle Jazz! No someone help me, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice! Uncle Emmett!" Ashlyn yelled as the guard tried to take her away. Jasper ran as fast as he could and rammed into the guard and catching Ashlyn before she hit the floor. Placing her next to Anna he continued in the fight. It seemed we were fighting for hours. Noah screamed murder when Alice was flung across the field but, she quickly kissed his head and went back to the fight.

"What did you-" I heard Anna start but, cut herself off as she screamed. I looked to she Ellie standing over her, Anna's stomach moving in a way it shouldn't.

"She's doing something to the babies!" Edward yelled running to grab Ellie. I shifted back to my human form, putting some shorts on. Emmett and Edward took Ellie into the woods. Anna was sweating and panting as her stomach kept moving in some weird ways. Alice and Bella quickly took the crying kids away,

"Mommy's okay my babies" Anna rasped to them.

"These kids need to come out" Carlisle said also panicked.

"They're not ready" I shrieked, and yes shrieked.

"I know" Carlisle replied.


	38. Chapter 38

**Jacob POV**

They were here. Two beautiful little girls. I didn't care what happened to the Volturi or Ellie or anyone. Anna was sleeping and all my kids were okay, well Noah had a cast but he was fine. It was a crazy experience though.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle swooped Anna into his arms and started running leaving us stunned. _

"_Edward, Emmett, Bella, and the rest of the pack go get them" I shot out as I pointed in the direction that Ellie and the Volturi ran. The nodded and shot off._

_I ran into the Cullen house, following the sound of Carlisle's quick orders . Anna was laying on a flat surface knocked out with IV's attached all over her. Carlisle, Esme, and Blondie were shooting around the room._

"_What's going on?" I sneered getting frustrated._

"_Baby A's empirical cord is wrapped around Baby B's neck. How is this possible" Carlisle mumbled only to himself. It happened so fast, before I knew it Anna was being cut open._

"_Jacob come cut the cord" Esme said._

"_But-" I started. I didn't want to see my wife's insides._

"_Jacob Black it wasn't a question" Esme screamed. I was shocked for a second but, quickly put on the gloves. I had the scissors in my hand ready,_

"_Jacob you have to cut both cords __**right**__ after each other. One second in between at most" Carlisle instructed. I felt like running out and leaving, I could kill one of my kids if I didn't do this right._

"_Now!" Esme screamed and I did it as fast as possible, after the second pinch the twins were gone and Carlisle took out his needle to sew Anna back up._

"_Jacob, you have two healthy beautiful perfect little girls" Esme smiled. 2 girls, 2 more girls. 2 more girls to spoil just like I spoil Ash. I couldn't be happier._

_End of flashback_

I sat looking at my 2 beautiful little girls. Just perfect. I was snapped out of my daze when Carlisle came in the room.

"Jacob everyone is back" He said softly. I nodded and followed him to the basement. Ellie was chained to the wall and was screaming and snarling.

"What happened?" I smirked at her.

"She had the Volturi men but, under another power of hers. Apparently she has the power to persuade through um- sexual methods." Edward said awkwardly.

"Basically she has the power of a super natural mistress, hooker, stripper, slut-" Emmett said but, was cut short by a slap hard in the chest from Blondie.

"What do we do with her?" Paul said sinisterly.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked.

"They apologized and promised not to come back once they realized the spell they were under. Kind of funny how even Jane was so mad about their stupidity she used her power on them. She probably still is now" Bell explained laughing with a few others.

"Where's Ness?" I asked confused.

"She went back to Ireland, we actually have to leave soon. She's pretty shaken up" Edward mumbled feeling his daughter's pain.

"I think we should leave Ellie here in till Anna could come and pop off on her. Then we kill her" Paul said rubbing his hands together. We all smiled and agreed.

Anna finally woke up, of course demanding to see the twins.

"I have 2 girls" she whispered while holding one in each arm.

"What should we name them?" I asked.

"This little one has red hair, the color of my highlights" Anna said oblivious to my question.

"Then how about Rogan? Rogan means red haired. It's perfect" I suggested.

"Rogan? I like it. Rogan Esme?" Anna said. Perfect. Little Rogan Esme Black had dark red hair straight hair, with freckles over her nose and Anna's cute plump lips.

"I like the name Marley" someone said from the door. We turned around to see the last person we expected, Renesmee. We sat there with wide eyes so she continued,

"I have been disgusting to you both, your family, and even mine. You trusted me and I betrayed you. I was blind and the only thing that made me come to realization was when I saw someone else doing it. I was Ellie in some ways. I don't know how you guys or my family haven't killed me yet. I don't want you to forgive me because I wouldn't forgive you but, please know I am truly sorry. And your beautiful daughter looks like a Marley." She finished. I looked at Anna and she smiled.

"I think that- Marley is a beautiful name. Marley Rachel Black. And I forgive you Renesmee, that was the most heartwarming apology I've ever received. Thank you" Anna told her. I smiled, agreeing with her. Renesmee nodded and walked out.

"That was uh, nice" I said. Anna nodded and looked down at Marley. Marley Rachel Black was my girl, with silky black hair, my dark skin, my nose, and my sharp jaw.

"I think it's time to introduce these 2 to the family." Anna said, and like that the room was filled with my kids, the Cullens, Rachel, Kim, and Emily.

"Everyone meet Rogan Esme Black and Marley Rachel Black." I said. Esme gasped along with Rachel, touched that they have a name sake.

"Mom, isn't Marley and Rogan a boy names?" Willy asked

"Actually Marley is and has always been a girl name and Rogan means red head, which is perfect for her." Alice said rocking Rogan.

"Marley looks just like Jake and Willy" Rachel said cooing at Marley.

"Daddy I don't want any girls. I want boys" Ashlyn said climbing on my lap.

"Why munchkin?" I asked her.

"Because look!" she said pointing to Jasper holding Rogan. "That is **my** uncle Jazz!" Ashlyn pouted, sticking her bottom lip out like Anna does.

"Oh darling" Jasper said handing Rogan to Blondie and picking Ash up. "You'll always be my Jazzy girl. You know what we say 'cowboy hats and boots make a Jazz boy and gal out of you'" Jasper and Ashlyn resisted. How corny.

"The girls are getting hungry and Noah doesn't want to say anything but, everyone thoughts are giving him a head ache and his arm hurts" Edward said. Everyone grumbled as they left the room so Anna can breast feed.

"I love you so much Anna" I spoke giving her a sweet kiss.

"I love you to Jake so much.

**The next day**

"You sure you want to do this Anna?" I said while carrying her down the stairs. She wanted to confront Ellie and she was livid.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fucking positive." She sneered. The only people here were Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Jasper opened the door and we could hear the screams and sneers now. Anna's blood is going to drive her even crazier. Ellie looked absolutely crazy, the mad women she was.

"Hi Elena" Anna said in a small voice as I put her down. Ellie just stared at her. Anna pulled a picture out of her robe of Jonah, Tamara, and Chandler from a few months ago. Ellie's eyes went wide at the picture,

"They're so big, my babies" she whispered.

"They don't know who the fuck you are and they don't care" Anna shot out coldly. I was even surprised by how mean she sounded.

"I can still-" Ellie started,

"So I here you can persuade people by fucking them. Like a magical whore." Anna spit making Emmett snort.

"Fuck YOU!" Ellie screamed. Anna smiled,

"Chandler has a new girlfriend, a sexy, girlie bomb shell" Anna said, she wasn't lying.

"Liar!" Ellie screamed.

"Your disgusting I can't believe I cared you were gone. I can't believe I cried over your sorry sick ass Elena! Fuck you, you sick bitch. How dare you do this to all of us. I can't wait to watch them rip you apart. I cared about you, you were my sister! Have fun rotting in hell you mad whore! Kill her." Anna finished, letting me pick her up. As we walked up the stairs we could hear the screams and I could feel Anna start to shake and sob.

"I love you Ellie, not Elena but, Ellie, my Ellie" Anna whispered to herself.


	39. Chapter 39

_***Hi guys. I want to apologize for not updating. I was sadly hit by hurricane Sandy so you can see the difficulty there. But, I'm fine along with my house and family so here we go!***_

**Jacob POV**

**10 years later**

"Jacob! Oh my god Jacob!" Anna yelled from the bathroom I jumped out of bed quickly and threw on a pair of boxers, running to my wife. I found her in front of the mirror basically in tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"I have a fucking gray hair!" she screamed stomping on the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. I gulped slowly. Anna and I were in no way shape of form looking old. She still had her curves and tight skin and I still had my mussels. But, Anna's biggest fear was aging itself.

"No baby it's more like a silver hair. Barely noticeable." I told her in a strained voice.

"Oh yeah. Well let's ask Marley" she challenged. She called in our 10 year old beauty guru Marley. Marley was the biggest diva to walk the face of Forks. She was tall for her age with the same silky straight black as our 18 year old William and my big almost black eyes. She had a smile that will damn well just break your heart but, an attitude like her mom and Aunt Rose.

"Yes Mama?" she asked tilting her head to the side so her silky hair will frame the side of her face.

"Is this a gray hair honey?" Anna asked. I gave my daughter a look, begging her to just help me out. She sucked on a deep breath and bit her thumb nail,

"Um, my advice- go to the salon and have them shade it in dark red. It will be fine." She chimed and quickly left the room.

"Okay Jake I'm going to the salon I guess. Remember Ashlyn will be home from collage at 4 exactly." Anna said putting on a pair of tight jeans, a white spaghetti strap vest, a black blazer, and some black flats. I gulped and nodded too dazed by her sexiness. She quickly took the keys to her Mercedes and left.

I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and paddled down stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my two 18 year olds where pigging out to about everything in the fridge. Noah was about 6'5 with curly blonde hair the hung to his neck. He was lean and tan with the same chiseled features as me. William was about 6'7 and might as well been me at his age. He looked exactly like me except his big hazel eyes like his mom and her nose. Both Noah and William phased on the same day, and let me tell you, it was crazy.

_Flashback_

_Noah and William were both 15 and in the backyard playing. I was in the pool with Marley, Rogan, and Piers and Anna was somewhere. Apparently Noah and William kept throwing the ball against Ashlyn's bedroom window and she got pissed and came downstairs._

"_You two idiots don't know the meaning of 'STOP' or do I need to spell it out for you! Maybe if you were doing what I'm doing and studying you would have C averages and know what common words meant!" Ashlyn ranted. I ignored it because they do it every day._

"_Ashlyn leave us alone" I heard Willy growl._

"_Stop throwing shit at my window" she said through clenched teeth. I quickly turned around to scold her for her language but, I was too surprised by what I saw to say anything. Noah and Willy who stood taller than there older sister staring her down and slightly shaking. Ashlyn was across form them with the same scary glare in her eyes._

"_We'll do what we want. Get the __**Fuck **__out of our faces." Willy replied._

"_Make. Me. You 2 idiot baboons." Ash dared. By this time I was darting out of the pool towards Ashlyn and Noah and Willy shook violently. They were both letting out animalistic growls. Noah punched the side of the house, his fist going through it. And before my eyes after 2 screams of agony were 2 wolfs. One actually blonde which was uncommon and the other black with a hint of silver. They both slowly stalked towards Ashlyn who was behind me till Embry's wolf showed up in the forest commanding them to go with him._

_They came back there usual happy goofy selves, apologizing to Ashlyn and they took to the pack life very easy._

_End of Flashback_

"You two get out of my fridge." I said easily pushing them aside.

"Yo dad, I'm taking Hannah away for the weekend" Noah said eating a turkey leg. Noah imprinted on Emily and Sam's daughter Hannah and they were the perfect couple, always fighting.

"You can't your sister is coming home for the weekend" I mumbled with food in my mouth.

"Damn" He said slamming his fist on the counter.

"Just do her in the pool house. They going through the hump stage dad" Willy smirked and started cracking up. Noah glared at us throwing a plate at Willy's head. William fell to the floor but, bounced back up quickly.

"You're just mad you don't have a steady girl" Noah put in and William scowled. William thought I didn't know but, he was a little man whore. Bouncing from girl to girl. I shook my head leaving them to argue. I walked to the living room where Embry was playing with Rogan. Embry imprinted on Rogan and boy did that cause chaos.

_Flashback_

_We were introducing Marley and Rogan to the pack when we all felt this weird wave of happiness breeze by us and all our eyes were suddenly on Embry who had Rogan in his arms._

"_Did you just imprint on Rogan?" I asked confused._

"_Is that what this is?" Embry whispered almost to himself._

"_HE DID WHAT!" Anna screamed. "Give me my baby! She is mine and Jacob's only" Anna said trying to get up._

"_Anna I-" Embry started but, she cut him off._

"_Out!" she screamed._

"_Stay" I told him_

"_Embry leave!"_

"_Stay Em!" I declared glaring at Anna who glared back at me. I knew Anna never appreciated the whole imprint thing since Renesmee._

"_Fine. Let him just have my daughter." Anna cried as she walked out of the room._

_End of flashback_

It took her a while to get over that.

"Pop look what Embry got me" Rogan said showing me a necklace that said "best friends". Rogan had straight dark red hair that was cut into a choppy bob, with her mom's hazel eyes and cute lips.

"That's neat Ro" I said sitting down. We were watching TV for a little when Pierson walked in with his cousin Ronald, Paul and Rachel's son.

"Pop, Ash coming today?" he said sitting Marley on his lap. Pierson was 15 and hadn't phased yet. He was about 5'8 with short light brown hair with red highlights like his mom and my tan skin of course.

"Yup she-"

"Guess who's home!" someone yelled from the door. Everyone went running toward Ashlyn, standing at the door with her bags. Marley and Ro got the first hug, Piers gave her a kiss on the head and a quick hug, and Willy and Noah took turns picking her up and spinning her around. Ash was 19 and short like her mom, 5'4, with long straight light brown hair with dark red highlights. She had big hazel eyes and her mom's fashion sense.

"Pop!" Ash squealed giving me a tight hug. Right on cue Anna walked in with Ashlyn's boyfriend Johnny. Yes Emily and Sam's son imprinted on Ashlyn when they were 17 and they haven't left each other since. Ash gave Anna a hug and we got on with our day.

We were all sitting in the living room when Anna said she had a surprise for us.

"No more babies!" Pierson screamed sarcastically and everybody cracked up as Anna scowled at them.

"Forget it, just come in you guys" Anna said and with a flash the Cullens were standing in front of us. Everyone was stunned for a second but, within a minute they all burst into chaos. Ashlyn ran to Jasper, Noah ran to Alice, Willy ran to Emmett, Marley ran to Rosalie, Pierson and Ro ran to Esme. Everyone chatted and talked it up for the entire night. It was really amazing.

_***No this is not the end but, the end is coming soon! **____** ***_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Damn, Chapter 40 huh? This calls for DRAMA! *Laughs evilly* Anyone else feeling for a cliff hanger? ;)**_

**Jacob POV**

I sat back with Anna under my arm and watched how my family and the Cullens got along. Willy and Emmett were planning to wrestle or something.

"Nah Uncle Em, I've been practicing. I can take you!" Willy said.

"Okay kid. Listen here nephew of mine, you've been saying that since you were 14" Em shot back. Noah and Alice were funny. Noah someone grew out of his flamboyant stage but, he had love for that pixie.

"So the plans with Hannah were shot huh? Crap, maybe I can meet her this weekend. Is she worthy of Aunt Alice's boy?" Alice giggled.

"She's great Auntie Alice. I hope you like her" Noah said hopefully. I rolled my eyes, oh please. Ro and Esme were cute.

"Grandma, are we going to bake? I made your signature cookies and they came out perfect. But, maybe it's because Noah and Pierson eat anything you put in front of them" Ro said with a smile.

"I'm positive they came out great. You are my name sake" Esme replied. Blondie and Marley were talking a language I don't speak,

"And Ashley Greene was on the cover of Marie Claire. She looked a-mazing! The volume in her hair was so glam!" Marley squealed.

"She is pretty cute. But, have you seen Kellan Lutz these days? OMG he is VA-VA-VA-VOOM! I think he went professional on the hair dye" Blondie replied. How confusing. Jasper and Ashlyn was talking something about Texas. Johnny had surprised Ashlyn with a trip there for spring break and I just about tied her down when I heard. Luckily her mom stopped me and she had fun. Johnny was the normal Quileute tribe boy. Dark skin and hair but, the only thing that set him apart was that he had 2 different color eyes. One was dark brown, almost black, and the other dark grey. I recall Ashlyn saying 'It makes him beautiful'. I mean, I guess. I could tell Johnny wasn't too happy being surrounded by vampires and he was keeping a tight hold on Ashlyn's waist. Someone rang the doorbell and since I was the only one not talking I answered it to find Noah's girlfriend, also Johnny's sister, standing there.

"Shit" I heard Noah grumble to himself as he sprinted over.

"Hey baby" he told her with a guilty smile.

"You had me waiting for 3 hours to go on this stupid weekend getaway!" she growled at him. Hannah was the splitting image of Rachel without the scar and from what I saw, she was hard headed.

"Sorry babe, we can't go" Noah said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Signature Black men move. It was funny to see him intimidated by his girlfriend who wasn't even up to his shoulder.

"So you couldn't call! And **YOU**" she said pointing to a shocked William. "You William Jacob Black need to talk to your _girlfriend _Lily because let's just say Lily just might be walking around with a little Black" she growled. I've never seen Willy's eyes go so wide or a room go so quite.

"Shit. Hannah! Shut your fucking mouth!" Noah said dragging his hands down his face. I was still shocked, had my son been so irresponsible to get a girl pregnant.

"Watch Noah, that's my sister." Johnny said, standing up but still holding Ashlyn's hand.

"Well, that's my imprint" Noah snapped. I ignored them and turned my glare to William.

"William Jacob Black you better go find that girl and sort this shit out" I growled. He nodded stiffly and ducked out the back door.

**William POV**

Shit, had I gotten Lily pregnant? When I did her once at that party 'That once was enough to get _anyone_ pregnant' I thought smug. Wait, how was I going to explain this! I hadn't even seen her face, it was dark.

_Flashback_

_I must have had 9 beers and like 8 vodka shots. I remember Noah and Hannah practically giving everyone live porn before they actually decided to go in private. I want that, I though as I took a swing of beer. All I have are sluts. Sluts were nice but, they don't cuddle with you or love you. I walked up into an empty room, that music was giving me a head ache and everyone that would pass me would scream "BLACK" and "You the man!" I'm definitely not the man I closed the door and I heard someone jump._

"_Oh I'm sorry" I slurred._

"_No problem. I'm Lily" someone squeaked. I felt a tiny hand grasp mine and shake it._

"_Black" I replied. We talked for a while. She was 16, new to the tribe. I think. I don't remember what happened but her lips were on mine. I vaguely remember speak of a condom but, yeah no I don't. It was good sex, the best sex I ever had._

_End of flashback_

Thank god I remembered were the party was. I knocked on the door and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Hey man" Seth said opening the door. The fuck? Seth?

"Lily's my god sister man" He laughed letting me in. I saw blonde hair from across the room, shit she's a white girl? I thought she was Quileute.

"Um, yo Lily?" I stuttered. I heard her laugh but, she sounded like she just finished crying. Why the fuck won't she turn around?

"Yo Lily?" she sneered and turned around. She was perfect, straight blonde hair to her shoulders, olive color skin, cute pink lips… which I do remember kissing! Score one for me.

"Wow your hot" I smirked. She narrowed her eyes at me then laughed again humorously.

"I had to lose my virginity to one of the 3 Black brothers. Which is no problem but, why couldn't it be the cute sensitive one or rough on the outside but, a gentleman on the inside. Nope not Lily Manara. Nope I got the bad boy player one." She ranted to herself. My brothers and I did have a rep. Well Noah was losing his since he gets sex on the reg from Hannah and only Hannah and Pierson just lost his virginity a few months ago.

"So did I knock you up?" I asked then cursed at myself. Shit, think Uncle Edward. "I mean is there any chance you are pregnant?" I said softly, bending down in front of the chair she was sitting on. I looked her in the eyes her beautiful green eyes and I knew it. I knew she was mine, she was my soul mate, my life. I imagined our future, she was my everything. And right when I realized this she nodded. Lily was pregnant with my baby.

_***Crazy, we're actually hearing from Willy! He was just a little boy! And now he's having a little him. Anyway. Review on who you want to hear from! Which of the 6 kids? Times a wasting. So who? Noah, Ashlyn, Pierson, Marley, Rogan, or just more Willy? **_**REVIEW PLEASE. It's almost over!***


	41. Chapter 41

**Ashlyn POV**

Pop and I were pacing back and forth at the door waiting for my stupid idiotic caveman brother.

"Pop I'm going to kill him! I swear. How stupid!" I screamed

"Dumb" Pop added

"Insane"

"Crazy"

"Foolish"

"Senseless!" I finished after me and Pop's little rant.

"Ash just chill" Johnny said grabbing my shoulders and kissing my head. He was so sexy I could take him right here. I remember the first night in Texas, which was a wild night. Every time I would stare at those eyes of his I would come instantly.

"Ashlyn I tell what you're thinking by your eyes so please stop before we start" Johnny groaned as he flopped on the bed. How did I get in here? I crawled over and straddled his waist, staring into his eyes. His hand reached up and touched my face.

"I love you so much Ash. It hurts. I can't wait to have kids with you" He whispered.

"Ditto baby" I smiled. We were knocked out of moment when we noticed Marley in the door way, head to the side looking curious. When she noticed we noticed her she came over and sat on the bed.

"So you love her Johnny?" She asked. She was so beautiful, her hair long at to her waist with bright lively eyes. Johnny sat up and pulled me to his chest into a cradle position.

"No one has ever loved anyone more then I love her" he said pouring his soul into his words.

"Aww ! Like all my aunts and uncles and like Mama and Pop! And Noah and Hannah! I want that! It must be awesome to be in love! Teen Vogue said it's a once in a life time thing so I better start now and-" She ranted as we laughed in till Pop screamed that William was home. I jumped out of Johnny's arms, falling to the floor of course but, scrambling up and running to the backyard.

I was furious I saw my baby brother standing with a girl behind him.

"I'll kick your ass if that poor girl is pregnant" I screamed as I slammed the door open,

"Ashlyn stop" I heard someone say but, I was livid.

"You must be stupid! You disgusting pig! You fucked every girl on rez and now you got her pregnant! You 18 and she's 16. I should fuck you up!" I screamed getting closer till Noah pulled me back.

"Listen to me everyone!" William screamed. Let's hear this bullshit.

**William POV**

Lily was scared as hell as we walked to my house.

"So you a werewolf. That's cool, whatever but, you want to announce I pregnant to your over protective big sister, werewolf dad, werewolf Noah, and soon to be Pierson, and your vampire aunts and uncles, and grandparents and the one that was probably the most scary… your mom! I'm going to faint. We haven't even dated for 2 hours!" Lily ranted. It did sound scary. I think Lily did almost faint when she saw "scary" Ashlyn come running out.

"Listen to me everyone!" I started. "Yes, Lily is pregnant. Yes it's mine and yes I was irresponsible and stupid" I said which mad everyone break out again. It broke my heart to see my mom silently walk away trying to not cry. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jazz went after her.

"I did imprint on her though. I plan to spend my life with her. Everyone, this is Lily Manara" I said stepping aside but, still holding her hand.

"Hi" she squeaked and someone probably Noah or Pierson laughed. Of course Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice came up.

"Hi dear, I'm Grandma Esme. Don't worry the family will come around." She said gracefully pulling Lily into a hug.

"I'm Aunt Alice or just Alice. I like shopping so get ready" she said then skipped away.

We were all sitting in the backyard. Everyone grilling Lily as I held her tiny body to my side, she was crazy shy.

"Where are your parents?" Pop asked.

"Mom's a drug addict and Dad was killed." She replied

"Do you love my brother? Are you going to take the kid away?" Ash asked as Johnny tried to get her quiet.

"I actually think I do but, it's too early to say. Um, no this is the only family this child is going to have but, wait by kid do you mean my unborn one or William?" she asked with a smirk. Everyone laughed, you know it's funny when Noah pulls his lip away from Hannah.

"Ha Ha. William's a little kid laugh it up." I said sarcastically.

**Noah POV**

God Hannah is lips, her waist, her everything. She's so sexy I can't think of anything to do but, take her upstairs. I love her with all her heart don't get me wrong it's not just sex but, the sex is so good. I suddenly had a question for Lily.

"On a scale of one to oh my fucking god how good was the sex?" I asked. Uncle Emmett burst out laughing as Pop and Grandma scolded me. Lily looked at me like I just told her I'll kill her and everyone sitting here.

"It was like… Wow" she said doing jazz hands. The whole room got quite then burst out laughing and "wowing". This was the perfect opportunity to take Hannah upstairs. I took her hands and led her to my room, thank god I have my own room now. I laid Hannah on the bed and dove in, kissing her neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist. It went on and I was so close to "diving in" when I heard my mom crying. Talk about a cold shower.

"Baby, stay right here I need to get something special" I said putting on my clothes and winking. I quickly got William, grabbing him by the ear just for fun, and pulled him in to Mom's room. He quickly understood what I meant when he saw her.

"Mom" he whispered.

"You're so stupid, just like your Pop when I met him. I know when your Grandpa Billy died you took a turn but, damn William!" she said laughing humorously. She was right, Grandpa Billy died when we were 16. Willy and Pierson took it hard, that's when they… okay we all became "bad ass".

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't that to happen. We never want to put hurt on you Mama" Willy said sitting on the bed and hugging her.

"She is so young, you're so young! And I thought me and Jacob were young" she said mumbling the last part.

"I love her Mama, I want to spend my life with her" he said.

"So Hannah and Lily stole my boys huh?" she sobbed and laughed at the same time.

"Mom, you can't get rid of our crazy asses" I smirked and hugged her.

"I guess, at least I have my Jacob" she smiled. Pop appeared at the door.

"You damn sure do sexy" Pop said as he picked Mom of the bed and kissed her.

"Give me and your Mom some space, will ya!" Pop said. Gross.

"I got to get back to a probably very pissed Hannah" I grumbled walking out. The squeals coming from that room was enough to make me puke. Followed by even louder moans from Ashlyn, and some groans from Willy. I think I even heard something from Piers all the way in the pool house. Little player. But, it was all drowned out when I saw Hanna naked on my bed.


	42. Chapter 42

_***Why hello there kiddies, I can confirm the next chapter will be the epilogue. Damn … Enough with the heavy, I saw Breaking dawn part 2 yesterday and let me just say- that twist everyone is talking about had me crying like Bella in New Moon.. Any who let us begin***_

**Jacob POV**

**1 year later**

My son was getting married. My son had a daughter. I had a grandson. Who would of thought William would be the first to step into his new life. Lily gave birth surprisingly on her exact due date to a beautiful boy with William's hair and skin but, Lilly's bright green eyes. We welcomed little Shane Billy Black into the family and Anna was just smitten. Lily and Willy didn't have to do shit most of the time because Anna wouldn't let anyone touch her little "Muncher" and no, no one knows why she calls that poor baby that. Marley and Ro had a ball being 11 year old aunts. Ashlyn tries not to give Lily a hard time but, when she does Lily understands it's only because Ashlyn doesn't want to let her baby brother go. Ashlyn got engaged a few months ago so pixie was just having a ball with planning 2 weddings. And for everyone else, they loved being great aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

"Jake, William is freaking out, go help him and give me my little Muncher" Anna said walking in looking beautiful wearing a amazing pale blue dress with lace from the beast to the sleeve. **(Pic on my profile***. I gave Shane to Anna and walked into the room where William, Noah, Pierson, and Seth were. William was pacing as the rest just sat and stared at him.

"Pop, I'm 19 and Lily, oh my god the poor girl is only 17. We have a kid! This is so fucked up I mean we already have a cottage. Too fast just too too fast!" she rambled. I grabbed my son by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes,

"Do you love her?" I asked

"What are you-" he started

"No, Willy do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you want more kids in the future?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to provide for her?"

"I already do."

"Good because when I was about to marry your mom my friend Chandler asked me the same thing and I had the exact same answers as you. Now let's go Lily is due to walk down in…" I trailed off.

"5 minutes!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I nodded and he nodded back.

The wedding was amazing and Lily looked beautiful in a nice mermaid dress with her wavy blonde hair. My speech was nice too,

"My first born son, though you are younger then I was when I married your mother you remind me so much of myself. The love I see in your eyes is so familiar to me so I know you two will live a long happy life. Your mother and I are amazed with the way our new daughter Lily kicked you into shape and the amazing father you become. William no one expected you to be the first to start your adult life but you have grown into those shoes well. I wish you both and my grandson a happy life." I ended. So it was great and William and Lily went on a honeymoon in Austria while we to care of Muncher.

Ashlyn got married 3 months later in Jamaica on a beach. Yes the Cullens and I all chipped in to fly and house 45 people, getting there in a jet and renting out the biggest mansion in Jamaica. It was A LOT of money and when I saw my half of the bill I broke the table I was sitting at. But it was an amazing wedding and since then Ashlyn became an account for the biggest company's in Seattle, including mine and Johnny owned 2 of my garages while still being in the pack.

I was sitting in bed with Anna while Noah was having yet another fight with his imprint Hannah.

"Then just go partying all night Noah, I could care less!" Hannah screamed.

"If you don't care stop bugging me. I'm not my brother! I'm not going to marry you and have a kid with you at 19!" he screamed back.

"I feel like a fucking vampire! Stuck in fucking time! Before you know it I'll be infertile like them too!" she screeched.

"Don't you dare talk about them like that" Noah said shocked. Anna rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She opened the door a screamed,

"Noah tell Hannah good bye. And good night to you both!" and then she slammed the door. I could hear apologies from down stairs and the front door shut.

"Will they ever grow up" Anna groaned and flopped down next to me.

"Oh baby, they both feed of each other's anger. Do you remember what you used to call me when you were angry or frustrated?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, meat head" she laughed and I nodded.

"You also called me a dumb jock the first time we met also" I said now laughing with her.

"Yeah I did cool down a lot since then. I had the mouth of a trucker and the attitude that would make anyone shrink back into their chair." She said calming her laughs.

"We've come a long way. I mean Ashlyn and William are on their own" I said.

"Yeah but we have Pierson, Marley, and Rogan to raise up" Anna smiled. Till this day Pierson is coddled by his mom. Pierson needs food, Pierson needs rest, Pierson had patrol, Pierson didn't mean it. Everyone in the family knew not to mess with Anna's Pierson Rosen Black. We were remising when Anna's cell rang.

"It's Ashlyn" she said picking it up and putting it on speaker. All we heard is Ashlyn squealing,

"RENESMEE IS PREGNANT!" Ashlyn yelled excited. Our relationship with Ness was a normal family friend relationship but, Ashlyn had gotten very close with Ness. Ness married her longtime boyfriend Xavier and Ashlyn was maid of honor.

"That's amazing! I'll call her first thing in the morning. Good night honey" Anna said and hung up.

"When is Ashlyn going to stop calling us squealing?" I chuckled.

"I don't know but, this is the life we signed up for babe" she smiled. I kissed her sweetly.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world." I said and right after I finished that sentence,

"Mom! Pierson keeps teasing me about Embry!" Ro yelled and then we heard something being thrown.

"Good cause I might just have to find a loop hole to get out of this 'sign up'" Anna said while walking out the door to deal with our kids. She still had a nice ass.

_***Oh dear lord I might just faint. Is it really coming to an end? Tell me what you guys think. Sad, happy, want a sequel? Let me know dolls!***_


	43. Chapter 43

**Epilogue Part 1 **

**Rosalie's POV**

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Rosalie go help Mom and Muncher come to your grandma" Anna told me. I rolled my eyes and put down Shane from my lap and let him run to his grandmother. Anna groaned as the now 10 year old Muncher ran into her.

"Ma I think you're to old to handle Muncher" Willy said walking out holding his twins Patricia and Penny. They looked exactly like Lily, blonde hair and cute freckles. They were both 2.

"William please! I will never be too old for my grandchildren. Especially since you and Lily keep popping them out!" Anna scolded. She was right. William had 4 kids. 10 year old Muncher, 4 year old Austin Aiden Black, and 2 year old twins Patricia Rosalie Black and Penny Anastasia Black. Anna and Jacob adored them, they basically lived for them now.

I was checking on the turkey when I heard "Guess who!" from the door. I rolled my eyes and Em's laughter boomed also knowing who it was.

"Well well well. If it isn't they great disappearing Ashlyn" Emmett smirked. Ashlyn let go of her son's hand and ran into Emmett squealing as always,

"Uncle Emmett!" I laughed and picked up her 3 year old Hale Sam Uley. Hale our family's little trooper. Hale was in a car accident with his father and had to have his left leg amputated. It was one of the hardest times for all of us. Luckily with the help of Carlisle he now has a metal leg that doesn't come off and is basically like a real one. Carlisle always makes sure he's around to expand the prostatic as Hale grows.

"Hi Auntie Rosie" he whispered. I giggled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Hale. How's Auntie's name sake?" I replied. He gave me a thumbs up then ran over to Jasper. Ashlyn's husband Johnny came walking through the door holding hands with his son and carrying 5 suitcases in the other hand.

"I thought you were a wolf not a pack mule" Anna giggled at Johnny as we all laughed. 5 year old Malcolm Jacob Uley ran past us all into the kitchen looking for food. Ashlyn swears up and down Malcolm and Hale are her only kids and that she's not going to have anymore but, we all know in a year we'll be picking up the phone to a squealing Ashlyn.

"Nice to see you to Ma" Johnny said kissing Anna's cheek and putting bags down.

All of us ladies and little kids were in the kitchen.

"Anna, Austin looks exactly like you! How do you not see it?" Esme said handing Austin a cookie.

"I see it Ma. He is my grandson." Anna smiled. Anna was aging beautifully, her hair long and still shiny and just the slightest crow's feet against her eyes.

"Ugh where is my nephew Anna!" Alice said worrying about Noah as always.

"Alice please. You're worrying about a grown ass man when Marley and Rogan are coming home from researching in ANTARTICA!" I exclaimed. Marley and Rogan decided to go to college for a year in Antarctica for some polar bear something.

"Does no one care about Pierson?" Anna bellowed. Pierson was the most independent out of all the kids so no one really ever worried about him.

"Pierson is fine Anna, he always is and knowing Noah and Hannah, the girls will be here first." Esme said. Probably considering Jacob went to get them from the airport an hour ago. An hour later I heard Jacob's truck pull up and I could hear Marley arguing with Rogan about her hair in the car. Everyone ran outside just as Jacob and Embry were getting the bags put.

"Rogan you've had the same chopped bob since you were 10!" Marley yelled.

"I love it." Embry said wrapping his arms around Rogan's waist. I had to say that Rogan and Embry were an adorable couple. They were finally pulled out of their own world when they turned around and saw a mob behind them. They smiled at the same time and yelled,

"HI GUYS!" at the same time like the twins they are. Anna was the first to hug them both and at the same time scold them for being gone so long. Jacob pulled Anna off them after a while and kissed her head telling her to give them some room. We all took turns hugging them when all of their nieces and nephews bombarded them.

"Look at you guys! Penny and Patricia aren't you guys just gorges! And Look at these boys Let me see if I can remember uh, Muncher, Malcolm, Austin and Hale. How's the leg treating ya Hale?" Rogan said. Hale nodded and to show kicked it back and forth. Rogan smiled and hugged him.

"Where are the spawns of Noah and Pierson?" Marley asked. We all shrugged and laughed basically saying 'who knew'. While all of this commotion was happening a black Subaru pulled up the drive way. We all knew who it was. Pierson hopped out and quickly pulled his 1 year daughter Olivia Anna Black out of the back seat. Pierson used to be the biggest bachelor out there. He was the owner of a booming restaurant in Seattle and let's say he slept with many women. One night one of the women he slept with called him to say she was in labor with his baby. Pierson made his way there, the baby was born and DNA test said it was his. Once this slut found out he was the daddy she signed over all the rights to Pierson and walked out of both the baby's and Pierson's life forever. Once the baby was discharged Pierson was on his parent's door step in tears. Not knowing what to do with this poor child. Let's just say Anna and Jacob were shocked. Pierson had to stay with them for 2 months to learn how to care for Olivia but, all in all he was a perfect dad and the girl has him wrapped around her finger.

"Say hi to granny Libby" Pierson gushed as he gave Libby to Anna.

"Hey Auntie Rose" he said hugging me. I loved hugging Pierson since he never phased he smelled like a regular person. Pierson did his rounds greeting everyone and taking all the kids to play with little Libby.

Once again we were all in the kitchen when Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Xavier, and Renesmee's daughter Isabelle Ella Cullen-Lyndon. Isabelle was Nessie's only child and she was 8. Nessie since then has not been able to get pregnant but Isabelle was defiantly enough for them. Bella and Edward adored there only granddaughter. Isabelle considers Ashlyn, Willy, Pierson, and Noah's kids her cousins so she always had fun here in Forks.

"I'm Here! Isabelle Ella Cullen-Lyndon has arrived!" she sang. She looked just like Xavier, olive colored skin, black hair, and a pointed eyes shape but, she did have Nessie's brown eyes and curly hair.

"Hi honey welcome" Anna smiled then hugged Ness. Jacob and Anna's relationship with Ness was better than ever, smiles all around.

"So Anna how's Jake doing? Still in the clear right" Ness asked concerned. Anna smiled and set Malcolm down to go play.

"He's doing great. He's a survivor." Anna said tearing. 2 years ago we found out Jacob had Thyroid Cancer. It was the hardest thing for Anna and the kids but, thankfully he had surgery and pulled through. So far the doctors haven't found any more cancerous cells and even I am hoping we never have to go through something so traumatic again.

"Would you stop calling me that Anna? Thyroid cancer is the least harmful Cancer of them all" Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"It's cancer Jacob" Anna replied sharply.

"Cancer that I don't have right?" he said kissing her lightly,

"Right Jake" she smiled. Finally we heard a car pull up.

"Noah's here!" Alice screeched running fast out the door. We all slowly followed to find Alice hugging Noah a little too tight. Jazz pulled her off as we heard Hannah.

"Help me Noah! We have kids ya know!" Hannah yelled. They never changed though there fights aren't as heated. Hannah came around the car holding hands with her 8 year old daughter Mary Emily Black. Mary (named after Alice) was born slightly above partially deaf. She could read lips and hear loud noises but, all of us adults learned to sign so we can communicate. She was beautiful with Noah long blonde hair. She never dwelled on it was always happy.

'Hi everyone' she signed quickly. Some waved at her and me and some other signed hello back at her. Noah came around with a kid in each hand. Their 6 year old son Jackson Kai Black and 3 year old daughter Kari Rebecca Black were clinging to Noah's shirt. Once they saw us their eyes lit up and they came running.

Finally we were all sitting around the table as Jacob gave his speech.

"This life we all have here is an extraordinary one. The family we have all created is a strong one and I don't think anyone her would give it up for anything. Now I'm old but, my kids and my grandchildren are just starting out and I never once thought I would be gifted with a family like this. I never thought it was possible to love a group of people the way I love you guys and yes including the Cullen clan over there. I want to thank you all for giving me such an amazing new life. Thank you Anna for gifting me with the Cullens and the best thing in the world, Ashlyn, William, Noah, Pierson, Marley, and Rogan. And thank you to my kids for giving me all of these children and the ones to come. I Jacob Black have never been more thankful for anything in my life. Thank you all" he said and sat down. People wiped there tears and thanked Jacob and exchanged 'I love you'. I simply looked Esme and Jasper and whispered,

"Aren't you happy we got them together?" and the both nodded and smiled. What an extraordinary life.

_**The END!**_

***How was it? Did the Black family turned out like you thought? And what did Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme do? What do you think? Please tell me! For the love of all these grandchildren please! Oh and anyone have sequel ideas? Tell me!***


	44. info ch

Jacob and Anna's kids

Ashlyn Sarah Black- Uley

William Jacob Black

Noah Fedor Black

Pierson Rosen Black

Marley Rachel Black

Rogan Esme Black (Future) Rogan Esme Black- Call

William And Lily's Kids

Shane "Muncher" Billy Black – 10

Austin Aiden Black - 4

Patricia Rosalie Black – 2

Penny Anastasia Black- 2

Ashlyn and Johnny's Kids

Malcolm Jacob Uley – 5

Hale Sam Uley- 3

Noah and Hannah's Kids

Mary Emily Black – 8

Jackson Kai Black- 6

Kari Rebecca Black- 3

Pierson and Unknown's Kid

Olivia "Libby" Anna Black- 1

Renesmee and Xavier's Kid

Isabelle Ella Cullen-Lyndon - 8


End file.
